The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures
by Greivous166
Summary: This story takes place years after the Promised Day. Father has been defeated and peace has returned to Amestris. Ed and Winry are happily married and expecting. Al has moved to Xing to study Alkahestry with May. And Drake still works for the military as a State Alchemist. We follow the group as they are faced with new adventures and challenges.
1. Not More

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Not More

 **Three Years After The Promised Day**

Drake POV

"Damn it Liz! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I chased my troublemaker of a daughter through the house. "Catch me daddy!" my daughter squealed as she ran up the stairs. "Elizebeth! Stop right now!" I yelled again as I chased her up the stairs. She got to the top and turned the corner, but I leaped up and caught her by her tail. "Got ya!" I growled. "No daddy! I sorry!" The damn brat pulled a rope across a doorway, causing me to trip. "You're mine now, Liz!"

"Get daddyyyy!" I heard the other two yell and I turned to see my son and other daughter jump and land on top of me. "Fooled you daddy" Liz taunted. That girl was then worst I have ever seen. All three of them were triplets and she was the pack leader. Whenever they were up to something, she was behind it. "Guys, lunch!" my wife called. "Yay! Lunch!" they all yelled in unison and ran down stairs. Except Liz, who I still had by the tail. "Oh no you don't! You're mine!"

I pulled her by the tail to me and started tickling her to death. "You wanted to mess with daddy? Well now you pay the price, pup!" She was squirming like crazy trying to get away from me. "No daddy! Please! Stop!" she yelled between giggles. Suddenly, Winrys bedroom door opened. "Knock it off! Both of you! I'm over eight months pregnant, and tired as hell! So, SHUT UP!" she yelled then slammed the door. Me and Liz pointed at each other. "Now look what you did!" we spoke in unison. "Liz! Come on, lunch!" Jess called again.

I carried Liz on my shoulders down the stairs and as I pass by, the phone rings. "Okay, down you go girl. Daddy has to answer the phone." She smiled at me. "Kaayy!" she said and ran to the table as I picked up the phone. "Rockbell Automail."

" _It's Mustang."_

"Oh, afternoon sir. What is it?"

" _I'm just checking on you guys. How's Winry?_

"She's fine, sir. Should be any day now."

" _Very good._ _Keep me posted."_

"Yes, sir. I'll do that. Anything else?"

" _Yes. The Fuhrer has requested to see you and your wife. I told him that you are still on leave and would report to him when you return."_

"The Fuhrer wants to see us? Uh, okay."

" _That's all for now. I'll see you when you get back."_

"Okay, sir. Bye" _Click_

I hung the phone up and walked to the kitchen. "Who was that, honey?" my wife asked. "Mustang. He was just checking in on Winry." She looked at me and smiled. "Oh, okay." "I'm home." Ed called as he entered the door. "Hey Ed." Jess answered. "So how's Winry been feeling?" Ed asked me. "She's been having cramps all day. She's getting really close." Jess answered. "Oh, and the Fuhrer wants to see us when I'm off leave. Mustang didn't say why." Jess looked at me confused. "I wonder what for?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well, whatever it is, at least we'll get some time alone." I said with a suggestive grin. Jess glared at me. "Yeah, right." Me and Ed laughed. "EDWARD!" we heard Winry yell through the house. Ed took off up the stairs to their room. My and Jess looked at each other. "I hope it's not what I think it is." I stated. "DRAKE! JESS!" Ed yelled. "It is." Jess stated back.

"Kids! Up to your room and stay there!" I yelled as me and Jess ran to Ed and Winrys room. We ran in to see Winry crouching on the floor and Ed over her. "Get the towels and hot water!" Ed yelled. "I'll get the water!" I yelled and ran back down to the kitchen. I put some water on the stove and lit it. I sat at the table to wait for the water to boil. _Funny. Last time I was doing this, my wife was yelling at me during her child birth. Can't believe it's already been three years._ "Drake, wheres that water!?" Jess yelled. "It's coming!" _Perfect time for granny to go to another town for a maintenance call._

I carried the water upstairs, to the room, and set it next to Ed. "I think she's ready. Ed, get over there and hold her hand." Jess ordered. "Drake, can you get some more water, please?" I nodded and went back down to the kitchen. I waited for about five minuets, then I heard Winry scream in pain. "Uh oh." Luckily, the water had just started to boil. I poured it into another large bowl and carried it upstairs as Winry screamed again. Right as I walk into the room, Winry yelled as loud as she could, then we heard the small cry of a child. "It's a boy!" Jess yelled and began to clean him up in the warm water.

I set the bowl down, walked over to Ed, and lightly slammed my fist onto his head. "Congrats, Ed." I leaned over and kissed Winrys cheek. "And you too, Winry." Both of them smiled and nodded. "Here he is." Jess stated as she handed the child to Winry. Her and Eds faces were covered in tears as they looked at their new son. "So, what's his name?" I asked and they looked at each other. "Zackery?" Ed asked and Winry nodded. "Zackery." They both kissed and then kissed their son. "Zackery Elric, huh? Catchy." I stated.

"I better go call Al and let him know." Ed stated and I turned to him. "And Mustang?" I asked and he moaned. "Yeah. I'll call the bastard too." I chuckled, then turned back to Winry and Zack. I walked over and held my hands out. "May I?" Winry nodded and moved to hand him to me, but Jess pushed me away. "Wolves first, freak." she said and took Zack in her arms. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He's so adorable, Winry." Winry glared at her. "Mine!" she said sternly and I just laughed then turned to my wife.

"Want more?" I asked jokingly and she turned to me. "NO!" But then she looked at Zack a minuet, then turned back to me. "Yes!" I twitched. "Uh, I'll take the first answer." She glared at me. "Too late for that! I want more!" Me and Winry both froze. We had three monsters in the house, we didn't need any more. "Uh, how about we think about it?" we spoke in unison. Jess looked at Zack and smiled. "No. I really do want more."

"Hey guys." We all turned to see Ed walk in. "Mustang says congrats, and Al and May are on their way. They'll be here in a week." He stopped when he saw me and Winrys worried looks. "What?" he asked. Me and Winry looked at each other, then back to him. "Jess wants more kids." I answered and Eds jaw dropped. "OH HELL NO!" he yelled. "You move out if you want more! But not in this house! It's bad enough with just those three!" he finished pointing his thumb at the kids bedroom door.

I saw Eds face change when he looked at Jess. I turned around to see a huge smile on her face. "What!?" I ordered and she just smiled more with tears in her eyes. "Oh no! Please don't tell me..!" Ed started and Jess nodded. "You have got to be freaking kidding me! You're screwing with me, aren't you!?" I yelled and she shook her head. "Nope! I'm pregnant!" That was the last thing I heard before me and Ed dropped to the floor, out cold.

"Drake! Wake up!" I was woken up with a slap to the face. I saw my wife over me trying to shake me awake. I looked right at her. "You're lying." I stated and she shook her head. "I was going to tell you during dinner, hon. I found out two days ago when I started vomiting again." I face palmed and moaned. "How can you do this to me? And what if you have three more!? Those three are bad enough as it is!" Jess chuckled and sat me up. I looked over and Ed was still out cold. "Now go wake him up." I ordered.

Jess woke him up and we both stared at each other. "I'm going to kill you Drake." Ed stated and I shook my head. "Not if granny kills me first." We both stood up and he walked over to Winry. "Well, now we really are in hell." he stated and I moaned. "Daddy, can we come out now?" Liz asked from their room. "Yeah. Come meet your new cousin." They all quickly walked over and looked at Zack. "Wow, he's so tiny!" Sarah stated as Jess walked to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry honey. I should have asked you. But I couldn't help it. I just wanted more children."

I pushed her away and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you. But how could you think we're ready for more when we still have to worry about those three?" I asked and she sighed. "It'll work out, hon. I promise. I'm just not looking forward to the vomiting sessions again." I chuckled. "Or your pregnancy temper for that matter." She slapped me on the chest and kissed me. "Thank you for giving me more children, honey." I moaned. "Yeah."

Me and Ed walked downstairs while Jess and the kids cooed over Zack. "So, the wolf is pregnant again. What the hell are we gonna do?" Ed asked as we sat at the table. "I don't know. Right now, I'm worried about how many shes carrying. The triplets might have been a one time thing, or it's in her to have multiple at a time. And that's what worries me." Ed moaned and slammed his head on the table. "If she has more than one, I'm going to kill her." I looked right at him. "You and me both."

"I'm back." Me and Ed froze at grannys voice. "Oh shit! She's going to kill me." I stated. "For?" she asked and I turned to her. "Uhhhh. Well, we have good news…..and very bad news." Ed stated and grannys face turned stern. "Well, lets start with the good news." Me and Ed both smiled. "Well, you have a new great grandson." Ed answered and granny smiled. "Whats his name?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Zackery." Granny nodded, then turned stern again. "The bad news?"

Me and Ed looked at each other a moment, then back. "Uhhh, Jess is pregnant." I blurted and granny gasped. We were all silent for a moment. "So...you're telling me that with three monsters to deal with you're having more!?" she demanded and I lowered my head. "Yes." Silence again. "Well, I'm happy for you. But I also feel sorry for you. We'll talk about this later. For now, I'm going to meet my new grandson." She turned and walked up the stairs. "It was nice knowing you, pal." Ed teased and I turned to him. "It was nice being alive."


	2. To Central

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

To Central

Jess POV

I woke up to my stomach kicking again, so I ran to the restroom and vomited. I discovered a little over a week ago that I was pregnant again, and I could tell it was going to be just like last time. My last pregnancy had gone by at a wolfs rate, so I was only pregnant for three months before I had the triplets. I vomited again and moaned. "Not this shit again. This is the one thing I did not miss." Because my pregnacy had gone by so fast, I was vomiting the whole time. "Mommy! Daddy!" I heard the kids yell and run into the room. "Oh no."

I finished vomiting and walked into the room to find all three of them jumping on my husband trying to wake him up. "Get up daddy!" Sarah yelled. "Yeah! Come play!" Justin followed and Drake moaned in annoyance. "Kids." I called and they all turned to me. "Leave your daddy alone and lets get some breakfast." They all smiled and ran towards the kitchen. I walked over to my husband and kissed him awake. "Come on honey. Time to get up." He moaned and rolled over to me. "Damn wolves. Yawn. You okay? I heard you puking again."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to the hospital today to do a blood test." He yawned again and sat up. "I'll go with you. We can leave the kids with Ed. I still don't know how he gets them to listen to him." I chuckled and shook my head. "No idea, hon." We heard Zack cry in the other room and I stood up to get him. "I'll feed the kids, hon. You go steal your nephew before Winry gets him." he stated. I leaned over and kissed him then left for Zacks room. I walked in and over to him. "Good morning big guy." I cooed and he calmed down.

I picked him up and walked out of the room to find Winry walking out of hers. "I got him Winry. You go sleep a little more." She yawned and shook her head. "No. We have orders to fill today so I need to get up. And we have a customer coming in as well. Can you take care of it?" I nodded and gave Zack to her. Since we came home after the Promised Day, Winry took me on as an apprentice for working automail. I had gotten pretty good, but Winry was a master at the skill. "Yeah. I'll take care of it Winry. But I'll be at the hospital this morning for blood tests. And don't forget that Al and May are supposed to be here today." She smiled.

"Yeah. It's been over a year since we last saw him." I nodded, but then my stomach kicked again. I ran past Winry straight to the restroom and vomited. "Jess? You okay?" Winry asked walking up behind me. I vomited again and looked at her. "I hate being pregnant as a damn wolf." I stated and she laughed. "Want me to get Drake?" she asked and I shook my head. "I'll be fine. It'll go away in a minuet." Winry nodded then walked downstairs. I sat there as my stomach kicked and I vomited again, then it cleared.

I stood back up and walked down the stairs. The kids were all eating their breakfast while Ed and Drake had their coffee. "Morning Jess." Ed greeted and I nodded. "Morning. Drake, we need to leave soon to make it in time." He sipped his coffee and nodded. "Let me finish this then I'll head up and change." He quickly finished his coffee, then walked upstairs, then the phone rang. "I'll get it." I stated. I walked over and picked it up. "Rockbell Automail"

" _It's Mustang."_

"Oh, Colonel Mustang! It's good to hear you again."

" _Actually, it's General. Has been for two years."_ I face palmed.

"Sorry, old habits."

" _No problem. There's been a change of plans. The Fuhrer wants to see you and Blade right away. He wants you two on the next train to Central."_

"Uh, okay. We'll leave tomorrow then."

" _I'm afraid it's more urgent than that. You need to leave this morning."_

"This morning!? The train leaves in an hour!"

" _I'm aware, but the Fuhrer demands it."_ I moaned.

"Alright Mustang. We're on our way, Bye" _Click_

I ran upstairs to go get changed. "Drake. Mustang just called. We have to go to Central now. He wants us on the train this morning." He turned around and stared at me. "What!? Now!? Damn that fool. Alright, lets hurry and get dressed." I turned to the door. "Winry! Come up here!" I started changing as Winry stepped in carrying Zack. "Whats wrong, Jess?" I turned to her. "Me and Drake have to leave now for Central." I answered and Winry looked confused. "Now? What for?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. Mustang said the Fuhrer wants us there right now."

"I'm starting to hate Grumman already." Drake stated as we both finished and began packing our suitcases. "Well, the kids will be fine with us. You know they listen to Ed." Winry stated and me and Drake turned to her. "I swear, I'm going to figure out how that runt does it." Drake said as I nodded. We finished our bags, walked down the stairs, and gave our children hugs and kisses. "You all behave for uncle Ed and aunt Winry." I stated and the all nodded. "We will mommy." Liz answered and I scoffed because I didn't believe not one bit of it.

"Honey! Let go!" Drake hollered and we left the house. Drake looked at his watch and freaked out. "The train leaves in forty minuets! It's an hour and a half run to the station!" I chuckled, took my shirt off, and changed forms. "Not for a wolf. Get on!" He put my shirt in the bag and climbed on my back. "Hold on tight!" He nodded and I began running at full speed down the road. "Damn, honey! You've gotten faster than I remember!" he stated as we stopped just out side of the station. I changed back and put my shirt back on.

We got our tickets and boarded the train, that we caught just in time, and took our usual booth in the back. "Sigh. Made it. I swear, there had better be a good damn reason that Grumman is putting us through this and cutting my leave so short." Drake complained and I nodded. "Well, at least we get a few days away from the kids." I stated and he smiled. "To do what?" I looked at him and he had a suggestive look on his face. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. If you think you can handle it." He chuckled. "I think you're the one who can't handle 'me'."

"We'll see about that." I retorted and he laughed. He leaned against the window and I against him, and we fell asleep. We woke back up to the train stopping in East City. We got off and went to the schedule board to see when the next train to Central was. "Wow. They changed the times. The next train is in thirty minuets." he said surprised. "Think we have enough time to grab something to eat for the ride?" I asked and he shook his head. "No. It's a ten minuet walk to the nearest restaurant and you have to think about the time to make the order. We'll get something as soon as we get to Central." he said and I moaned.

We sat on the bench and waited for the train to arrive, then boarded when it did. We took our booth, but as the train left, the sudden movement made my stomach kick and I ran to the restroom. Drake pulled my hair away as I began vomiting again. "Now I'm thinking twice about this." I stated and he chuckled. "Nope! Too late for that. You wanted more? Well you got more, so suck it up." he said laughing and I turned to him. "I'm going to.." I vomited again. "Kill you." I finished then vomited again.

The whole train ride consisted of me sleeping and vomiting. I was now starting to feel the fatigue from the pregnancy, and I hated it. When we got off the train, Drake walked to a nearby phone and called Central Command for a car. We waited for about ten minuets until the car showed up and we got in. "Morning, sir. Where to?" the driver asked. "Central Command, North Gate please." Drake answered and we left the station. "It's been awhile since I've been here, hon. When we get done seeing the Fuhrer, can we go see Mrs. Gracia?" I asked and he smiled. "Of course we can. I hope she don't have any apple pie though."

"And why is that!? You know how much I love her apple pie!" I said sternly and he glared at me. "Because it makes you hyper as hell." he answered laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. We got to the Gate and took the stairs up to the court yard. That's when we ran into Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong. "Alex!" I yelled and ran to him. "Well if it isn't Jess. How have you been my dear?" he asked as I grabbed him in a hug. "Oh, you know. Playing referee for three little monsters, getting pregnant again." I felt him twitch at that. "Again!? Three is not enough!?" I looked at him and shook my head. "No. I plan on at least ten more."

"OH HELL NO YOU DAMN WOLF!" Drake yelled and I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm joking, freak!" Alex laughed. "So when do I get to see the three 'monsters'?" he asked. "Whenever you come by for dinner." I answered and he laughed more. "I'll do that. I'm sorry, but I must return to my duties. It has been a pleasure, Mrs. Ganters." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "It was good to see you again, Alex." He smiled, then walked off. "Well, come on, hon. Lets go see Mustang." We walked into the main building and to the front desk.

"State Alchemist, Drake Ganters here to see General Mustang." Drake told the woman at the desk. "Of course sir. He is expecting you now. Go right ahead." Drake nodded and we walked down the hallways to Mustangs office door and knocked. "Enter." we heard his stern voice. We walked in and up to his desk. "Hello, sir. Blade reporting as ordered." Drake greeted and saluted, that Mustang returned. He turned to me. "Hello Jess. How are the kids?" I shrugged my shoulders. "A nuisance as always, Colonel...Oh I'm sorry...General." He smiled and shook his head.

"And what about Fullmetal and his family?" he asked and I chuckled. "That little boy Zack is adorable as ever. He' so.." I stopped when I noticed a ring on Mustangs hand and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Who!?" I asked and he and Drake looked at me confused. "What do you mean 'who'?" Mustang asked. I walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and pointed at his ring. "WHO!?" I asked again sternly with tears in my eyes. Drake now saw the ring and looked Mustang in the eyes. "Yeah! Who!?" he demanded. Just then, Major Hawkeye walked in behind us and that's when it hit us.

I ran over to her, grabbed her left hand, and sure enough, she had a ring on it. I looked her in the eyes then grabbed her in a tight hug. "Congrats Riza!" I yelled as Drake turned to Mustang. "You sly old dog!" he stated with a smirk. Mustang moaned and I ran over to him, grabbing him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you two! Congrats Roy!" I yelled and he chuckled. "Thanks."


	3. The New Assignments

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

The New Assignments

Drake POV

We had just discovered that Mustang was now married to Hawkeye, so we decided to chat for a minuet before we saw the Fuhrer. "So, how long?" I asked. "Only two months now." Riza answered and Jess was jumping up and down with joy. "Well, as long as it took for you two to finally get together, I'm happy for ya." Just then, Jess stopped moving. "Uh, wheres the restroom?" she asked and Mustang pointed to a door in the side of the office. Jess ran in and closed the door. "Is she okay?" Riza asked and I moaned.

"Uh….how do I say this?" I deadpanned. "Just simply say it, Blade." Mustang answered sternly. "Sigh. Jess is pregnant again." Riza gasped and Mustangs face changed to one of shock. "You have got to be joking!" he almost yelled and I shook my head. "I really wish I was." I heard Mustang choke trying to hold back a laughing fit. Riza walked up and gave me a hug. "I'm happy for you two." I moaned. "Yeah. And now my life is over." Mustang couldn't hold it back anymore, he busted out laughing.

Riza glared at him and he shut up. I snickered. "You really are a dog, Mustang. And it's easy to see who holds the leash in your marriage." I finished in a laugh and he growled. We heard the restroom door open and we looked at Jess. "You okay hon?" I asked and she shook her head. "I think this one is worse than the last." she answered and I glared at her. "I swear to you, if you have any more than one in there, I'll kill you!" Riza and Mustang broke out into a laugh. Me and Jess both moaned. "Well, enough chit chat. Lets go see the Fuhrer." Mustang ordered.

We walked down the hallways until we finally got to the Fuhrers outer office and walked in. Mustang turned to the secretary. "General Mustang. I am here to see the Fuhrer as ordered." The lady looked at me and Jess. "Oh, yes! This way General. He is waiting for you." She stood up walked to the inner office door and knocked. "Yes?" we heard a voice inside. "General Mustang is here now sir." "Oh yes. Send him in." The lady turned to us. "The Fuhrer will see you now, General." We walked into the large office and saw Fuhrer Grumman sitting behind his desk.

"Please, come in." he ordered and we approached his desk. Mustang and I saluted him while Jess bowed. "General Mustang repor.." "Oh knock it off Mustang." Grumman waved him off. He stood up, walked around his desk and shook mine and Mustangs hands. He then walked over to Jess, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "I finally get to meet the famous Mrs. Ganters. A pleasure." he said as he stood up straight. "No sir. The pleasure is mine. And a late congratulations on taking office sir." He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Ganters."

"Please, sir. Just Jess." she politely corrected and he smiled more. "Of course 'Jess'. Well now. Lets have a seat and get down to why I brought you here." We all sat down on the couches as he returned to his desk and grabbed some papers. "General Mustang is already aware of the general situation, but I'll fully brief you two now." He walked over and handed me and her the papers. "Over the past year, I have ordered random and thorough inspections of all laboratories in Amestris, military and non-military. Most of them were not working on anything illegal or immoral."

He sat down next to Mustang. "However, we have found some that were conducting illegal experiments, most on humans." Me and Jess stared at him in shock. "With respect, sir. This shit is still going on!?" I asked sternly and Grumman nodded. "Yes. In fact, due to the fact that we are still recovering from the Promised Day, things have gotten much worse. For example." He pointed at the stack of papers Jess had. "Those are all brief profiles on the human based chimeras we found during two raids last week."

Me and Jess were just pure shocked as we flipped through page after page of people who had been turned into chimeras, like my wife had. "What!? This many!?" Jess asked shocked. There were adults, teenagers, even toddlers. "This is too freaking sick! If I ever see the men who did this, I'll will truly kill them!" I growled. "No need." Grumman stated and I turned to him. "Why?" He readjusted his glasses. "When the first discovery was made, I issued a law, that anyone found conducting illegal experiments of any kind on humans will be tried and executed."

I nodded sternly. "Good!" I turned back to the papers. "Now to continue. I know all about what you did for us on the Promised day Blade Alchemist. That is why you are being promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, effective immediately. And it is also why I am assigning this matter for you to handle." I turned to him confused. "What do you mean, sir?" He adjusted his glasses again. "Anything and everything regarding this matter is your responsibility. I am putting you in charge of this matter. Anyone, regardless of rank, who is part of this is to answer to you alone."

I glared at him and nodded heavily. "Right! I will put an end to this madness! But I must ask. What does my wife have to do with this, sir?" He smiled and looked at her. "I cannot really order you to do anything, Jess. But I can request something of you." Jess turned to him. "I am going to authorize the start of a new organization within the government. It's one, and sole purpose is to facilitate, harbor, and protect any and all human based chimeras that are found. They are Amestrian citizens who have fallen victim to illegal research and experimentation."

I saw Jess's eyes light up. "That's good sir. They deserve it." He smiled more. "I want you to be the head of this organization." Me and Jess gasped. "Me, sir!? But why!?" Jess asked. "Simple." he said and pointed at her. "You are a chimera. You were rescued from the fifth laboratory. You were there since you were a baby. And now, you're happily married, have children, and have made a new life for yourself. You are the perfect person to give these people something to live for. I want you to take position of head representative for them. I'm calling it the Department of Chimera Affairs, and you will be the one in charge."

She lowered her head and said nothing. I turned to him. "Sir...she's pregnant. She wont be able to do the job. I can see she wants to do it, but real soon, we wont even be able to breath, sir." He chuckled. "She really wont have to do anything. It's simple. Non-military officials will be assigned under her to handle the matters. She just has the final word on everything that happens within the organization. As for your children, special child care givers can watch them while she works, along with any other children we find."

I turned to Jess and her head was still lowered. "Well, Jess? What do you want to do?" She said nothing. She slowly flipped through the profile pages and looked at each one. After a minuet, she closed the folder, tears in her eyes. "I'll do it." She lifted her head and stared at Grumman. "I'll do it, sir. I accept." I saw Mustang, who remained quiet, smirk. "Very good. And before I forget again, I have also passed another law regarding chimeras." Me and Jess looked at him eagerly. "All chimeras are not, at any time, to be treated any different than normal humans. They will all be given the same rights and respect as normal humans. Any crimes or offenses that a person commits against a chimera, will be tried the same as he had done so against a human."

Me and Jess both smiled. "That's great sir. They all now have a chance to live normal lives again." I stated and he smiled. "Mustang has informed me of the matters regarding your 'previous pregnancy' in full detail, Jess. As strange as it is to only be pregnant for around three months, that is enough time to get things set up and the organization started and running. So you can relax at home until you have the child. In the meantime, I'll be preparing a new building to house the rescued chimeras until they can get on their feet. If you wish, you may move in and live there to make things easier."

Me and Jess smiled. "A new home, huh? You sure about this hon?" I asked and she quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to help these people. Give them the lives they deserve." I leaned over and kissed her. "Also. Because of the new law, it means that you don't have to hide your ears and tail anymore. As beautiful as they are." he said with a smirk. "Are you hitting on my wife, sir?" I asked jokingly and he laughed. "Of course not. Mustang also told me how much trouble she is. I have enough to deal with, I don't need to try and handle a wolf." Jess glared at him and I laughed.

"I hate you all." she moaned and Grumman turned to me. "I'll let you return to your leave, Blade Alchemist. But you better be ready to work hard when you return. Whatever it takes, I want this matter dealt with and finished. As soon as possible. What ever you need to handle this matter quickly and save these chimeras, you'll get it." he finished sternly and I nodded. "It will be sir. But I do have a request." He rose a brow. "And that is?" I smirked. "Edward Elric cannot perform alchemy, so he cannot be a State Alchemist. However, if he wishes to join in this, I want him as my second in command."

I saw Mustang smirk as well. "After what the Fullmetal Alchemist has done for us, I cannot deny that request. If he wishes, he may come to me and I will commission him in the military and have him assigned only to you. But only if he wishes it. I am aware that he now has a family, and his wife runs a well respected automail shop in Resembool. I won't take that away from him against his will. He deserves it." I nodded. "Understood sir. So I'll report back in two weeks when my leave is over." He raised his hand and stopped me.

"Not necessary. I am also extending your leave due to 'lack of assignments'. So you can stay home until after the children are born. But I want you to check in with General Mustang every two weeks. Understood?" I smiled and nodded. "Clearly sir." He smiled then stood up, we all followed suit. "Well then." He turned to Jess. "Again, a pleasure to finally meet you, Jess. And congratulations." He kissed her hand again. "As I said, sir. The pleasure is all mine. And no disrespect sir." He looked at her a little confused. She then grabbed him in a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for all you have done, sir. Thank you."

They separated and both smiled. "Of course, Mrs Ganters." He turned to me and Mustang. "Thank you all. You are dismissed." Me and Mustang both saluted as Jess bowed. "Thank you sir." we all spoke in unison. We turned and left the office. When we left the outer office, Mustang turned to me and shook my hand. "Congratulations on the promotion, Lieutenant Colonel Ganters." I smiled. "Thank you, General." I turned to my wife and kissed her. "And congratulations on your new assignment, honey." She kissed me back and hugged me. "Thank you, dear."

We said our final goodbyes and walked to the front gate for a cab. "We can go to Gracias now, right?" she asked and I nodded. "Yup. And no pie!" I blurted and she gave me an evil look. "YES PIE!"


	4. Eds Secret

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Eds Secret

 **One Week Later**

Drake POV

We stayed in Central for a few days so Jess could visit old friends and so we could relax before going home. We got off the train in Resembool and started our walk to the hospital. We decided to do a blood test since it was near the station and it would save a trip. We walked to the front desk and had her checked in for the test. They took her blood and she passed out on the bed from fatigue. I heard the door open and the doctor walked in. "Hey honey, docs here." I said as I shook her awake.

She sat up, yawned, then looked to the doctor. "Well?" she asked as I prepared for the bad news. "Well, blood test came back negative for any infections." He flipped a page over the board he was holding. "And the test also came back positive for pregnancy. Results show you're about a little over two months now." I sighed and looked at Jess. "Same as last time." I whispered then turned back to the doctor. "Did it say how many?" He looked at the page again, then to me. _Oh god. Here it comes._ "It shows that she is carrying twins."

I face palmed and Jess moaned. "Not again." we spoke in unison. "Are you sure, doc?" she asked and he checked the paper again. "Yup. Two months with twins. Congratulations." he said then left the room. I turned to my wife. "They are all going to kill us." I stated and she nodded. Just then the doctor came back. "I apologize sir. There was a mistake when they wrote the results down. It turns out you're having three, not two." I jerked my head to my wife and death glared her. "You are so dead!" I whispered. We checked out of the hospital and began our slow walk to the house.

"I'm sorry honey. You know I can't control how many I have." she said sadly. I gave a long sigh. "I know honey. But three more? What the hell are we going to do? That's six now! And last time they said only twins, yet you had three! What if this time you're carrying more than that this time?" She moaned and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry." I sighed again and pulled her close. "Whatever, we'll get through it. Maybe these guys will listen to Ed too." She chuckled and looked at me. I love you, freak." I kissed her and smiled. "Love you too, wolf."

We got back to the house and walked in, to the worse sight possible. Edward Elric, giving our three monsters candy. "SO THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!? CANDY!?" Jess yelled as Ed ran out the back door and she followed him with a wrench. SO THAT'S HOW YOU GOT THEM TO LISTEN TO YOU!" I left the front door tried to head him off. I waited around the corner, and as he passed I stuck my foot out, tripping him. Me and Jess stood over him, me with my arms crossed, and Jess tapping the wrench in her other hand.

"So, that's why the freaking hell they are always so hyper! You have been causing us nothing but pain and misery for two damn years! And now, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I yelled as Jess slugged him with the wrench, knocking him out. "Grab his freaking arms!" I demanded and we carried him to the tree. "Hold him up!" I ordered as I climbed the tree to a branch above her. "Hand me his legs!" and she did. She lifted him up to where his legs were against the branch. I drew an array on it and used alchemy to morph the branch tightly around his ankles. "There, that will hold him." I stated as I jumped out of the tree and looked up at him. "He don't have alchemy, so he can't get loose." I turned to Jess, she had pure rage in her eyes.

"Go get the yard sprinkler!" I demanded again and she left to get it. It was at that moment that Ed woke up. "What the!? Drake! Get me down! NOW!" I glared at him as Jess came back with the sprinkler. "Edward Elric! For the crime of two long years of pure torture, I sentence you to a whole day of watering!" I plainly stated then turned to my wife. "Begin the punishment!" She set the sprinkler under Ed and turned it on. "NO! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" he yelled on the top, or bottom being upside down, of his lungs. "We will return once punishment is over!" Me and Jess turned, and walked back to the house, leaving Ed stuck in the tree.

"Two damn years! Two years that damn idiot has been torturing us!" Jess growled. We walked inside and saw Winry feeding the kids lunch at the table. "Oh, hey guys. Welcome home." She looked around a second. "Where did Ed go?" she asked. Me and Jess looked at each other, then back to her. "I'll show you." I answered. I walked through the kitchen and to the window facing the tree Ed was in. "He's right here." Winry walked up to me confused. "Where?" I slid the curtains open. "There." Winry looked out the window and saw her husband in the tree, soaked from the sprinkler.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" I glared at her. "What did 'I' do!? That little shit you call a husband has been feeding candy to my kids for two damn years!" I yelled back and her jaw dropped. "That's why they've been so hyper!?" she asked and I nodded. "Yup! And that's why they always listen to him!" Winrys eyes then filled with pure rage. She ran to Jess, snatched the wrench she was still holding and ran out the door.

"OH! I've gotta see this!" Jess yelled as she ran to me next to the window. We saw Ed panic and wave his arms in front of him. Then we watched as Winry ran up to him annnnnnd. SMACK! Eds body went limp as she slugged him twice more, then walked back to the house. We turned around as she walked into the kitchen. "I am sooo sorry guys! I really had no idea!" she pleaded and we waved her off. "No need. Those three gave you just as much trouble as they did us. So we forgive you. But not you're husband!" I stated and we all nodded. "Does this mean no more candy daddy?" Liz asked and I glared at her. "YOU'RE NEVER GETTING ANOTHER PIECE OF CANDY IN YOUR LIFE!"

Just then Al walked down the stairs. "What in the world is going on down here!?" he asked and Jess glared at him. "Your idiot brother has been feeding my three monsters with candy for two years! That's what!" she yelled and Als jaw dropped. "How could brother be that stupid!? Giving three toddlers candy!? That's just stupid!" I glared at him too. "Try living with it for two damn years, Alphonse!" I yelled as Winry looked past my head out the window. "OH! He's awake! Time for another slug fest!" Winry stated and turned to walk, but Jess stopped her. "Oh no you don't! My turn!"

Jess took the wrench and walked out the door. Me, Winry, and Al walked to the window and watched the show. Ed panicked again as he saw Jess walk up to him. SMACK! "Ooooh. That's gotta hurt." I stated. "I hope she doesn't kill him." Al stated and I turned to him. "I hope she does!" A minuet later, Jess came back to the kitchen. "Want a turn AL?" she asked and Al shook his head. "Uh, no. I'll just go get him down now." We all glared at him. "You go ANYWHERE near that tree, you'll be next!" Jess yelled, holding the wrench to Als chest. "Okay...I'll stay away from it." He cowered away and went upstairs.

That evening, we decided that Ed had learned his lesson, so we let him down. We all sat at the table and enjoyed dinner. "Hey Ed. After dinner, me and Jess need to talk to you. You may come if you wish Al." I said and they both nodded. We continued the rest of dinner in peace. Afterward, me, Ed, Al, and Jess went to the porch. "So what is it Drake?" Ed asked and I sighed. "Well first. I've been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel." Ed and Al smiled. "Congrats Drake! That's great!" Al stated, "Yeah. But, I've been given a special assignment. Long story short, the illegal human experiments are still going on."

"What? Still?" Ed asked and I nodded, Jess lowered her head. "Yes, still. I've been placed in charge of finding the labs and their victims. The Fuhrer said that I am in command of anyone part of the search, regardless of rank." Ed smiled. "That's good! I know you'll get those bastards!" I smiled back. "I gave a request to the Fuhrer, and he accepted." Ed rose his brow. "And that is?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "If you accept, I've asked that you be recommissioned in the military as my second in command. You'll be given your rank back, as well as State Alchemist privileges. I want you to help me find these bastards and put a stop to this."

Ed lowered his head and thought about it. "I would love to, but I can't leave now. What about my family?" I patted his shoulder. "If Winry wants to come, she can. She can open her own shop in Central." Ed looked at me, then into the house. "Winry! Come here a sec!" We heard her walk down the stairs and to us. "What?" We all smiled at her. "Would you like to open your own automail shop in Central?" Ed asked. Winry gasped, then nodded. "Yes! I would love that!" she answered smiling. Ed turned back to me. "Then I accept. But what are we going to do with them when we find them?"

"That's my job." Jess jumped in and Ed looked at her. "Your job?" Jess nodded. "The Fuhrer is starting a new organization in the government for the protection of all the chimeras. And he placed me in charge of it. And after the kids are born, we're moving to Central. The Fuhrer is also providing a place to use as a shelter for the chimeras until they can get out on their own. He said that we can live there if we wish." Winry, Ed, and Al all smiled. "Well, looks like we're moving soon." Ed stated. "When?" Winry asked and I looked at her. "They still have to set things up. Well be leaving a couple of weeks after the kids are born." I answered.

Winry smiled, but Ed stared at me. "What do you mean 'kids'?" Winry glared at him. "Duh! She pregnant you.." And that's when it clicked in her head. She turned to me and Jess. "Yes, what do you mean by 'kids'?" Me and Jess both moaned. "We did a blood test on the way home. I'm a little over two months now." Jess started and Ed glared. "And!?" he asked and I moaned again. "She pregnant….with three." No one moved an inch.

"WHAT!?" Ed and Winry yelled in unison. Me and Jess moaned again, then nodded. "THREE!?" We nodded again. "Oh god! That's six monsters now!" Ed yelled and I turned to him. "They were only monsters because you gave them candy!" I yelled and Ed moaned. "I'm going to die! I know it!" Ed complained and I smirked. "I could just tie you up in the tree again and let the sprinkler kill you. Or Jess and Winry." I stated and he shivered. "No! Please not the tree again!" We all, except Ed, busted out laughing.


	5. The Pack Is Complete

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

The Pack Is Complete

 **Two Months Later**

Drake POV

Heaven, that's what it's been like in the house since the kids got all the sugar out of their systems. And after the 'tree incident', Ed never gave them candy again. They would actually behave, for being four years old now. But the past week has been really bad for my wife. She was getting really close to the birth, and she was spending more time in the restroom vomiting than anywhere else. Her face was now ghost white and she was always tired. If she wasn't puking, she was sleeping. We had to force her to stay awake long enough just to eat something. It was getting really bad.

I walked downstairs to get something for her to eat and saw Winry. "How is she?" I shook my head. "Not good. If she doesn't have them soon, they may kill her." I finished in tears. Winry walked over and hugged me. "She'll be fine Drake. Just have hope." Tears flowed from my eyes. "Now I know….how she felt that day in the hospital...when I wanted to die." Winry gripped me tighter and began to cry herself. "Drake!" I heard her moan, but not scream. "I'm coming honey!" I pulled away from Winry, but she kissed my cheek before she let me go.

I walked into the room and she was sitting up. "I'm having the pains again. Can you take me to soak in the tub for a bit?" I nodded and helped her up. We walked a couple of steps, then she flinched in pain. "Honey?" She gripped her very large stomach, much bigger than last time, and growled. "It's really bad hon. It hurts so bad." I reached over and put my hand on her stomach. I could feel the kids kicking like crazy. "Any day now hon. They'll be here any day." I stated. She was still in a lot of pain and was clenching her teeth.

"Hon, you want me to carry you there?" She slowly nodded, and I bent to pick her up. But she yelped in pain and fell to her knees. "Honey! You okay!?" I cried and she shook her head. "No….their….coming." I gasped, looked down, and saw the all too familiar liquid around her. "ED! WINRY! GET UP HERE NOW!" I tried to comfort my wife as I heard running in the house. "What is it!?" Ed yelled as he came through the door. "It's time! Get Winry!" I yelled and Ed took off to find her. "Come on, hon. Lets get you on the bed." I carefully picked her up and set her on the bed just as Winry came running in. "Drake, get the towels! And tell Ed to get boiling water!"

I left the room and saw Ed. "Hey, get some boiling water!" He nodded and ran to the kitchen. "GRANNY!" I saw her walk out under me. "What is going on!?" she hollered. "Jess is in labor! Get up here!" She gasped and started running up the stairs. I ran to the closet and got all of the towels I could find. Granny ran into the room with me behind. "Got the towels." I set them next to Winry and walked over to hold Jess's hand. "It's okay hon. It's going to be okay. Just breathe." She crushed my hand in pain and clenched her teeth. "She's ready!" Winry called.

Jess was breathing frantically and crushing my hand more and more. She let out a loud, painful scream, then we heard the baby cry. "It's a boy!" granny called out as Ed ran in with the water. I looked at the door and saw the other three kids. "Ed, get the kids!" I called and he nodded. "NO CANDY!" Jess screamed in pain and Ed twitched. He got them out of the room and closed the door. Then Jess let out another scream, and I heard another baby's cry. "A girl!" Tears were flooding my eyes as I looked at my wife. "Their coming hon, their coming."

She didn't answer, she just crushed my hand even more. Again, she let out a huge scream, followed by another cry. "A boy!" granny called and I looked at my wife again. "Two boys and a girl hon. Their here. Safe and sound." She again didn't answer, her breathing was crazy and her face getting paler. "Honey, come on. Breathe easy." She clenched in pain again. "There's another!" Winry yelled and I stared at her. "You have got to be freaking kidding! Four!?" I yelled and she nodded. Jess let out one last painful scream, and I heard yet, another child cry. "A girl!" Winry yelled and I turned to her. "Please tell me that's all!"

Winry smiled and nodded. "All done. I still don't know how she can do this. Three months, and four kids!?" I chuckled and looked at Jess. Her breathing had slowed, but she was so pale. "Honey, it's going to be okay. Just relax." She turned to me. "I freaking hate you." I chuckled again. "But you love me." She smiled. "Too damn much." She pulled me over and kissed me. "And now the pack is complete." she said and I laughed. "You're damn right it is." I stated and she looked around. "Where are they?"

I walked over and picked up our first boy. He had brown hair with red ears and tail, and yellow eyes. "The first boy. I'm thinking Mathew?" I asked and she nodded. "I love it." I gave Mathew to her and picked up the first girl. Her hair, ears, and tail were all brown, and she had blue eyes. "I want to name her Jenny, hon" Jess said and I nodded. "Jenny it is." I handed her to Jess and we just started crying. I was about to break down right there.

I reached down and picked up our second boy. He was a bit scary. His hair, ears, and tail were flat black, but his eyes were like Justins, ice blue. "How about Scott, hon?" I asked and she nodded again. "Scott." I stood there and held him as Winry picked up the last one. Her hair and ears were pure white, way more than Justins, but her eyes were a golden yellow. Winry turned to us. "She's so adorable. Please...let me name her!" she begged. I looked at my wife and she nodded. "Go right ahead Winry." she answered and Winry smiled. "I like Susan!" I turned back to Jess and she smiled. "I love it. Susan it is."

We spent the next twenty minuets holding and switching kids. Until Ed poked his head in the door. "May I come in?" I looked at him. "Are you going to feed them candy too?" I asked and he shook his head. "Then yes, you may. Come meet your new nieces and nephews." I replied, but he stopped when he saw Jess holding two, me holding one, and Winry holding one. "Please don't tell me…!" he asked and we all nodded. "Yup. Four more." His jaw dropped. "What the hell is wrong with you!? First three, now four!?" he yelled and we all nodded again. He face palmed and walked over.

I handed Scott to him and he froze. "What's wrong Ed?" Winry asked and he didn't move. "This one scares me. It's like his eyes are piercing my soul." We all laughed. "Get used to it Ed. He can't be any scarier than Jess." I teased and he shook his head. "No. For some reason, I fear these eyes more than hers." We laughed again and switched kids, Ed now holding no one. "So what are their names?" Ed asked and I started pointing. "Mathew, Jenny, Scott, and Susan." Ed looked at Scott. "I love the names, but keep that one away from me." Me and Jess looked at each other, then smirked.

I took Scott from her and gave her back Jenny. "Oh Ed." I called and he looked to me. "Here you go." I held Scott up to him and he backed away. "No! I said to keep that one away from me! There's evil in those eyes! I know it!" Ed ran out of the room as I brought Scott closer. When he was gone, we all busted all into a full out laughing fit. "Daddy, mommy. Can we come in?" I heard Liz ask. I turned to the door and all three were peeking their heads around the corner. "Yes, of course. Come meet your new brothers and sisters." Jess called and they all ran to her.

I walked to Winry. "Here, take him please. I gotta make some calls." She took him and cooed at him. I left the room and walked to the phone. "Hmm, who first?" I ran names in my head until I thought of the perfect one to start with. I pickup the phone and dialed the number.

" _Mustangs residence."_

"Hello, sir. It's Blade. I'm calling to check in."

" _Very well. How's the wife?"_

"Well, she just got done having the kids."

" _That's great. So, how many this time?"_ I didn't answer.

" _She had three again, didn't she?"_

"Uh..."

" _...You have got to be kidding."_

"Unfortunately not sir. She had two boys and two girls."

" _Well that's just great. Now I have seven of them to worry about." "SEVEN!?"_ I heard Riza shout through the room they were in. I heard the phone rattle for a second. _"Drake! Did she really have four!?"_ Riza sorta yelled.

"Yeah...four. Two boys and two girls."

" _We're getting on the first train there! We have to see them!"_ I started laughing.

"Okay, we'll be expecting you guys."

" _And tell her congratulations for me and Roy Drake."_

"I will. See you soon, Riza. Bye."

" _Bye." Click_

I started to laugh out loud as I hung up the phone, then picked it back up and dialed again. After about twenty minuets of transfers, I finally got a hold of May in Xing

" _Drake, is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Is Al nearby?"

" _Yes, he's right here. Do you need him?"_

"Well I was just calling to let him know that Jess had the kids."

" _She had the kids!? Boys or girls!?"_

"Two boys and two girls."

"… _..SHE HAD FOUR!?" "What! Four!?"_ I started laughing again.

"Yes, she had four. So the end result is four girls and three boys."

" _...I feel bad for you Drake. We'll leave first thing in the morning."_

"Okay. And the Mustangs are coming here too."

" _Oh really? That's so nice of them. We'll be there in a week. Congratulations Drake. To you both."_

"Thanks May. Can you let Ling know as well?"

" _Of course. I'll get in touch with him right after this."_

"Okay then. See you guys in a week. Bye May."

" _Bye." Click_

I just couldn't hold it any more, I busted out laughing. I walked back upstairs and to our room to find Jess asleep. Winry was holding Jenny and Mathew, Liz was holding Scott, and Sarah was holding Susan. "Hey guys. Guess what." They all looked at me. "Uncle Al and May are coming over." The three older kids all smiled, trying to be quiet cause the babies were sleeping. I walked over to them. "So what do you think of your new brothers and sisters guys?" They all looked at me and nodded. "We love them daddy." Liz answered. I walked over to Winry and took the other two from her. "I'll leave you guys for now." she said and left the room. Jess was still sleeping as were the four younger kids. I looked at every one of my kids, then to my wife, still sleeping. Tears fell from my eyes. "Thank you, wolf. For everything."


	6. Teaching The Kids

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Teaching The Kids

Jess POV

I sat there in bed, holding my two new daughters while Drake held the boys. It's been two days since the birth, but I was still stuck in bed. This pregnancy had completely drained my body of everything, so I was going to be recovering for quite a while. "Mommy, can we go outside?" I looked and saw Sarah standing next to me. I thought about it for a minuet, then sighed. "Yes, you may. But stay in the yard." I answered and she smiled. "Okay!" She ran out of the room with the other two and down the stairs. "Thank you honey." I turned to see my husband looking at me.

"For?" I asked and he smiled. "For the perfect family you gave me." I smiled back as tears came to my eyes. "No...thank you." He leaned over and we kissed. Winry walked in with a tray of food and set it next to me. "I'll take them, you eat." she stated. I let her take the girls, grabbed the tray, and set it on my lap. "I am not joking when I say this, hon." I turned to my husband. "No more. We're done having kids. And I really mean it." he stated and I nodded. "I agree. I do want more, but seven is more than enough. So I am done."

We suddenly heard tiny footsteps come up the stairs and towards the room. I looked to see Justin run over. "Daddy, there is a man and a woman here. They said they want you." I looked at Drake and rose my brow. "They're early." I said and he nodded. "Well, let me put the boys down and I'll greet them." He set the boys down in their bassinets, that he had made, and kissed me. "Be right back with our guests hon." I smiled as he turned and walked out of the room.

Drake POV

I left the room and walked down the stairs to see Mustang and Riza standing in the yard. Liz and Sarah were holding them at bay with there little growls. I walked to the door and chuckled. "Liz! Sarah! Be nice to our guests!" They both looked to me and lowered their heads. "Yes daddy." Liz answered. "It's so nice to finally see them. They've gotten so big, Drake." Riza commented and I chuckled. "Thanks." She walked to me and gave me a hug, but something felt odd. I pushed her away and looked down to see that she had a small bump on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes. Almost three months now." I smiled back and turned to Mustang...well Riza is a Mustang too...so I'll just call him Roy now. "Congrats, you sly old dog." He smirked at me. "Me, sly? You're the one who decided to have seven kids." I face palmed. "Don't remind me." They both started laughing. "So, can we meet the new additions?" Riza asked and I nodded. "But of course. This way. And girls, you two behave." They both nodded. "Yes daddy." Liz answered.

We walked up to the room and I poked my head in the door. "Hon, are you ready for our guests?" She looked at me and nodded. Me, Roy, and Riza all walked in. "Hello Jess." Roy greeted as Jess smiled. "Hey you two! I've missed you.!" Riza walked over and hugged Jess, then saw the boys in their bassinets. "Oh, Jess! Their so adorable. May I?" Jess nodded and Riza picked up Mathew. I walked over, picked up Scott, then handed him to Roy. He just stared at him. "His eyes scare me." he stated and me and Jess laughed. "Ed is scared of him. He thinks he's evil." Roy looked at me, then back to Scott. "I can see why." Riza turned around and glared at Roy. "Roy! Be nice!" I laughed. "It's fine. He scares me too. I think it's the black hair mixed with ice blue eyes."

Riza stayed upstairs with Jess while me and Roy walked down for some tea. "So, how are things in Central?" Roy turned to me. "Busy. And we need to talk. Alone." I turned around and saw my three kids staring at Roy. "Kids! Go play in the yard and leave the poor man alone!" They all took off out the door. "Sorry bout that." I walked over, handed him his tea, then sat down. "It's fine. Blade. Things have gotten bad. These people know we're after them in full scale now. They've resorted to killing all of their subjects if their lab is discovered."

I lowered my head in anger. "So what do we do about it?" I heard Roy tap the table twice, so I looked up. "You didn't hear this from me, Blade. The Fuhrer told you that whatever you needed, you would get it. It's time we stopped playing by their rules. It makes my skin crawl to admit this, but I can't do anything without your approval. Give me the order, and I'll march on these bastards with an army." I had to think about it for a minuet, but he was right. Nothing was getting done, and those people are dying.

"Granted. I'll call the Fuhrer tomorrow and tell him that I need a company sized unit. Take them, and you flood those bastards. Avoid fatalities if you can, but I want those people found. I'll be here another week, then I'll join you. I'm putting you in charge of the south sector. And Mustang, I'm trusting you to find these bastards. Don't let those people down." He nodded then took a sip of his tea. "I will." We heard tiny footsteps enter the kitchen and I turned to see Liz. "Whats wrong sweety?" She pointed out the door. "Justins stuck in the tree." I face palmed and Roy snickered.

I walked out to the said tree and Justin was holding on for dear life. "Justin, why are you in the tree?" I asked and he cried. "I was just trying to catch the squirrel." I started laughing as I grabbed him and set him down on the ground. "And why were you going after the squirrel?" He lowered his head. "I just wanted to pet it." I chuckled and knelt down next to him. "Maybe he didn't want to be petted. Some creatures don't like being petted and just want to be left alone." I explain and he cheered up. "Okay daddy." I kissed him on the head and stood up.

"You guys want a snack before dinner?" Their heads all bobbled up and down quickly. "Alright. Lets get that snack." We all walked to the house and I saw Roy had left the table. I got the kids some cheese and crackers, then sat on the couch. I grabbed one of my alchemy books and started reading. "Daddy." I lowered the book and looked at Sarah. "Whats that one about?" She was pointing at the book. "It's about something called alchemy, sweety." She tilted her head. "You mean the magic you can do?" I chuckled at the fact she called alchemy magic.

"Well, yes. This book teaches you how to do it." She smiled at me. "Can you teach me, daddy?" she asked and Justin turned to me as well. "Me too daddy." I chuckled more as I got up and walked over to the table. I sat down between Justin and Sarah and looked at Liz. "You wanna join too sweety?" She shook her head. "No. I like what mommy does." I chuckled. "You like automail?" She nodded. "Well, mommy wont be working on automail for a long time sweety. But how about we get aunt Winry to teach you?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes please."

I smiled with tears in my eyes. They already know what they want to do. They're growing up too fast. I sat there telling Justin and Sarah about alchemy while Liz walked off to go play outside. I couldn't believe how fast they were catching on. I'd tell them something, and twenty minuets later, they'd remember it exactly how I said it. I decided to take the risk and let them try the most basic transmutation there was. I drew a small array on a piece of paper, grabbed some dirt from outside, and placed it in the center.

"Okay Justin, remember what I told you. Nice and slow now." He nodded and placed his small hands on the array, but nothing happened. "It wont work daddy." he said in tears. "Well, don't give up. Keep trying, and remember what I said. Let it flow through you." He nodded and again put his hands on the array. For the first minuet, nothing happened. But then a small blue light shown and small sparks danced around his fingers. I watched in aw as the dirt morphed into a small, crude shaped horse.

When the light disappeared, his face lit up. He grabbed me in a hug and cried. "I did it daddy!" I kissed his head and looked him in the eyes. "Let Sarah have her turn and we'll all show mommy together." He smiled and nodded. "Okay!" I drew another array, got more dirt, and set it in the center. "Okay Sarah, your turn. Go ahead." She nodded and placed her hands on the array. Like Justin, nothing happened at first, but then the blue light came followed by the sparks.

The end result was a small oddly shaped dog. "Good job sweety! I'm proud of both of you! What do you say we go show mommy?" They both nodded and grabbed their creations. We walked up and waited at the door. "Honey, got a minuet?" Jess, Ed, Winry, Roy, and Riza all looked at me. "Of course hon. What is it?" I walked in with Justin and Sarah behind me. "The kids wanted to show you something." She looked at them. "Really? What is it?" Justin and Sarah held out the small figures they made. "Their nice guys. Where did you get them?" I bent down in front of my wife. "They made them...with alchemy."

All five of them gasped. "They….used alchemy!?" Jess asked and the three of us nodded. She climbed out of bed and grabbed them in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you two! You made mommy very happy!" I chuckled and turned to Ed. "Can you get a handful of dirt from the yard Ed? I'm sure they want to show you all." He nodded and walked out to get the dirt. I drew two more arrays for them and set them on the ground. Ed came back with the dirt and put a small pile on each array.

"Okay guys. Show everyone what you can do." I told them and they put their hands on the arrays. We all watched in aw and amazement as the piles of dirt morphed into two small figures. When the blue light left, Jess leaned forward and snatched the two of them in a tight hug. I could see Jess crying into their shoulder. "My babies can use alchemy. I'm so proud of you two. So very proud." Liz then walked in behind us all. I turned to her, then to Winry. "Oh yeah. Winry. Liz wants me to ask you if you'll teach her about automail."

Wirny snatched her head towards Liz. "Really!?" she asked and Liz nodded. "Liz! Get over here!" Jess demanded and she walked over. Jess yanked her into the group hug, "I'm so proud of all of you. I love you all my darlings." She gave each one a kiss and smiled. "I love you so very much." Winry then walked up and looked at Liz. "Wanna go learn about automail now?" she asked and Liz nodded. "Yes please!" Winry smiled and looked at Jess. "Sorry Jess. But your daughter belongs to me now." Jess moaned and we all laughed.


	7. The Raid

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

The Raid

 **Two Years Later**

Drake POV

I walked down the halls of Central Command with my wife and Ed in tow. We got Roys office and entered. "Everyone's ready Blade! Lets go!" he said then we left his office. We started this 'mini war' two years ago trying to find all of the victims of illegal experimentation's, and now we have finally found the source. We walked down the hall to the Fuhrers office for the final briefing before the raid. We entered the outer office and turned to the secretary. "Go right inside, gentlemen. They are all waiting for you." We nodded and walked through the door to the inner office.

"Evening gentlemen, sir!" I addressed and saluted as did Roy. "At ease Blade Alchemist. Now lets get to this briefing." Grumman ordered. I walked over to the table that had a bunch of maps and notes everywhere. "After two damn years of searching for these bastards, we finally found them. Their main laboratory is here, in the city of Vectora, west of North City. In twenty-eight hours, we are going to lock down the entire city. Not one soul gets in or out. If anyone tries to leave, they are to be arrested immediately."

I pulled out a drawing of the lab interior. "As the city is being locked down, we will storm the lab in full force. The building is quite large, as it is an old housing complex with an underground floor. We believe there are two underground floors the same size as the whole complex. There will be four teams consisting of twenty men per. My team will take the second underground floor. Mustang, you'll take the first. Armstrong, you take the first floor, and Ed, you take the second floor. We will hit the entire complex at once. Once the building is secure, Jess will come in and use her high sense of smell to try and find the victims."

I turned from the maps and looked at everyone. "I don't care what needs to be done. This stops now! If you see someone trying to kill one of the victims, shoot to kill. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded sternly. "Alright. Get what you need. The train leaves in one hour. Troops are already one their way. As soon as we get to the outskirts of the city, we move. That is all." Everyone turned to leave the office. "Blade Alchemist, a word with you." Grumman ordered. Jess and Ed left with the others, leaving only me and Grumman.

"As you said, we have been hunting for these victims for two years. During these past two years, you and General Mustang have rescued over one hundred people from laboratories and testing facilities. But this is a whole different matter. You're now conducting a massive military movement on this one location. I have to ask you, Blade Alchemist. Are you positive that this is the right place?" I closed my eyes and thought it over thoroughly over and over again, then I opened them. "Yes, sir. I'm positive. We have hit every single city and town in Amestris. Except here." I said pointing on the map.

"This is where they are, and this is where it ends." Grumman stared at me closely, then smiled. "Very well. Hunt them down, and end this nonsense. Dismissed." I gave him a salute, then left his office. We all boarded the train and left the station bound for North City. We all gathered in the main car and went over the fine details of the plan. Riza, you're in charge of security. As I said in the Fuhrers office, not one person leaves. Arrest anyone that tries. We're going to stop ten miles outside of the city, where a large number of troop trucks will be waiting. Four of them are for the complex, one truck per team. Once the teams enter town, you take those trucks as fast as you can straight to the complex, and hit it. Stop for nothing. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

Our train arrived in North City, and we immediately got onto the next bound for Vectora. The ride was about twelve hours long, and we finally arrived at our rendezvous area. Everyone got into their respective truck and we waited till everyone was ready. "Alright! Lets go!" I yelled and the truck started moving. The drive was about fifteen minuets until we got to the city. The four trucks raced through the city, blasting horns to move people out of the way, until we came to complex.

"Go! Hit it!" I yelled and drew my sword as we charged into the place. The place was guarded by people wearing civilians cloths and carrying rifles and short barreled shotguns. We cut right through them until we found the stairs going up and down. "Teams, split!" Me and Roy ran down the stairs to the first lower floor, where he cut off from me, as me and my team continued down to the next. I got down there, and the very second I rounded the corner, I counted close to fifteen to twenty men shooting at us. Me and three of my men made it around the corner, but the rest were pinned on the stairs.

"Shit! Not good!" I growled. One of the men with me pulled a grenade from his belt, but I stopped him. "No. There could be victims down there. We don't want to hit them by mistake. Come with me." We went down the short hallway to the next corner. I used one of my knives as a mirror and looked down the hallway around the corner. As expected, there were even more of them over here too. I used my 'mirror' to see where exactly some of the men were, and I readied three knives in my hand. I quickly popped around the corner and threw the knives.

All three hit their targets and they fell to the ground. But now they knew I was here and began shoot wildly at the corner. I used my 'mirror' again and looked for my next targets. I selected three and pulled three more knives from the ground with my bracer array. I rechecked my targets and waited for them to stop firing to reload. They stopped and I popped out again and threw my knifes. One saw it coming and ducked, but the other two didn't and got hit, falling to the ground. _This is taking too damn long!_

I looked once more with my mirror and counted about nine of them left that I could see. And they were all close together. I had an idea, but I only had one shot at it. I took the grenade the soldier had and threw it, unactivated, down the hallway. "Grenade!" one yelled, and they all ducked into the rooms they were standing by. _NOW!_ I ran around the corner, down the hall, and to the first room I could get too. I found two men inside and killed them when they tried to attack me.

I used my mirror again, and saw the next room was ten feet down and across the hall from me. I saw no one in the hallway, I guess they hadn't realized the grenade was a dummy yet. I darted across the hall and into the next room. There was only one man in here, and he surrendered. I grabbed a metal rod on the ground and held it to his hands behind his back. I used my array to meld the rod around his hands in a crude handcuff. I set him in the corner and went back to the door.

The next room was ten more feet and across from me, but the men were in the hallway again. I counted seven of them, so one of them was an extra. I decided to try my trick again and see how dumb they were. "Grenade!" I yelled and they all took cover. _Yeah. Their idiots._ I ran across the hall, but this time there were four men in here. I danced around them as they shot at me and I sliced at them left and right. That's four more down.

I checked the mirror and saw there were no more rooms, but there was a hallway about ten feet down. There were three men standing there and one of them saw my mirror and shot it out of my hand. I had no choice, I had to charge them. I took a deep breath, and darted around the corner. They started shooting at me and I ran up the side of the wall and jumped on top of the middle one stabbing him, then sliced the other two.

I ran down the hallway and pulled another knife for a mirror. I looked down the hall and I could see the stairs were the rest of my men were pinned down. I counted eight more targets, all with their backs to me. _Too easy._ I charged around the corner and started hitting them one by one. I hit the last one and gestured my men to spread out. "Search everything! There's one detained in the second room in the other hallway. Take him outside with any others you find!" A few minuets later, one of the younger officers ran up to me and saluted.

"Sir, we've detained two more individuals. Unfortunately, we were too late to save two victims. We found their bodies in third room on the left hallway." I lowered my head, then nodded. "Anything else?" He shook his head. "No sir. We've found noting else yet, but we're still searching." I nodded again. "Thank you Lieutenant. We're done here. Take the men outside." He saluted the walked off. I walked up the stairs and found Roy. "Find anything?" he asked. "Yeah. Two murdered victims. But nothing else. You?" He shook his head. "Found three here. They've been dead for a few hours now. I have a feeling they knew we were coming."

"Now that I think about it, they were waiting for me and my team at the stairs." We heard footsteps and turned to see Ed and Alex walking down to us. "Well?" I asked. "Two victims on the first floor, and six on the second, all dead." Ed answered and I lowered my head in thought. "How long have they been dead?" Ed looked at me confused. "Uh, I would guess about two or three hours." I looked at Roy. "They knew we were coming!" Ed and Alex gasped. "But….how!?" Alex asked and Roy thought it out.

"Somethings not right here. If they knew we were coming, and that we would lock the city down, why would they leave men here to fight us?" Roy asked, then it clicked in my head. I snapped my head to him wide eyed and he realized it too. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING!" we both yelled and ran toward the front doors. We heard numerous small explosions downstairs and the building began to shake. We all got out the door just as the entire building collapsed. We gathered ourselves and I turned to Riza.

"I want every single building, man, woman, and child in this city searched Major! Not one single spec of this city get missed! There is still someone here watching us! FIND HIM!" She saluted and ran off giving orders to the men. I turned to the others. "Everyone else, come with me." We walked down the road and into a small alley. I turned to Roy. "Who else knew about this besides us, Riza and Jess!?" Mustang thought it over for a minuet. "Besides the Fuhrer….no one." I thought about it a minuet, then it hit me.

"Who brought the maps and sketches to the meeting!?" I demanded. Roy thought for a minuet, then gasped. "The secretary! She's an informant!" Everyone gasped and I face palmed. "Of course! That's how they always knew we were coming!" Then the realization hit us all. "The Fuhrer!" Roy blurted. "Most of Centrals soldiers are here with us! Their going after the Fuhrer!"


	8. Evil Plot

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Evil Plot

Drake POV

Roy, Alex, Ed, and I were in the alley discussing how the men in the complex knew that we were coming when it hit us. "Most of Centrals soldiers are here with us! Their going after the Fuhrer!" Roy shouted. Just then, Jess ran up to us breathing hard. "Jess? What is it?" I quickly asked. "Central is under attack! They've taken Central Command! They have the Fuhrer!" she yelled at us and we all gasped. "So, that was their plan all along!" Ed stated. "Lets go! We need to get back there right now!" Roy ordered and I turned to Jess.

"Honey! Go find Riza! Tell her to whats going on and that she is to keep searching the city! Join us back at the train when you do!" She nodded and ran off while the rest of us ran to the nearest truck and got in. Roy was in the drivers seat with me sitting next to him. We hauled ass back towards train and saw Jess talking with Riza. We stopped next to them. "Major, until this is over, I'm assuming command as Fuhrer! You're in charge here! I want that bastard found! Jess, get in!" Roy ordered and Jess walked to the back and climbed in. "Be careful Roy." Riza whispered and he nodded. "You too."

We drove out of the city and down the road to the train. "I just don't get it." Roy started and I turned to him. "Get what?" I asked. "They saw all of us enter the building. We killed everyone that didn't surrender, and those that did were out of the building for a while as we were still searching it. So why didn't the building go down while we were still fighting? Why did they wait until we were done and leaving to blow it?" I put my chin in my hand in thought. "Good question. If they had blown it as soon as we entered, it would have killed all of us without any doubt. So why wait?"

I looked up and saw my wife in the rear view mirror, and then it hit me. "They were waiting for Jess to enter the building!" I blurted and Roy gasped. "Buy why!? Why go after her!?" Roy yelled and I turned to him. "Think about it! She's the head of chimera affairs! The Fuhrer is the one, and ONLY person that she answers to! Even if they had gotten the Fuhrer, she would have still been in charge! With her gone, they could have done anything they wanted with the organization!" Roy looked into the mirror at her. "But why would they want control of it? What's the point?"

"You're not thinking about it Roy! They could have had all of the chimeras in protection moved to a new location under the guise of their safety! They would have gotten their test subjects back!" Roy slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "Those evil bastards are going to pay!" We finally got to the train and got on after telling the engineer to go full speed back to North City. "So, acting Fuhrer, what's the plan?" Ed asked. "Where going to storm Central Command and save the Fuhrer, Fullmetal! What else do you think were going to do!?" Roy retorted and I turned to him.

"That's not what he meant you idiot! He means, how the hell do we get in there? We can get into Central with disguises, but how in the hell do we get into Central Command!?" I yelled and he moaned. "I don't know. We'll figure something out." We all sat on the train rolling to North City, trying to come up with a plan to save the Fuhrer. We got to North City, and because of the assault operation, the train to Central was still there. We immediately got on and left the station. Not a single one of us slept the whole way, as much as we tried. Something came to my mind, so I gathered everyone up in the main car.

"Guys, I have an idea to get us into Central Command." They all looked at me earnestly. "We'll use the tunnel system from the Promised Day." They all gasped. "That's right! The first time that we met 'father', Envy took us to an elevator that went up right into the main building of Central Command! We can use that!" Ed stated. Roy walked to a locker and pulled out the schematics and blueprints of Central Command. "Where in the building was the elevator?" Roy asked and Ed and I looked around on the map. Jess pointed on a small hallway near the Fuhrers office.

"It's right there. I remember it clearly. There were no buttons that took you down to the lower levels, so it must have been a one way ride." I thought about it a minuet. "Makes sense why that elevator is still there and not destroyed." I stated and Roy slammed his hand on the table. "So there we have it. We'll use the under ground tunnel system and come up through the elevator. These fools don't know about it, so we wont have any issues until we enter the building." He looked at all of us. "I don't care what you do to the building. Destroy it all you want. Do whatever you have to fight these bastards." He turned to me.

"Blade, you and Jess are responsible for finding the Fuhrer. Once we're inside, that is your sole purpose. The rest of us are going to keep their attention focused on us and not you. Try to avoid letting them know you're there, and kill anyone that fights you. That is an order!" Me and her nodded sternly. "Roy, as much as she wants to fight, are you sure it's a good idea to bring her to them? Remember, if they kill her, they'll have control of the chimera organization." I stated. "I'm aware, but we need her nose to find him. We need to know if he is still in the building, or if they moved him out." He turned to her.

"I don't care what you do. You do what you two must to find him. If anything happens, I'll take full responsibility for it. Understood?" We both nodded and Roy lowered his head. "We're on our own on this one guys. We can't take any troops with us. We must hide the fact that we are there as long as we can. If they find out we got inside, they'll most likely just kill the Fuhrer." He stated then turned back to Jess. "Once you have found him, use your strength and speed to get him out of the city by any means possible." Jess nodded.

"You can trust me. I'll get him out. Once I do, I'll take him to grannys house in Resembool." She turned to Ed. "I really hate to break this to you Ed, but you cant really fight with us without your alchemy. I want you to go to the house and get Winry and the kids out of there. Take them to grannys as well. Get our families out of there." Ed nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be safe Jess. I promise." Jess nodded and hugged him. "Then there's the plan. Everyone knows what they are doing. We're still four hours outside of Central. Everyone try to get some rest. I'll have soldiers find and wake you when we arrive." Roy finished.

We concluded our meeting and went to separate cars to try and sleep. Me and Jess went to the rearmost car and sat down. I leaned against the wall, and Jess had her head in my lap. We sat there in silence, trying to fall asleep. "Drake, I'm worried about the kids. There in that house with all the other chimeras. What if they try to kill them all and our children as well?" She finished speaking in tears and I stroked her hair and ears. "They'll be fine honey. The three older ones may be six years old, but they are very smart. Too smart for their own good. And they have Winry watching over them with her wrench." I finished in a chuckle.

"And don't forget about Liz with hers too." Jess added and I laughed. "I hate to say it honey. But Liz ain't our daughter anymore. Winry really did steal her from us." Jess started laughing too. And it pretty much was true. Every waking minuet of that little girls life revolved around Winry and working with automail. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. She did steal her. And if she steals anymore, I'm going to slug her with her own wrench." I chuckled. "You already did, and she did not enjoy that in the least. So I don't think she will." Jess turned to me. "You forget, she stole Liz 'after' I slugged her." I chuckled again.

"Right now, I'm more worried about Ed giving them candy again." I heard Jess moan. "I still hate Ed for that. I'd rather go back to the lab than deal with that again." We both started laughing and I bent down and kissed her head. "That runt is such a pain to us. But he is a great father and uncle. He loves those kids so much, hon. Sometimes, I think he loves them more than us." Jess chuckled and turned to me. "I do believe you're right. He really does love them so much. But nowhere near as much as I love you, freak." I smiled, bent down, and kissed her. "Love you too, wolf." After that, we both relaxed, and sleep took us.

"Sir, miss, you need to wake up." I was woken up by someone shaking me. I let out a yawn and turned to the man. "Sir, we're here. General Mustang wants you two immediately." I yawned again and nodded. "We're coming. We'll be there in two minuets." The soldier nodded and walked off. I looked down at my wife, and she was still sleeping peacefully. I started to nudge her awake. "Hon, come on. It's time to wake up." She moaned, then sat up yawning. "There already?" she asked and I nodded. "Roy wants to see us now. Lets go." She yawned once more then nodded. "Right."

We walked through the train to the main car and saw everyone waiting for us. "About time. We're ten minuets away. There's some clothes right there, get changed. As soon as the train stops, we're going straight for the tunnels." Roy ordered. I nodded and grabbed our clothes. We walked to the next car and started changing. "Remember hon, no matter what happens to me, you get the Fuhrer out of there. Go to grannys and stay there. And keep in mind, while this is all going on, Mustang is the acting Fuhrer. No matter what Grumman tells you, you listen only to Roy. Got it?" She turned to me and nodded.

She turned back around and I got a nice view of her rear end. "Nice tail hon." I teased and she slapped me with it. "You know you love it." I chuckled. "Yes, I do. It makes a very lovely hand warmer." She turned back around and slapped me. "Freak." I grabbed her face and pulled her to me. "But you love me, wolf." I kissed her and she pushed me away. "Too damn much, freak." She kissed me back and turned back around to finish getting dressed. "Cheap fur coat." I mumbled and she slapped me with her tail again. "It's not cheap! It's priceless!" I laughed, turned her around, and kissed her again. "Yes it is." I said with a grin.

"Are you implying that my fur is worthless!?" she ranted and slapped me with her hand. "No, it really is priceless, to me." I said with a smile this time. She grabbed my face and kissed me again. "Damn it I hate you." She turned back around and put on her shirt. "But you love me." I stated. "Yes. Yes I do." We left the car and back to the others. "We're ready. Lets do this!"


	9. Saving The Fuhrer

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Saving The Fuhrer

Drake POV

We got off the train and walked casually down the street using our disguises. We slowly made our way to the tunnel entrance that Scar and May had once discovered. It was sealed off and a building was built in front of it. But if you knew it was there, you could get in. We arrived at the entrance and I turned to Ed. "This is where we split up, Ed. Go get our families and get them all out of Central." Ed nodded then shook my hand. "You all be careful. And good luck." We all nodded and he ran off. "Alright, lets go." Roy ordered and we entered the tunnels.

We walked through the tunnels for what seemed like hours, until we came to the room that I knew all too well. It was the room I had fought Wrath in, and almost died. I stopped at the spot where I had fallen and looked down. "Honey?" Jess called and they all turned around to me. "This...is where I almost died, five years ago." Jess walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Yes, but that's all behind us now honey. You fought him, and you won. He died, and you lived. That's all there is to it." I nodded and looked at her. "Right. It's in the past. So lets move on, to the future."

We walked to the doorway and I turned back to the spot where Wrath had fallen. "I told you I am not a monster, Wrath. I win again." I turned back and followed the others. We walked until we came to another familiar spot. "This is where that monster Envy died." Roy stated and I walked up. "And where you almost turned into a monster yourself. These tunnels are filled with nothing but horrible memories for all of us. Lets hurry and get outta here." Everyone nodded and we continued to walk. We finally made it to the elevator and pressed the call button. After about five minuets, the doors opened.

We entered the elevator and the doors closed, but Roy didn't push the button. "It starts now. The next time these doors open, it's war! Remember what you all are supposed to do. Kill anyone that gets in your way. Understood!?" Roy demanded and we all nodded heavily. "Good. Blade, Jess. Wait in the elevator for a few minuets after we head out. We'll draw them away, then you go." Jess and I nodded and Roy pushed the button for the top floor. The ride took about five more minuets and then the doors opened. "Go!" Roy yelled as he and Alex ran out and split in two directions.

Me and Jess could hear all the chaos that the two of them were making. We looked out the elevator doors and kept seeing windows blow out on the east side of the building from Roys explosions. "Wow. He's really letting them have it." Jess commented. "Yeah. Now's our time to move." I stated and she nodded. "I'll take lead, you follow and tell me where to go. You best change forms." She nodded again, took her shirt off and changed. She quickly sniffed the air and looked at me. "Lets go! Out the door and right!" I nodded and we darted out of the elevator.

"Go left." she whispered as we got to a corridor. Just then, tow men came around the corner and I got one while Jess got the other, both killed. "A chimera! Get it!" We turned around and saw five men running to us. I threw two knives as we charged them and they got the two on the left as Jess flew after the others. She leaped into the air and swung down on the two to the right as I came and stabbed the middle one." Nice work honey." she stated and I nodded. "There! Get em!" Five more came around the corner and we both had to duck into an office.

"Damn it! Now they know we're here!" I stated. "This way!" Jess yelled as she tore through a thin wall separating this office from the next. I used a knife as a mirror to check the hallway. "Clear. Let move." Jess pointed to the direction to go and we took off. "Left next." she stated as we got to the end of the hallway. "Where did they go!?" we heard voices behind us say. "Shit! Move!" I yelled as they came out of the office we were in and started shooting. I threw my last two knives and struck the two middle guys. "Drake! The Fuhrer is close by!"

Go! I'll deal with these guys! Grab him and leave!" She nodded and left me in the hallway. "The chimera is going for the Fuhrer! Kill it!" _Oh no you don't!_ I charged at them and pulled two more knives from the wall as I ran. They shot and I dropped to the floor, sliding along it. I threw the knives at the left two and sliced the last as I slid past. "There he is! Kill him!" I turned around to see four more running at me. _Damn it! How many of these bastards are there!?_ I ducked back into the previous office from before and waited for them.

They came around the corner and I sliced through two of them. The other two shot at me as I rolled back, pulling another knife as I did. I rolled to a stand and threw the knife. I missed the one I was throwing at, but it did hit the other in the arm. He cried in pain and accidentally shot his buddy. "Uh, okay. That works." I mumbled as I walked up to the man I had hit in the shoulder. I grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him into the wall. "Where is the Fuhrer!?" I yelled and the man smiled at me. "Not happening!" I took my sword and stabbed his other arm, and he screamed out in pain.

"Where is the Fuhrer!?" He smiled at me again. "Do want you want! I'll never tell!" I pulled the sword out and stabbed his right leg. "Where is the Fuhrer!?" The man kept yelling out in pain as I dug the blade in deeper into his leg. "I will never talk!" I pulled the blade and stabbed his left leg. "Where! Is! The! Fuhrer!?" The man was now crying in pain as he smiled more. "You'll never get anything out of me! And you wont kill me because you want that information!" _This is not going to work. Lets see if I can scare the shit out of him._ I pulled my blade and threw him on the ground. I pulled four knives from the ground and stood over the man.

I rammed the knives through his hands and ankles, pinning him to the floor as he yelled in pain. "You're right, I can't kill you." I stated calmly. I knelt down to him and held my sword in front of his face. "But you'll be surprised of what you can live through. Lets see what you look like with out teeth." I moved my sword to his mouth and got ready to cut, but he started rambling. "OK! OK! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt me anymore!" _Got him!_ I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my face, the movement causing the knives to cut his hands more. "Where is the Fuhrer!?"

"In the Court Marshall office! They're holding him there! Just please don't hurt me anymore!" I dropped the man and stood up. "There, was that so hard!?" I finished by kicking his head and knocking him out. I ran down the halls and straight to where the man said. I finally came to the door and ran in. What I found inside was pure horror. My wife was on her knees in human form with a man standing over her, a gun to her head. I looked and saw the Fuhrer sitting behind a desk with two more men holding guns to him. "Good afternoon, Blade Alchemist."

I turned to see a dark skinned man walk into the room from a side office. The man turned to me and I immediately recognized him. "Wait! I know you! You're ex-General Clemin!" The man chuckled. "So you know of me do you?" I growled and gripped my sword tighter, breaking the handle and cutting my hand. "You're supposed to be serving life in prison! How the hell did you get out!?" Clemin chuckled again. "That's not important. What is, is whether or not I will kill your wife." _Shit! What do I do? If I make a move, they'll kill her._ Then an idea came to mind, a very risky one, but better than nothing. "You think she means anything to me? My love for her was nothing more than a cover." She turned to me with tears flowing from her eyes. "What…..do you mean!? You love me!" I turned to her with a smirk.

"HA! Love you!? A freak!? You're nothing more than a pain!" I turned to Clemin. "Go ahead and kill her. She means nothing. Killing you does however." I could see in my side view that Jess had completely broke down in tears. "I see. And what about them?" Just then, four men walked out of the same room he did and pushed my three oldest children into the room. My body filled with absolutely nothing but pure, unfiltered rage. "Do these 'things' mean anything to you?" He raised his hand and the men pointed guns at their heads.

"I am not stupid, Blade Alchemist. Did you really think that I would storm the command center, capture the Fuhrer, and not have any insurance? Whether or not you really care for this thing called your wife makes no difference. Even if they are freaks, they are still children. And I know you wouldn't let children get hurt or killed. Especially 'your' children. Now drop your weapon, or I'll kill them all, including the Fuhrer." My teeth clenched and anger flowed through me. _He saw right through me! That freaking bastard!_ "Fine!"

I dropped my sword on the ground and two men walked to me. One picked up the sword, and the other grabbed me. The man handed Clemin my sword and I was tied to a chair. "Very nice sword. I see why they call you the Blade Alchemist." He walked over and slowly ran my own sword through my arm. I yelled in pain as he did. "So, how does it feel to die by your own sword? Painful? I would hope so. You all are going to pay for that day!" He pulled the sword out and held it to my throat. "Any last words, Blade Alchemist?" I looked at the blade, and saw a reflection in it. I smiled.

"You think that because I have a cool sword that they call me the Blade Alchemist? Think again!" I used my array hidden on my forearm and caused the sword to reshape around and stab Clemin in the head. While Al and May were visiting after Jess had the kids, May taught me about alkahestry. I used my blood to form a connection between the sword and the array. It would have never worked at a distance like normal alkahestry, but the blade was only a foot away, close enough for it to work. The blade went right through Clemins head. "MY TURN!" I heard Roy yell as he snapped his fingers.

The whole room erupted in a large fireball, except where me, Jess, my kids, and the Fuhrer where. Just like that day with those weird doll things. It even burned away my bounds. I stood up and looked at Clemins body. "Don't you EVER call my children FREAKS!" I ran to the kids, as did Jess. "You guys okay!?" Jess yelled as she covered them with kisses. "We're fine mom! Uncle Ed and aunt Winry got the others out before they came!" Liz answered. We were all in tears and I turned to my wife. "Jess…..I am so sorry for what I said. I had nothing else to do. It was the only thing I could think of. Please…..forgive me."

She grabbed my shirt and slapped me over and over on the face, then kissed me. "I knew you didn't mean it honey. You would never abandon me, or the kids. I forgive you." We all sat there and hugged each other for a long time. We finally let go and I walked over to the Fuhrer. "Forgive me sir. Let me get you loose." I cut the ties around his wrists and he stood up. Me and Roy both saluted. "Knock it off you two! General Mustang, go and finish this! Lieutenant Colonel Ganters, get your family to safety! This is not over yet." Grumman ordered. "Yes sir! Me and Roy spoke in unison.


	10. Aftermath

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Aftermath

 **One Week Later**

Drake POV

Roy and I were walking down the hallway to the Fuhrers office after he summoned us. It's been a week since the fight with Clemin. Ed had taken Winry and the rest of the family to grannys, and so did Jess with our three eldest. The chimeras that were staying in the large house with us were moved to a secret location that only Jess and the Fuhrer knew about. We got to the outer office door and entered to see a very familiar face. "Sheska!?" I asked and she looked at us. "Oh! Lieutenant Colonel Ganters! It's so nice to see you again!" she said as she saluted but I just grabbed her hand and shook it.

"You as well Sheska. So you're the new secretary for the Fuhrer?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Mr. Edward recommended me to the Fuhrer and he accepted." I smiled and gave her a hug. "That's good Sheska. I'm happy for you. You deserve it for all the help you were to us in the past." We let go and she walked to the inner door and knocked. "Excuse me sir. General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Ganters are here."

"Yes. Send them in." Grumman answered and Sheska opened the door for us. I shook her hand once more, then we walked in and saluted. "At ease gentlemen. Take a seat." We nodded and sat down on the couch. "You wanted to see us sir?" Roy asked. Grumman stood up and walked around his desk. "Yes. I'm pleased to inform you that the chimera matter has come to a finish." Me and Roy both smiled. "That's great sir." I stated and he nodded. "First thing, Major General Mustang." He turned to him. "For your actions and assistance during this chaos, your are being promoted to Lieutenant General. And you, Blade Alchemist." I looked at him as well. "Sir." He adjusted his glasses.

"You as well are being promoted, to Colonel. As for Edward Elric. His services have been a great help. I will leave it to you to speak with him as to what he wants to do now. If he wishes to remain with the military, he will be given the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, and will be assigned to work alongside you." I nodded and smiled. "Thank you sir." He held up his hand, stopping me. "I'm not finished yet. As for your wife, I would like her to remain as head of chimera affairs. And I am aware that your eldest children are now six, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, almost seven now." He nodded. "I have made altercations to the chimera laws. If you and your wife wish, they may be enrolled in a public school now. If they are refused, or if they are mistreated, you alert me at once." Tears came to my eyes as I lowered my head into my hands. _My children. They can go to a real school. They can go and learn like everyone else._ "Thank you sir." I said through my hands. "Excuse me sir." Roy spoke up. "I must know, how in the hell did Clemin get out of prison?" I raised me head to Grumman, I wanted to know as well.

"Many of the normal guards were transferred to other prisons and replaced with men loyal to him. The informant secretary had it arranged under the guise of my orders. Those papers, of course, never crossed my desk. They broke him out and replaced him with a lookalike." I scoffed. "I hate to admit it, but that was clever thinking." I admitted and Roy nodded. "I agree. They must have been planing this for years." We all nodded in agreement. "Well, if you two have nothing more, you are dismissed." Grumman stated. Me and Roy stood up, saluted, then left the office.

We walked back to Roys office and sat down on his couch. "Congrats of the promotion, Colonel Ganters." Roy teased and I looked at him. "And congrats on the promotion, Lieutenant General Mustang." We both chuckled as Riza walked in, carrying their son in her arms. They had named him Maes, after our old friend Maes Huges. "Hey Riza. Hey Maes." The boy turned to me and waved. "Hiii Dake!" Roy laughed at his son trying to pronounce my name and messed it up. Riza walked over and sat next to Roy.

"He's gotten big guys. But you better keep him away from my daughters, or I'll burn you with your own fire Roy." I said sternly. "Oh please. Like my son would ever fall for any of you wolf girls." Riza laughed as I glared at him. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I demanded as he laughed. "Just as I said, Blade. My son is too good for them." he teased more. "You're lucky Jess ain't here. She'd kill you for saying that." Roy stopped laughing and nodded. "I been through hell and back. But nothing scares me more than her. And your son Scott. Those eyes." he finished in a shiver and Riza slapped him.

"You shut up Roy. That boy has the most amazing eyes ever." I laughed as did Riza. "So what now Roy?" I asked when we all calmed down. "Well, I'm not really sure. First thing I plan is to put in papers for Rizas promotion. And now that I have more pull, I'm bringing my old men back." I looked at him puzzled. "You mean Havok and the guys?" He nodded. A year after the Promised Day, the Fuhrer ordered them all to assist in the Ishval rebuilding. And now it was almost complete. Scar had recently been assigned to be the sole representative of the people of Ishval.

"Well, I hope it works Roy. I really miss those guys." I stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm heading to Resembool. Gotta get things going to get my kids in school, now that they can. I just hope Sarah and Justin don't use alchemy to blow it up." Roy and Riza chuckled and Roy stood up. "Good luck, Blade. See you when you get back." We shook hands as Riza stood up as well. She came over and encased me in a hug. "Bye Drake. See you soon. And tell Jess and the kids I said hi." I smiled and nodded. "I will. Bye guys."

I decided to walk to the station and pass the time till the train arrived for East City. My route just happened to take me past a memorable place, the fifth laboratory. I looked at the ruins of the building and went back in my head to the day that I had found Jess here. It was during Ed and Als search for clues doctor Marcoh had given them. We got split up inside while Al had to wait outside cause of his large metal body. I chuckled at that. I felt so bad for him that he was stuck in that lifeless body. I had just fought and killed a hollow suit of armor, like Al, named seventeen.

And that's the first time I saw her, my wife, sitting in a cage. I took her away and gave her a new life. A life with me, her husband. A life with…..seven….beautiful kids. A tear ran down my face and I wiped it away. "So many bad memories, but even more great ones." I mumbled as I turned away from what had started my great life. I got to the station and waited for the train to arrive. "Lieutenant Colonel Ganters." I turned to the voice and saw, now Colonel, Armstrong. "Hey Alex! I'm sorry I didn't find you, but I needed to return home. And it's Colonel Ganters now."

"Oh, I see. Well congratulations." We shook hands and smiled. "And to you as well, Colonel Armstrong." He chuckled and we released our hands. "So what brings you here Alex?" I asked. "Well, I'm taking some leave, so I thought that I would finally meet your family." I thought about it a minuet, then I remembered. "Oh, that's right. You were transferred just before we moved here. So you really haven't met them yet have you?" He shook his head. "Unfortunately not." I chuckled. "Well, I guess you'll be having dinner with us. Won't you?"

"But of course I will. Winrys grandmother is such a wonderful cook." I smiled at that. "Yes she is. But don't let my wife cook for you." Alex looked at me confused. "And why is that?" I looked right him. "Because the only damn thing she knows how to cook is apple pie." We both started laughing as the train pulled into the station. We boarded and entered one of the booths. "So Alex. Have you found a special someone yet?" He chuckled and nodded. "Indeed I have. Her name is Sheska." That threw me for a loop.

"Sheska? The woman that works as the Fuhrers secretay?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes. We've been seeing each other for a few months now." I looked at him slyly. "Plan on getting married?" I teased and he held his hands up. "Not any time soon I'm afraid. I still have not introduced her to my family." I smiled. "Speaking of family, how is your sister doing? The one at Briggs?" He chuckled again. "She is well. Hard on me as always though." I moaned. "That woman scares the shit outta me." I complained. "Yes. She does that. But you know that is just her."

"Yeah. Don't remind me." He laughed and I moaned more. "So tell me, have you heard from Alphonse lately?" I smiled. "Yeah. He and May are getting married soon. They said that they would come to Resembool for the wedding. I wonder if Ling will come too." Alex looked puzzled a minuet. "You mean Emperor Ling Yao from Xing?" I nodded. "Yeah. Remember, May is his sister. So he may come too. He was there at Ed and Winrys wedding." He nodded in understanding. "Well I hope he does. I would like to meet him again." I chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

We finally arrived in Resembool and began our walk to the house. "It's been a long time since I was last here. Not since that day when we went to the Xerxes ruins for the Ross incident." I chuckled again. "Yeah. That was six years ago now. Quite a while, huh?" He nodded and we continued walking. We finally got to the house and all seven of my kids ran out the door. "Daddy's home!" Jenny yelled. I knelt down to catch them in a hug, but there were too many of them. They all tackled me onto the ground and hugged me.

"Hey guys! I missed you! Have you been behaving?" All of them looked at me and nodded. "We have!" they all said in unison. "Okay, now let daddy up." They all got off me and I stood up again. "Hey guys. This is Alex, a close friend of mine." They tilted their heads straight up at the very large mans body. "You tall!" Mathew stated and Alex laughed. "Well hello there little ones. It's nice to finally meet you all." He knelt down, and still towered over them, and shook all of their little hands in his monster ones. "Hey honey!" I turned to see Jess walking to us. "Hey hon."

She gave me a kiss and hug, then turned to Alex. "Alex! It's good to see you." She walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Jess. It's good to see you too. You have quite the wonderful family here." She smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you Alex." We all walked into the house and sat at the table for lunch. I told Jess all about my promotion and that the kids could finally go to school.

"They can go to school!?" she blurted and I nodded. Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed me and grabbed me in a tight hug. "Finally. Our children can have normal lives, honey." she stated as I pushed her away and smiled. "Yes….they can."


	11. Young Love

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Young Love

 **Ten Years Later**

Drake POV

"Hey guys, hurry up! Our guests will be here soon!" my wife yelled up the stairs in our newer house in Resembool. Today was the day. It was sixteen years ago today that we had the final battle on the Promised Day. Over the past two months, everyone who had been a part of it discussed and agreed to get together and celebrate the anniversary. We decided upon my house due to it's shear size. "Hey dad, have you seen my wrench?" I turned around and saw my, now sixteen year old, daughter Liz. "Why? Who are you trying to hit with it now?" I wanted to kill Winry for corrupting my daughter. Anytime she got mad, she would slug a wrench at the person responsible. But I was happy cause now that Winry lived in Central, Liz took over her Resembool customers.

"No one." I glared at her. "Who?" She scoffed and stared at me. "I said no one! I'm working on a customers arm and it's missing." I shook my head. "I haven't seen it, Liz. Worry about that later. Go upstairs and get your siblings. Our guests will be here soon." She moaned. "Yes dad." She walked up the stairs as I walked to the living room where my wife was. "I swear to you. I want to kill that woman so badly." Jess turned to me from her book. "I told you Liz was trouble." I chuckled and kissed her. "Hey dad. When the Mustangs get here, can me, Mathew, Justin and Maes go to town and for a bit?"

I turned to see my third son, Scott. His hair, that used to be flat black, now had small silver linings in it. "Sure, but don't stay out for long. Remember that I want everyone here for dinner." He nodded and walked back upstairs. As it turned out, Scott and my youngest daughter Susan took up alchemy as well. Jenny decided she wanted to teach preschool when she got old enough. And Mathew said he was still thinking on what he wanted. Winry was upset that Liz was the only one who wanted to work with automail. We heard knocking on the door and I walked to it.

I opened the door to find the Mustang family. "Hey guys." I shook, now Fuhrer, Roys hand and gave Riza a hug. "Honey, the Mustangs are here!" I heard Jess run through the house and up to me. She snatched Riza into a hug while I shook Maes' hand. "Hey big guy. How's it going? The boys are upstairs." He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Ganters." He took off into the house and up the stairs. "Well, enough chatting. Come on in guys." Just then, I heard more running in the house. "Ellen!" I heard Liz yell to Roys, now nine year old, daughter. "Hi Liz! Hi Sarah!" she yelled and ran to them.

The girls went up to the rooms while the boys went to town for a while. Riza and Jess went to go 'lady' talk, while myself and Roy sat at the very large table. "So, how's the country doing, 'Fuhrer'?" I teased and he smirked. "Oh just fine. Considering that it has to deal with a wolf pack." he teased back and I stared at him. "So, hows the family?" he continued. "Well, Liz will be leaving in a week to stay with Winry in Central. She wants to master herself with automail. Jenny is studying hard so she can teach when she's older." Roy looked at me. "She wants to teach? As in school?"

"Yeah. She wants to teach preschool. And I wanted to talk to you about Justin, Roy." He looked at me eagerly. "Yes?" I smirked. "Justin has been begging me for months about wanting to take the State Alchemist exam. I've been telling him no, but his birthday is in two weeks. So I thought I would surprise him. Do you think you could put his name in the roster for the next exam?" Roy moaned. "So now you want me to deal with him in the military? What did I do to deserve this? Sigh. Yeah, I'll put his name in. Are you sure he's ready? You know that test is hard."

"I'm aware. But it's not up to me to tell if he is ready or not. That's for him to decide. And you know how good he is with alchemy." He chuckled. "That I do. I'll put his name in. But what about Sarah? She doesn't want to as well?" I shrugged my shoulders. "She's never said anything about it, but she might if I tell Justin he can. When is the next exam by the way?" I asked. "In one month. Names have to be in by the one week mark. After that, the list is locked in." I nodded. "I see. Well, if she says she wants to, I'll give you a call." He nodded and the women came around the corner.

Jess POV

Roy and my husband went to the table to talk a while as me and Riza went to the back room. "So how have things been Riza?" She turned to me. "Same as always. Did you hear the news?" I looked at her puzzled. "No. What?" Riza chuckled. "Remember Elicia, Gracias daughter?" I nodded. "Well, she's engaged now." My eyes went wide. "Really!? To who!?" Riza chuckled again. "I don't remember his name, but he's from the school she went to." My eyes teared up. "That's wonderful, Riza. I'm happy for her." She smiled. "And what about you guys? How have you all been?" she asked. "Same as always, crazy. Liz has turned into a younger version of Winry. Every time someone pisses her off, out comes a wrench."

Riza started laughing. "I see. I heard she is going to stay with Winry a while." I nodded. "Yeah. She leaves in a week. She wants to learn everything she can about automail. But Justin is another matter. He wants to take the State Alchemist exam, but Drake wont let him." Riza looked at me shocked. "He wants to be a State Alchemist?" I nodded. "He has the skills for it, and I know he'll pass it. If only his father would let him. But, I think we may have a problem." Riza tilted her head and I leaned over to her ear and whispered. "Susan has a crush on Maes." Riza backed away from me in shock.

"What? Really?" I nodded. "Every time he's around she blushes, and he does too." Riza smirked. "So what do we do about it?" I smirked too. "I'll handle the men, you handle the love birds." Riza chuckled and nodded. "Well, lets go break the news to them." Riza said in a laugh. We left the room and walked into the dining room.

Justin POV

"So guys, want to head to the lake?" I asked and they turned to me. "Yeah, sure. We got enough time for a quick swim." my brother Scott answered. "I'm game." Maes followed. "Well, lets go then." We began walking towards the large lake that was about a mile from the house. "So Justin, you dad still wont let you go for the State exam?" Maes asked and I shook my head. "No. And he wont tell me why. I know I can pass it. I just don't get it. He'll let Liz move to Central with aunt Winry, but he wont let me take the exam. It's not fair."

"Cheer up bro. He'll come around. You know dad has his reasons for everything. And after all he and mom went through, I can understand why he don't want you to." Mathew stated. "Yeah, but he's a State Alchemist. Whats wrong with letting me become one?" I whined. "Can't answer that, Justin. As I said, he has his reasons." Mathew followed. We walked for a bit until I turned to Maes. "Sooo, Maes." He looked at me. "Yeah?" I smirked. "I heard you like my sister, Susan." He immediately blushed. "I do not!" he retorted. "Ah come on. No need to hide it." Mathew followed. "Shut up! I don't either!" Me and my brothers all laughed. "Come on Maes. We're wolves. We can see it in your eyes. You 'like' her, don't you?" I said with a grin.

"Why are you guys so mean? I do not like your sister! We're friends!" I chuckled. "Oh really? Just friends, or very close friends?" Now Maes was really blushing. "Come on Maes. Admit it." Scott teased. "Yeah, admit you like her." Mathew followed. "FINE! I like her! Happy!?" Maes blurted. "Yup. We're happy!" I answered and me and my brothers all laughed. "You should take her on a date." I teased again. "Will you all shut up!?" Me and my brothers looked at each other and nodded. "NO!" we yelled in unison and started laughing. "I hate you guys."

Drake POV

Me and Roy watched as our wives walked into the room with smirks on their faces. "What?" me and Roy asked in unison. They both chuckled. "Oh, nothing." they said in unison. "It doesn't look like nothing." Roy stated. They both started chuckling again. "Damn it, women! Spit it out!" I ordered. They looked at each other, nodded, then back to us. "Susan and Maes are in love." Me and Roy didn't move and inch. We slowly turned our heads to each other and glared at each other.

"I told you to keep your son away from my daughters!" I yelled. "Oh yeah!? How in the hell my son fell for you daughter is quite the mystery!" he retorted. "Jess!" I heard Riza yell, and I knew too damn what what normally comes after her name. My and Roy slowly turned back to the women and saw Jess with fire in her eyes and Riza pointing at us. "Oh shit!" me and Roy spoke in unison. "KILL!" Riza shouted. Me and Roy darted away from the table and out the back door as Jess took off after us.

I ran one way, and Roy ran the other. Go figure that she would come after me first. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DRAKE!" she yelled at me as I ran as fast as I could. But not fast enough. She leaped into the air and landed on me, slapping my face. "That is our daughter and you'll leave her and Maes be!" she yelled between slaps. "Okay! Okay! Get off!" She stopped slapping and kissed me. "Good! Now for Roy!" She looked around and saw him hiding behind the corner of the house. "FOUND YOU!" she yelled and he took off running.

"GET BACK HERE MUSTANG!" Jess yelled. I watched as she, like me, leaped and landed on Roy. She let me off easy, but not him. She started clawing him like crazy. After a few minuets, she got off him. "NOW BOTH OF YOU BACK IN THE HOUSE, NOW!" she yelled and we both ran back inside and sat at the table. Jess walked in and we both froze. "So...are you guys happy for them?" Riza asked. I wanted to say no, but Jess still had the fire in her eyes and we both nodded. "Yes. Very happy." we spoke in unison.

"We're back!" I turned to see my sons and Maes walk in. They noticed that Jess was still pissed at us. "Uh, what's going on?" Maes asked and I glared at Roy. Jess growled and I turned back. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" The boys all looked at each other then back to us. "Uh, okay dad. We're heading up to my room." Justin said and they all walked upstairs. Me and Roy sighed and I turned to him. "If they marry, I'll kill you." I stated. "Not if I kill you first, Blade." The women glared at us and we both shut up. "What was that?" Riza asked very sternly. "Nothing!" we said in unison. "Good!" Jess finished. _Sigh. Great...twelve years old, and my daughter already has a crush. And with Roys kid to boot. Perfect. Just perfect._


	12. Anniversary

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Anniversary

Sarah POV

"What was that?" Ellen asked and I turned to her. "That was my mom attacking dad again. And it sounded like she went after yours too." She looked at me confused. "Why would she do that?" Jenny put her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, just don't ask." She nodded but was still confused. "I wonder when Ashley and her family will get here." Susan added. "They should be here soon. But..." They all turned to me and I looked at my sister. "She'll be happy to know about you and Maes." Susan blushed. "What? What are you talking about?" She asked and I grinned. "Kids! The Elrics are here!" We all jumped up and ran out the bedroom door.

Jess POV

"It's so good to see you Winry. I've missed you." I grabbed her in a hug while the men all shook hands."Hi Winry." Riza greeted and she smiled. "Hi Riza." That's when I remembered. "Winry, come with me and Riza a moment." She nodded and we all walked to the back room again. "So how have you been Winry?" I asked. "Okay. The shop has been really busy. I was hoping to see if Liz would like to go back with us when we leave the day after tomorrow. I could really use her help." I smiled. "Of course she can. A few days early wont hurt any. But we have something more important to discuss." Winry looked at me weird and I leaned to her ear. "Maes and Susan are love birds."

"What!?" she yelled and I nodded. "Yup. They're in love." I stated. "And you're not mad about it?" she asked and I shook my head. "Nope. I'm happy." Winry smiled. "Me too. I think it would work between them. But how did Drake and Roy take it?" I turned to Riza and we both smirked. "Just fine." we spoke in unison. "I see." Winry said chuckling. We suddenly heard Ed laughing loud as hell and we looked at each other. "Sound like Ed knows now." Winry stated and we all laughed as well. "Hey mom. The Armstrongs are here now." I turned to Jenny standing in the doorway. "Okay dear. We're coming."

Drake POV

"Hey Alex, Sheska. How you been?" They were married now, but had no kids yet. "Oh we've been fine, Drake. And yourself?" I turned to Roy and moaned. "Peachy." Ed snickered and I turned my gaze to him. "Shut it, Ed" He was about to start laughing again until something froze him up. "Hello little red runt." After hearing that voice, I froze. "Not her." I mumbled. I turned around, and yup, General Armstrong was right there. "Hey General. Long time no see." I greeted and she scoffed. "Whatever. May we enter?" I nodded and let them all in. This time, all of the adults sat at the table. We sat and talked about how everything was with each other until we heard a knock.

"I got it!" Justin hollered as he walked by. A second passed and we heard the front door open. "Uhhh...daaad." I turned to the doorway. "Who is it Justin?" I called. "Uhhh...a guy in weird clothes and a woman dressed in black." Me and Ed turned to each other. "Ling." we moaned in unison. "Coming." I stood up and walked to the door, but saw no one. I looked at Justin. "I thought you said someone was here." He was looking around too. "They were! They just disappeared!" I looked back out and saw nothing, then it hit me. "The damn window." I mumbled. "Heeeyy! Drake! How ya been!? It's good to see you again my friend!" Ling spoke right behind me making me jump.

"Damn it Ling! Use the damn door!" I yelled. "I tried, but your son wouldn't let us in." I growled. "For a damn good reason." I mumbled again. "Hey Ling, Lan Fan." Jess walked up and hugged them both. "Hi Jess. Long time no see, huh?" Ling asked. "Duh. Try like ten years! The last time I saw you was at Als and Mays wedding." We all heard hundreds of footsteps running through the house. "LING!" every single kid in the house yelled. For some weird reason, all of our kids loved him. "So where are your kids Ling?" Winry asked. Soon after Ling ascended to the throne of Xing, he and Lan Fan had married. They now had three kids, two sons and a daughter. "They couldn't come. Sao and Woo had to stay for their lessons. And Sho is still too young for the trip."

We all went back to the table and talked more. The only ones we were waiting on were Al and May. Havok and the group couldn't make it due to urgent matters in the west, and Roy needed them there. We finally heard a knock and this time, Sarah ran to the door. "Uncle Al! Aunt May!" she yelled. We all stayed seated while they came around the corner. "Hey Al." I greeted and he smiled. May walked in with their new child in her arms. "Hi May." Jess greeted as well. "Hi guys." Jess walked over and stole the baby from May. "Aw she's so cute May. Oh honey.." Everyone in the house turned to her. "NO!" we all yelled in unison. She smiled. "Too late." Every ones jaws dropped on the table. "Just kidding." We all banged our heads on the table. "Damn wolf." me and Ed mumbled.

The women all went to the kitchen to make the very large dinner, while all the kids were upstairs. "So, Drake." I turned to Ling. "How have things been here?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Same as always. Jess is doing great with the chimera situations. All but a few have made new lives, so it's mainly just paperwork and the such." He smiled and nodded. "That's good. Things have been well in Xing too. The clans have finally settled down with the unification. Especially after the Amestris-Xing peace treaty." Roy turned to him. "And what about the matters with Drachma?" Lings face turned stern. "They're proceeding, but it don't look good. They're very unhappy about the treaty."

"Dad." I turned to see my son Mathew in the doorway. "Yeah buddy?" He had a stern look on his face. "May speak with you?" I nodded. "Please excuse me gentlemen." I stood up and walked to the living room. "What is it Mathew?" He let out a sigh and looked at me. "Before you say anything, just hear me out." I tilted my head and nodded. "I've thought about what I would like to do, and I want to go to Xing." I was slightly shocked. "May I ask why?" He sighed again. "I want to go there and learn alkahestry, like uncle Al." I sighed and sat down on the couch, he sat down next to me. "You're only twelve Mathew.."

"I'm almost thirteen dad. I'm not a little kid anymore." I moaned. "Yeah, I know. I really don't want you to go, but I'll talk with your mother and see what she thinks, okay?" He nodded and stood up. "Mathew." He turned back to me. "It's not a no, but it's not a yes. I will think about it. So don't be mad. This is something that your mom and I really have to think and talk about. Understand?" He nodded and gave me a hug. "Thank you dad." I chuckled. "No problem buddy. Now go get the rest of the brats, dinners almost ready." He pushed me away and stared at me. "We're not brats, dad!" I chuckled again. "Oh really? Then what about Liz?" He twitched and lowered his head. "Yeah. She's a brat."

"I HEARD THAT MATHEW!" Liz yelled from her room and we both moaned. "She gets her hearing from your mother." I stated. "I HEARD THAT DRAKE!" Jess yelled from the kitchen and we sighed again. "How about we keep our mouths shut dad?" I nodded heavily. "Agreed." Mathew went back upstairs to get everyone while I went back to the table. "Hey Ed, Al. Can you give me a hand with the spare table and chairs for the kids?" They both got up and we went to the shed to grab a break apart table and chairs for the kids to eat at.

We set the table and chairs in the living room and walked back to the kitchen. "Hey honey. Table's ready." She nodded as the women started bringing the food out. The kids all walked downstairs and sat at their table as Jess set the food down for them. After dinner, we sent the kids to their rooms while the adults sat at the table with drinks. Roy stood up. "First, I want to thank every one of you for coming. Go look upstairs in those rooms. The beings in those rooms are the result of all our hard work, and dedication. Many of us have lost friends. Lost families. And lost their lives." He held his glass up and we all stood with ours.

"A toast. To the friends we have lost, the friends we have made, and the families we cherish. Cheers." We all tapped our glasses together and finished our drinks. We spent the next hour toasting to each, and every friend and family member that we lost. And it proved to be too much. Jess and Winry, and now Lan Fan, were all drunk. We all laughed our ass off as the three of them made fools of themselves.

Justin POV

We all sat in my room and played cards, but we kept losing to Zack. "So Mathew, what did you want to talk to dad about?" I asked as I put a card down. "I asked him if I could go to Xing with uncle Al." he answered and put a card down too. "Xing? What for?" Zack asked. "I want to go study alkahestry." I turned to him. "You don't want to study alchemy?" I asked as Scott put a card down. "Not really. I know that alkahestry is used for medical reasons. I think I want to be a doctor, and alkahestry would add to my skills." he answered as Maes put a card down.

"Well, I hope he lets you. If it's something you want to do, you should fight for it." He turned to me. "Thanks bro." Zack put a card down. "No cards!" We all stared at him in wonder. "Again!? How do you do that!?" I yelled and he threw his hands up. When he did, cards flew out of his sleeves. We all looked at him in anger. "YOU CHEATER!" We all dove at him and started beating the crap out of him. We all stopped when we heard howling. "What the heck is that!?" Maes asked as me and my brothers all face palmed and Zack snickered. "That would be our mother drunk again." I answered and Maes looked at me shocked.

"Your mother howls when she's drunk!?" I turned to him and pointed at my ears. "She's a wolf, remember?" He chuckled and lowered his head. "Sorry, forgot." We then heard another person start howling as well. Zack face palmed. "And that would be MY mom drunk." Zack stated and Maes turned to him. "Her too!?" he asked and we all nodded. "Yeah. My mom turned his into a wolf too." Maes looked at all of us oddly. "What is wrong with your families?" We all glared at him. "Shut up Maes!" we all said unison. Then we heard yet another howl outside and we all stared at each other. "Who the heck is that!?" we all yelled in unison.

We all left the room and ran downstairs to the door. All of the adults were standing outside gaping at the three women standing in the yard, howling. "Is that….Mrs. Lan Fan!?" I yelled and the adults all looked at me and nodded. We all watched as the howling trio made epic fools of themselves. "Well," my dad started as he turned to every one. "This is one night we definitely will never forget." Every one laughed and nodded. "NOPE!" we all said in unison.


	13. Decisions

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Decisions

Drake POV

It took about an hour, but we finally got all three howling women into the house. Ling decided he wanted to stay for a couple of days, so he took Lan Fan, still drunk and howling, to the hotel. The Armstrongs had to return to Central, so they would be leaving in the morning. Roy of course had to return as well, him being Fuhrer and all. Al and May decided to stay for a while as well. And Winry had to get back to her shop, but they wanted to stay for another day. We all said our goodbyes and they all left. I turned to my wife, still asleep on the couch. "Okay, lets get you to bed. You guys go to bed as well." I told my kids and they walked upstairs.

I carried my wife to the room and got her changed and in bed. I got changed, climbed into bed, and ran over the days events. Justin was going to take the State exam, Mathew wanted to go to Xing, and Susan was in love with Roys kid. All in the same day. What a nightmare. Jess then rolled over and grabbed me. "Miiinnne." I sighed and chuckled. "Yes, yours. Go to sleep." She passed out again and sleep finally took me. For some weird reason, after she had the quads, she never snored again. I never could figure it out, but I was happy I could sleep again.

The next morning, I got up and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. One by one, the kids came down and sat at the table. "Morning guys." I greeted and they all mumbled back. Then Jess walked in, clutching her head. "Morning howling beauty." I chuckled and she glared at me. "Again!?" she moaned. "Yup! And Winry." She moaned and face palmed. "And Lan Fan." Her head jerked to me. "Your kidding!" Me and the kids all started laughing and we all turned to her. "NOPE!" we all said in unison and she face palmed again. "Great. Now I've turned the Empress of Xing into a wolf." We all started laughing like crazy.

After breakfast, four younger kids ran out the door for school. Liz went to her workshop to finish some orders, and the other two went to practice alchemy. "Hey hon." I started. "Yeah?" I turned to her. "We need to talk." She got up and sat back down next to me with her coffee. "What about?" I sighed. "Well first, Justin. I've thought it over, and I'm going to let him take the exam." Jess's face lit up in tears. "Really?" she asked and I nodded. "I spoke with Roy, and he's putting his name on the list. He said he would add Sarah's as well if she wants." Jess grabbed my face and kissed me. "Thank you Drake. They will be so happy." I smiled, then frowned. "Honey?"

"And then there's Mathew." She looked at me worried. "What about him?" I sighed again. "He wants to go to Xing with Al and May. I told him I would think about it and ask you. So...what do you think?" She put her hand on my shoulder. "Drake, he's only twelve. And he wants to go to another country? I don't know what to think." I put my hand on hers and sighed. "I think….we should let him." She lowered her head and tears fell from her eyes. "He's only twelve, hon. Twelve. And he's already going to leave us? I don't know if I can."

"He turns thirteen in two months, hon. And he's very intelligent. I think he knows what he's doing. I say to let him go. But only if you agree as well." She sat there and started crying. She then turned to me and grabbed me in a hug, crying into my shoulder. "Our children, Drake. Our children. They're all grown up and leaving. I can't stand it. It hurts so much." I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair. "I know, hon. It was just too fast. But it's time to let them go and make their own decisions." She cried harder as we both sat there. "Let him go." she finally spoke.

"Are you sure about this, hon?" She gripped me tighter. "Let him go, before I change me mind. Let him go." Tears came to my eyes now. "You wanna tell him, or me?" She pushed me away and lowered her head. "We'll tell him together." I nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. "Together then. Shall we tell Justin and Sarah about the exam?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes." I smiled and stood up. I walked to the door and saw them both in the yard practicing. "Hey, guys! Come in here a minuet!" They stood up and started running to the house. I walked back to the table and sat down. They came in sat down as well.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. And I've Spoke with Roy about it as well." I looked at my wife and she nodded. I smiled and turned back to Justin. "He's going to put your name on the list for the State Alchemist exam." Justins eyes lit up with happiness and I turned to Sarah. "And if you want to take it as well, he'll add your name too." Now Sarahs eyes lit up. Both of them ran around the large table and hugged me and Jess. "Thank you mom and dad! Thank you!" Justin shouted and I pushed him back. "You better be ready you two. The exam is in a month, so start cramming everything you can into those heads of yours." They both smiled and nodded.

They gave us one last hug each, then ran back outside to practice more. "Well, that went well." I stated as Jess pulled me over and hugged me. "Thank you Drake." Just then, Liz came around the corner. "What's going on dad?" I smiled and gestured for her to sit down, which she did. "As for you, your leaving with aunt Winry tomorrow. So go get your things ready." She smiled and ran to us. "Thanks dad!" She gave me and Jess a hug, then ran upstairs to pack. We both chuckled. "Well, three down, one to go." I stated and Jess kissed me again. "Our children have grown up hon." I smiled and kissed her back. "Yes they have."

That afternoon, the four younger ones came back from school and we pulled Mathew aside. "Sit down Mathew." I pointed at the table chair and he did so. I walked over and sat next to Jess. "We've talked about you going to Xing." I said in a low voice with a stern look. He lowered his head. "I understand." Mathew moaned. "We've decided to let you go." He jolted his head up. "Let me go!?" he demanded and we both nodded. "Yes. You'll be leaving with uncle Al and aunt May, in four days." He broke out in tears and ran to us in a hug. "Thank you." he said in a cry. I lifted his head to me eyes. "But you better get good at alkahestry or we'll bring you right back." He smiled and nodded. "I will!"

That night me and Jess layed in bed holding each other. "Their leaving us, honey. Our children are leaving us." she said in tears. She gripped me and cried into my chest. "Our babies are leaving us." I stroked her hair and ears. "No, our grown children are leaving. But not forever, hon. They'll always be there. We may not see them everyday, but they'll still be there." She started to cry more. "I'm so proud of them, honey. So proud." Tears were falling from my eyes now as I sighed. "I am too, hon. I am too."

The next day, we all walked to the train station and said our goodbyes as the Elrics and our daughter Liz boarded the train for Central. Jess was in utter tears at the fact that she was leaving. The train almost left without her. We stood on the platform and waved as the train passed out of sight. The walk back home was a long one. In a couple of days, Mathew was going to leave with Al back to Xing. I had to leave soon as well. Since my promotion to Brigadier General, I was assigned Command of Eastern Command, and I had to return in a couple of weeks. It was a sad month for all of us.

We got back home to see two very old friends. "Izumi!?" I yelled and she turned to us. "Well well. If it isn't the wolf family." We all ran up and gave her and Sig hugs. I pained me to see her having been reduced to a wheel chair, but with her illness at her age, I was just glad that she was even alive. "Please, come in!" Jess ordered and we entered the house. "Would you like some tea miss Izumi?" Jess offered. "Yes please. So how have things been these many years?" I looked at my wife and chuckled. "Interesting to say the least." Jess moaned and the Curtis's chuckled. "But fine I'm sure."

We spent the rest of the day talking of old times and new. We invited them to stay for dinner and they gladly accepted. We were sitting at the table eating when Izumi spoke up again. "Where is your other daughter? I thought there were seven." Jess lowered her head and I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "She's gone to Central to stay awhile with the Elrics. Winry needed help with her shop, so she invited Liz to come and stay." Izumi smiled. "That great. So she really loves automail that much, huh?" Every one nodded quickly. "Imagine Winry, but younger. That's how bad it is." Jess stated and Izumi laughed. "Well I'm happy for her."

"And I'm going to Xing." Mathew added and Izumi turned to us. "To Xing? That young?" Me and Jess both sighed. "We really don't like it, but our kids have grown and need to act for themselves. If he wants to go, we really don't have the right to stop him. In fact, as much as it hurts, we encourage him." Izumi lowered her head and nodded. "That's good. You both have turned out to be the best parents I've ever known. I'm happy for you all." We smiled. "Thanks Izumi. But that's not all." She looked back up at us. "Justin and Sarah will be taking the State exam next month. And they better pass." I finished glaring at them.

Izumi turned to them. "I have to say, I don't approve to much of this. Children becoming dogs of the military." I turned to her. " 'Wolves' of the military! My kids are not dogs, they're wolves. There's a difference." I stated and Izumi glared at me. After a minuet, we all started laughing. "Wolves of the military? Even worse. Fuhrer Mustang is going to have a fit if they both pass." Izumi stated and I nodded. "Yeah. He will." We enjoyed the rest of dinner in peace.

"So Justin, Sarah. Show me what you've got." Izumi ordered. They both nodded and walked out to the yard. Izumi watched as they both showed her what they could do. I was actually impressed, they have gotten really good. Izumi gave them pointers and tips on how to perfect their alchemy and they listened to every word. But then it was time for them to leave. We both said our goodbyes and had promised that we would visit them soon. We watched them go down the road and disappear from view. "It was so good to see them again, hon. I've really missed them." Jess stated. I smiled and kissed her head. "Me too hon. But we'll see them again. I promised them we would." We all walked back inside and got ready for bed.


	14. Wolf Alchemists: Part 1

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Wolf Alchemists: Part 1

 **One Month Later**

Drake POV

I waited in the train booth for it the finally arrive in Resembool. Shortly after Mathew had left for Xing with Al and May, I had to go back to Eastern Command. There have been recent raids on the Amestris-Xing trade caravans. The matter was getting bad and we still haven't found out who's doing it. The train finally arrived and my family were all waiting at the station for me. I walked off the train to five wolves all attacking me with hugs. "Hey guys. I've missed you all. You been good for mom?" They all looked at me and nodded. I turned to my wife and gave her a kiss and hug. "Welcome home, hon." I smiled and kissed her again. "Good to be home."

We walked back to the house and sat down for lunch. "So, you guys been practicing and studying?" Justin and Sarah looked at me and nodded. "Wanna see after lunch?" Justin asked and I nodded. "Of course I do." We finished our lunch and I walked out to the yard with the two. "Alright, lets see what you've got." Justin went first, he drew an array on the ground and I looked at it. "A seven point array? Are you sure about this, Justin?" He turned to me and nodded. "You wanted to see what I can do, didn't you?" I chuckled and stood back. He pressed his to the array and sparks shot up all over the place. Suddenly, the ground exploded in numerous spots around us reaching out about twenty feet away.

"What was that?" I asked and he stood up. "I used the array to decompress the air in the soil at a super high speed, causing the areas to explode from the pressure." I looked at the many small holes it the ground. "I'm impressed. Very impressed. You came up with this on your own?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes, but it only works to about thirty feet away." I smiled and turned to Sarah. "Okay, now your turn, Sarah." She nodded then walked out and placed several small sticks into the ground sticking up in the air. She then came back and drew her array on the ground. "A six point array, but I've never seen anything like that." She smiled and nodded "I think you'll like this, dad." Me and Justin both backed up and she placed her hands on the array. The sparks appeared, then immediately vanished. "Did it fail?" I asked.

The wind started to suddenly pick up and I saw a large dust cloud erupt from the ground and form a cyclone about ten feet high. The cyclone then began to start throwing small rocks and dirt clods out, hitting each of the sticks with precision. But then it started throwing them in multiple directions. "Sarah, I think you should stop." Justin warned and I looked at him. "Why!?" I demanded. Just then, a rock flew from the cyclone and went right through the living room window. We heard the clash of glass breaking. "Sarah! Stop it now!" I yelled and she stopped the cyclone. "SARAH GANTERS! GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUET!" we all heard Jess scream from the house and I turned to Justin. "I'm guessing this is not the first time."

"No. She broke two last week." I turned to her. "You can either take your mothers wrath, or mine! Your choice!" I stated sternly and she ran into the house. I turned back to Justin. "So, do you know how she did that?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I just try not to be around when she does it. She's hit me twice with rocks." I face palmed. "Well, lets go save your sister before your mom kills her." We walked into the house and saw Jess yelling at Sarah. "Honey, let her be. It's just a window. We'll fix it." Jess turned to me. "The fifth window!" My eyes went wide. "The fifth!?" I turned to Justin. "You told me it was the third!" He held his hands up in surrender. "No, I said this one and two last week. The week before she broke two as well." I moaned and face palmed.

"So what happened out there? What went wrong.?" Sarah turned to me. "I used the array to rapidly rotate the air in the area and it caused it to make a cyclone. The cyclone then picks up any rocks and debris around it and I control the speed to throw the objects at targets. But….it's really hard to keep it under control for long. It'll start throwing the objects randomly. And….the windows are the results." I sighed and walked over to her. "Seventeen years old, and you still drive me nuts. But I do love you." I grabbed her in a hug, then pushed her away. "But you still owe me for five windows."

We sat at the table eating dinner and I turned to Justin and Sarah. "If I were you two, I would carve your arrays onto something that you can where. It saves you the time of having to keep drawing the arrays." They both nodded. "Would gloves work?" Sarah asked and I nodded. "They sure do. Roy uses gloves for his flame alchemy. And Alex has those gauntlets of his. Just find a nice pair of gloves and etch the arrays onto them and it should work. But Sarah, what causes your cyclone to lose control?"

"It's because I have to keep focus on the air currents inside. After a minuet, I lose that focus and the air currents get out of control." I nodded. "I see. So all you have to do is keep your focus on it, right?" She nodded and I sighed. "I wish Izumi could could help. She's fix that quickly." Jess turned to me. "Oh no. I've seen what she did to the brothers. Ain't no way I'd ever let her near my kids." I started laughing. "Well, either way. You two go on to bed now. We have to get up early for the train. Night guys." They both stood up and gave us hugs. "Night mom, dad." they both said and went upstairs.

The next morning, we woke up early for a quick breakfast and Jess was in tears. "Honey, it's fine. I'll watch over them. I've already spoke with Roy and if they pass, he's assigning them to me. So don't worry. Okay?" She nodded and clutched me in a hug. "Take care of our children, honey. Please." I sighed and kissed her. "I will, and you know it." She smiled and nodded. "I know." We walked out of the house and gave final hugs and kisses. We walked down the road to the station and waited for the train. "Last chance guys. Are you two sure you want to do this?" They both looked at each other then to me. "Yes. We're sure dad." Justin answered. "Alright. But don't be disappointed if your not accepted. Remember, it's uncommon for them to accept two State Alchemists in the same year," They both nodded. "We're aware."

The train arrived and we boarded, taking the normal 'family booth' in the back. "So dad. They're letting you come to the exam?" I looked at Sarah and nodded. "I've been selected to be one of the examiners during the physical evaluation. So you'll see me in the room, but do not look at me whatsoever. Just pretend that I'm not there. Understood?" They both nodded again. We rode the rest of the ride in peace. After two long days of train ride, and a sore butt, we finally arrived in Central. We went to the all too familiar hotel and got two rooms for them. "I'll see you guys later. I have to report to Roy and let him know we're all here." I left the hotel and went to Central Command.

As I walked down the hallways, I ran into Riza. "Hey Riza." She looked at me and smiled. "Hello Drake. You bring your kids for the exam?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm on my way to see Roy now." She shook her head. "He's not in the office. I'm on my way to him now. You can follow me." We walked down more hallways until we came to the meeting room for the exam personnel. "Evening, sir." I said to Roy and saluted, he returned it. "Hello Blade. I assume you've brought the kids?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Their in the hotel now resting. Those train rides keep getting worse and worse."

"I'm sure. Well here is the info for times and places of the exams. And wish them luck for me." I saluted him and smiled. "Of course sir." I turned and left the room. I got back to the hotel and knocked on Sarahs door. "Come in" I walked inside and she was sitting on the bed stretching. "Hey sweety. The written exam is at 10:00am in room #308. I'll walk you and your brother there in the morning." She yawned and nodded. "Okay. Thanks dad." I gave her a hug and left the room. I entered mine and Justins room and gave him the same info on the exam. We both changed and went to bed.

The next day, I took Justin and Sarah to the room that the written exam was and wished them luck. I had to the records room to check into some things regarding the caravan raids. I was there for about six hours pouring over maps and records of previous raids, but found close to nothing. I decided to give it a rest for now and go see Roy for the results and the written exam. I entered his office and saluted. "Afternoon sir." He returned the salute and I walked up. "Well?" I asked and he chuckled. "I'm amazed. They both passed with good scores." He handed me the results and I saw that the really were good scores. "That makes tow of us. I'm impressed myself." We sat and talked about the raids, but couldn't come up with anything. These raids were getting annoying, not being able to figure it out.

I walked back to the hotel and had Sarah come over to me and Jusins. "Good news. You both passed." They both smiled as wide as can be. "That's great!" Sarah yelled. "Well don't celebrate yet. Next is the physicals. Same time, but room #260. And remember, even though I'm in the room, do not look at me. Keep your gaze on the Fuhrer." They both nodded again. "We will." We all hugged, then Sarah went back to her room for the night. Justin took a shower and we both went to bed as well. Again, I walked the kids to the proper room and told them to wait until called. I entered the room, shook the hands of the other examiners, then took my seat behind the desk. The lights were turned out, leaving the one light over the familiar odd chair.

One by one the exam takers entered the room, were examined, then left. "Next is Sarah Ganters sir." I told Roy and he nodded. "Notify her." He called to the man by the door. He walked out and closed the door. A moment later, we heard a knock. "Enter!" Roy spoke in his stern voice. As much as I disliked it, I glared at my daughter. She walked into the room and looked at the odd chair. "Take a seat, young alchemist! Alchemy is a world of balance! If you truly can use alchemy, the chair will not refuse you! Roy somewhat yelled. She took a breath and sat in the chair, balanced. I let out a silent sigh of relief. Her examination lasted about fifteen minuets, then she was dismissed.

"Next is Justin Ganters sir." I told Roy and he nodded again. "Notify him."


	15. Wolf Alchemists: Part 2

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Wolf Alchemists: Part 2

Drake POV

"Next is Justin Ganters sir." I told Roy and he nodded. "Notify him." he told the summoner. Again the man left the room and closed the door. We then heard a knock on the door. "Enter!" The door opened and my son walked in. "Take a seat, young alchemist! Alchemy is a world of balance! If you truly can use alchemy, the chair will not refuse you!" He nodded and sat down in the chair, I could see that he was nervous. His exam took longer than Sarahs because of this. But after about twenty minuets he was dismissed. After he left I told Roy that he was the last and the lights came back on. "So. Let me see every ones recommendations." I handed my list to Roy as did the other examiners.

"So, where down to five left. Alright, that is all gentlemen. You are all dismissed. We all stood, walked to the front of the desk, and saluted. An hour later, I went to Roys office to see the results. "So how did they do Roy?" He looked at me and shook his head. "They both made it again. But your son just barely made it. He needs to control his nerves." I chuckled. "Yeah. He is the nervous type. But he is smart to say the least." He chuckled. "I can see that from the written scores. But now it all comes down to the practicals." I sighed. "About that Roy. There's something I want you to do."

"And that is?" I turned to him. "When Sarah does her practical, I want you to attack her." He looked at me confused. "Why?" I shook my head. "She has a focusing problem. I fear that it may get her killed. It's simple. You attack her. If she loses focus, then she'll see how bad it is to lose it during combat." He kept staring at me. "Very well. If you're sure about this." I nodded. "I am." He nodded. "Alright." I left his office and walked to find Justin and Sarah standing outside waiting for me. "Hey guys." They looked at me earnestly. "Well?" Sarah asked and I chuckled. "You both made it." They high fived and gave me a hug. "How bout we go pay the Elrics and your sister a visit?" They both nodded and we began walking to Wirnys shop.

After a twenty minuet walk, we got to the entrance of Winrys automail shop. We saw Liz walk through the store carrying a box. "Liz!" Sarah yelled and Liz turned to us. "Guys! Dad!" She set the box down and ran to us. We all hugged and I kissed her on the head. "Hey Liz. Hows the business?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Busy. It's been rough trying to keep up. "Drake!" I turned to see Winry run out to us and she hugged me. "Hey Winry. How are you?" She kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "I've been fine. And hows the exam going?" Justin and Sarah both smiled. "Their practicals are tomorrow. But they made it past the written and physical exams." Winry smiled. "That's great guys! I'm so proud of you!"

We all stayed over that night and had dinner with the Elrics. "So have you guys thought on what to do for the practicals?" Ed asked and they nodded. "You coming tomorrow uncle Ed?" Justin asked and Ed nodded. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss that." I let out a yawn and so did my kids. "I really hate to leave so soon guys, but we need to turn in for the night. See you tomorrow Ed." We all shook hands and gave hugs, then walked back to our hotel. "Okay guys, it's the same time, but in the courtyard. Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked on the way and they nodded. "As ready as can be." Justin answered. We all went to our rooms and went to bed for the night.

The next morning, we walked by Winrys shop to pick up Ed and go to the Central Command courtyard. When we got there I pulled my kids aside. "Now remember, take it easy and focus. You're not here to impress, you're here to show them what you can do. Nothing more. Got it?" They both nodded and I pulled them into a hug. "Good luck guys. No matter what happens, I love you." I released them and they looked in my eyes. "We love you too dad." Sarah answered. I patted them on the shoulder, then left them to go stand by Roy.

"The practical exams will now begin." the announcer yelled. The first three alchemists one by one came before us and showed us what they could do. One went a little too far and caused himself to pass out from exhaustion. "Next up is Justin Ganters." I watched my son walk over and stand in the center of the arena. "You may begin, young alchemist. Show us what you can do." I said to him. He picked up a small stone and tossed it in front of him. He pressed his hands to the ground and I saw his array on the glove he was wearing. _I see he took my advice._

We watched as the ground exploded right were the rock he threw landed. The rock went up into the air and came back down. He used the array again to explode the ground right where the rock was supposed to land. _Come on Justin, you need to do better._ He looked at me and smirked. _Uh oh._ Suddenly, the ground under my feet exploded and sent me flying back about ten feet. "What is the meaning of this." Roy asked. "With respect sir, I need moving targets to really show my skills." Roy chuckled. "Very well." I stood up and walked back to Roys side. He pointed at some men standing to the side. "Attack him!" he ordered.

The soldiers went after Justin, but he exploded the ground under all of them at the same time. But before they landed, he did it again where they were going to land, sending them flying again. The men landed and he stood up. "Well done. You have good skills." Roy complemented and Justin left the arena. "Next up, Sarah Ganters." My daughter walked to the center of the arena and stopped. "You may begin, young alchemist. Show us what you've got." Roy demanded and she nodded. "Like that last alchemist sir, I need targets as well." Roy chuckled. "Very well." He pointed at some more soldiers and they went after her.

She pressed her hand to the ground, and seconds later a cyclone formed. The men stopped when they saw it, even Roy was shocked. Suddenly, it started throwing rocks at the soldiers, clubbing them in the chest. Not a single rock missed. "Now Roy." I whispered and he snapped his fingers, causing the air near her to explode. "Hey! What the.." Sarah started. "Things happen in the battlefield, Mrs. Ganters! You must be ready for anything that comes your way!" He finished by snapping again, exploding the air around her again. "Alright! You wanna play!?" she yelled. _Oh shit!_

Rock after rock poured out of the cyclone at Roy and he jumped side to side dodging them. "Is that all you got!?" He snapped again, igniting the cyclone on fire, turning it into a vortex of flames. Bad move on his part, cause now everything that came out was now on fire. Roy kept dodging the flaming missiles that the cyclone was shooting at him. Finally, one clocked him in the head and he fell on his back. "Fuhrer Mustang!" a soldier yelled but he waved him off. "I'm fine." he stated while holding his head. "I believe we have found our alchemists. Justin and Sarah Ganters." I smiled and sighed when he said that.

I followed Roy to his office and sat down. "I have to ask Roy. Sarah I understand, once you pissed her off, but why Justin? I hate to go against my own son, but he really didn't do that well." Roy sat on the other couch still holding his head. "Think about it Drake. I saw what he did and you're right, it was not that good. But he was holding back quite a bit. He was thinking of the people around him and holding back because of it. You were standing right next to me and he set you flying and never touched me. That means he's well aware that he needed to be careful. If he can use his abilities to the max, then it will different." I thought about it a minuet. "You're right. He was holding back. Smart." Roy moaned in pain. "This is going to leave a large bruise." I chuckled. "Well you're the one who pissed her off."

"Because you asked for it." I laughed. "You've known her since she was born Roy. You should know better than to piss her off." He moaned again. "Shut up." I chuckled again. "So, what names you giving them?" He stood up and walked to his desk. "I'll get the paperwork done. You go get the brats." I laughed again and left the office. I walked to the front and found them there waiting for me again. "Hey guys! Come on!" I yelled to them and they ran up. "Yes dad?" Justin asked. "Come on. Roy wants to see you two." We walked back to his office and I sat on the couch while they stood in front of him.

"First, I want to burn you so bad right now for this headache you gave me, Sarah." She moaned. "Sorry uncle Roy." I chuckled. "Second, here you go." He handed them each the unique silver pocket watch. Their eyes went wide as hell. "You two are now State Alchemists. And here are your certifications." He slid them each the nicely printed paper proving their certifications. They looked at them closely. "Whirlwind?" Sarah asked. "Rupture?" Justin followed "Yes. You already know that State Alchemists are given a code name with their certifications. Justin, you're now the Rupture Alchemist. And Sarah, you're the Whirlwind Alchemist." I explained.

"I like it!" Sarah stated. "Yeah! Mine too!" Justin followed. "You're welcome. I'll be putting you on leave for two weeks so you can visit your mother for awhile before you report to your father at Eastern Command. You'll be under him." They both smiled and nodded. "Thanks uncle Roy." Sarah stated and he smirked. "You're all dismissed. Drake, I'll call you at home if something comes up about those raids." I nodded and stood up. The three of us saluted then left. "Guys." They both looked at me as I knelt down and put a hand on each ones shoulder. "I'm so proud of you two. You two knew what you wanted, and you worked hard for it. You never gave up, never got discouraged. Your mother and I are both very proud."

I pulled them both into a tight hug and sat there. "Thanks dad. We love you." Sarah stated. I chuckled and stood up. "Well, lets go tell your sister and the Elrics the great news." We walked through the streets until we got to Winrys shop. "Winry! You in there you gear head?" I heard running in the back and Winry suddenly popped in the doorway. "Who are you calling a gear head!?" she yelled and I smiled. "The aunt of two new State Alchemists." Her eyes went wide and she ran over, snatching the two in a tight hug. "Oh my god! I'm so happy and proud right now!" She started crying with joy when Ed walked around the corner.

"Hey Ed. I see you didn't tell her yet." He shook his head and smiled. "Nah. Thought I'd let you guys tell her." He walked over and hugged Sarah and shook Justins hand. "So, did they get their names yet?" Ed asked and I nodded. "Yup." I put my hand on Justins shoulder. "Justin is now the Rupture Alchemist." I moved my hand to Sarahs shoulder. "And Sarah is now the Whirlwind Alchemist." Ed nodded. "It fits. Congrats guys. We're all going out to eat. My treat. So Winry, close up the shop." I looked around for my other daughter. "Where's Liz?" Ed turned to me and smirked. "Out." I tilted my head. "Out where?" He smirked even more. "On a date." My eyes widened with shock. "A date!? With who!?" Ed chuckled. "One of our regulars. They like each other, so he asked her out. His names Chris." I face palmed. "Great. Now I've lost another one." Every one started laughing.


	16. First Mission

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

First Mission

Drake POV

We left Winrys shop and began walking to the finest restaurant we could find. Once we found one we liked, we walked inside and sat down at a table. The waiter came out to us and we gave him our orders. "So Drake. Where do you plan to send them for their first mission?" Ed asked. "You know that I can't tell you Ed. I would, but Roy would have a fit. But enough of that. How long has Liz been 'dating' this guy Chris?" Ed snickered. "About a week now. I wouldn't worry about him, Drake. Remember, she has me and Winry watching out for her." My gazed turned stern. "Yeah, and last time you watched them, you gave them candy." Ed face palmed and Winry glared at him. "I'm still mad about that. We should have left you in that damn tree." Winry stated.

The waiter came out with our orders and placed them in front of us. We began digging in when Liz walked over to us. "Hi dad. How did they do?" I glared at her. "They both passed." She smiled and hugged Justin and Sarah. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I gestured for her to sit and called the waiter back. She placed her order and I was still staring at her. "So. Anything you want to discuss, Liz?" I asked and she shook her head. "You sure?" She saw me glaring and she lowered her head. "I was going to tell you dad. But I was afraid you'd scare him off. I really like him, and he likes me. Please don't be mad."

I relaxed a little and sighed. "I'm not mad, Liz. I just hate the fact that you guys are already grown up. I let these two take the exam and now they're part on the military. It wouldn't be fair to keep you away from making your own life. But I want to meet him before you see him again, understood?" She smiled and nodded. "I mean it. No more dates until I meet him." She nodded again. "When are you guys leaving?" I thought about it for a minuet. "Well, Roy put them on a two week leave before they report to Eastern Command. But I wanted to visit some old friends of mine. So, day after tomorrow."

"Would you like to meet him tomorrow?" I sighed. "Yeah. I'll meet tomorrow. Have him wait for me at Winrys shop, and I'll take him to lunch. Alone. Me and him are going to have a talk." Liz gave me a mean stare. "You better not be mean to him, dad. Don't make me hate you." Ed and Winry laughed. "No promises." Liz growled and now I was laughing. "I'm kidding Liz. Calm the hell down. I wont hurt him." We finished the rest of our dinner in peace, then went our separate ways. We got back to the hotel and I went to the phone while the kids went to their rooms. I dialed the number for home and waited for an answer.

" _Ganters residence."_

"Hey Scott, it's dad."

" _Hey dad. How did things go?"_

"Fine. Is your mother around?"

" _Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Let me go get her."_ I waited a few minuets and then heard the phone rattle.

" _Hey honey. How did it go?"_

"Very well. They both made it."

" _Oh my god! I'm so happy right now! Please tell them congrats, hon!"_

"I will. We'll be home in a few days. I have some...other matters to take care of."

" _Okay hon. See you guys when you get back. Love you."_

"Love you too, wolf."

" _Freak!" Click_

I chuckled lightly then walked upstairs to my room. "Hey dad. Who did you call?" I let out a yawn and sat on the bed. "Your mom. She says congrats and that she's proud of you." He smiled and got into bed. "Okay. And thanks dad, for everything." I chuckled. "Not a problem buddy." I got changed and climbed in bed as well. Tomorrow I would have to deal with someone who wanted to take my daughter away. Not looking forward to it. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me. I was woken up by Justin shaking me. I looked at my watch sitting on the bedside table, 3:28am. "Justin, it's middle of the freaking night! What!?" I moaned.

"I'm sorry dad, but the desk clerk said you had a call from Fuhrer Mustang." I moaned again. "Fine." I got up, slipped some shoes on and walked down to the lobby. The clerk handed me the phone. "I swear this had better be good Roy."

" _Blade, we need you here now!"_ I could tell by his tone that it was bad.

"What happened?"

" _Not over a public line. Get to the command center, and bring your kids."_

"Alright, we're on our way. Can you send a car for us?"

" _One is already on the way. See you when you get here." Click_

"That didn't sound good." I mumbled. I ran up the stairs and to Sarahs room. I began beating on the door until I heard her walk to the door. "What the hell is going on!?" I heard her mumble then she opened the door. "Dad? What is it?" I waved her off. "Hurry up, get dressed, and wait for me and Justin in the lobby." She nodded and closed the door. I went back my room and told Justin the same thing. After a few minuets, we were ready and ran downstairs, Sarah already waiting. We left the lobby and saw the car waiting for us out front. "Central Command. And move it!" I told the driver. He got behind the wheel and we sped off at full speed all the way to the command center.

We arrived at the command and found Riza waiting for us. "Drake, lets go!" We walked inside and she took us to Roys office. "What's going on Riza!?" I demanded. "Sorry Drake, but I can't tell you." I nodded as we got to the outer office. Sheska opened the door for us and I turned to my kids. "You guys wait here." Roy came up behind me. "No, Blade. Bring them." I nodded and we all walked in. I looked over on the couch and saw...Ling? "Ling!? What are you doing here!?" He turned to me and he had a serious look on his face. "It's nice to see you again, Drake. But we have important matters to discuss at the moment."

Roy gestured me to sit and I did with my kids on either side. "It's gone too far, Blade. These damn raids have gotten out of hand." Ling turned to me. "My caravan was attacked while I was on my way here for peace meetings. My family was with me." Me and the kids gasped. "Are they alright!?" I demanded and he nodded. "They're fine. But the problem is that the attackers were dressed in Amestrian military uniforms." My eyes went wide. "Amestrian military!?" He nodded. "But that's not right! The reports that I have were that the Amestrian caravans were attacked by people from Xing!" For the first time in a long time, Lings eyes opened.

"Attacked by my people!? That's new to me." The room was silent for a while. "May I say something?" Justin asked and we turned to him. "Of course, Rupture. What is it?" Justin lowered his head a minuet then looked at Roy. "I don't think it's either of our countries doing this. Or anyone part of our countries." Roy rose a brow. "So who do you think it is then?" We all watched him as he thought it over. "If I had to guess, I would say it's Drachma doing it. After all, they have been very mad with our countries peace treaty. Maybe they are trying to get us to fight each other." I turned to Roy. "It makes sense. I'm going to guess that's why they attacked Ling and his family. And you said that there were a lot of them, right Ling?"

"Yes. At least a dozen if not more. All wearing Amestrian uniforms." I put chin in my hand. "Of all the raids that have occurred, I've only received reports on two where the raiders were seen. They were wearing Xingese clothing, and only one or two were seen. But you saw at least a dozen wearing Amestrian uniforms. So that means one thing. They wanted you to see them wearing the uniforms and you think that we wanted to kill you." Ling nodded. "I see. So if they really are from Drachma, what do we do about it?" Roy turned to him.

"The country of Amestris cannot do anything to Drachma, and they know it. We still have that no hostilities pact, and we can't break it because of simple raids. I'm aware they attacked your family Ling Yao, but if it turns out that is was Drachma, we can't interfere." Sarah turned to Roy. "But they attacked our caravans. Isn't that breaking the pact?" I turned to her. "Unfortunately not. The caravans were attacked in lands outside of our country. The caravans know that while they are in another country and attacked, they fall under that country's laws. And because the desert area is in neither country, neither of us can do anything."

"But, it's Ling dad!" Justin stated. "I'm well aware Justin. But we can't touch Drachma, if it even is them. And what are your plans now Ling?" He turned to me. "I was lucky this time. Next time, I might not be. I'll be staying here in Amestris for a while, then leave when they least expect it." I nodded. "Very well. You're more than welcome to stay at my house if you wish. No one will know you're there, and my wife could use her howling partner back." Everyone chuckled, but Ling moaned. "I'm still mad about that. And so is she." Now I started laughing. "Enough with the jokes. What do you really plan to do Ling Yao?" Roy asked.

"Well, I think I'll take Drake up on his offer. But I must return to Xing soon." I nodded. "Very well. These two report to me, so when you decide to leave let me know. I'll send these two with you as escorts." Justin and Sarahs faces lit up and Ling smiled. "I look forward to it. But for now, I'll do some thinking on my own and let you know if something comes to mind about this raid matter." We all stood up and bowed to Ling, then he shook all our hands. "When do we leave for your house?" I smiled. "Well, I was planning on going tomorrow. How about we spend the day visiting the Elrics?"

"Of course. It'd good timing, Lan Fan wanted to see her for some work on her arm." I chuckled. "Alright then. But lets get some more sleep first. It's still very early to go walking around." Ling nodded and Roy turned to him. "I'll get you a room in the ambassadors hotel and place guards inside and outside the building." Ling nodded and shook his hand again. "Well kids, lets go back to the hotel and get some more sleep." I told my kids and we all left. We walked down the hallways towards the main entrance when I turned to Justin. "Good work in there, Justin. You used your head and really helped us out." He yawned then smiled. "Thanks dad."

We got back to the hotel and all plopped on our beds. We didn't even bother changing, we just plopped and dozed. I woke up the next morning to knocking on the window. "What the..." I mumbled and Justin sat up. "What was that?" he asked in a yawn. "I don't know." I moaned in tiredness. The window knocked again and Justin turned to open it. That's when it hit me. "Justin don't..." "HEY! How's it going!? Wakey wakey!" I plopped my head back down on the bed. "Ling!" I moaned.


	17. Lovers: Part 1

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Lovers: Part 1

Drake POV

Me and Justin just got one one the worst awakenings possible, Ling Yao barging through our window. "Ling...why do you insist on using the windows as a door?" I moaned. "They're much easier." he calmly stated and I moaned again. "Morning Ling." Justin greeted. "Good morning. How are you?" Justin smiled. "I'm fine." We them heard screaming from my daughters room. I jumped up, ran to her room and opened the door. "What's going on!?" I looked to see Lings' son Sao sitting in Sarahs window and Sarah cowering on the bed blushing. "Just like his annoying old man." I mumbled. "Sao! Get out of my daughters room! Now!" I yelled and he leaped over to my bedroom window.

I stormed back to my room and glared at Sao. "Ling! Tell your damn son to stay away from my daughter!" Justin and Ling both laughed. "I apologize Drake. I'll speak with him about that." I growled. "Just what are you teaching them since he has no manners!? Since when do you just barge in on a lady!?" Justin snickered. "You keep quiet Justin!" I glared at him and he shut up. "Well, at any rate. We came to see if you were ready to go to the Elrics." Ling stated and I moaned. "Fine. Now get out so we can change you fool." He smiled and hopped out of the window with his son. "This is going to be a long day." I whined.

Sarah POV

I started to get changed after the most bizarre wake up ever. Sao just barged into my room through the dang window while I was sleeping. And why the hell am I still blushing? I mean, he is cute, but I don't like him like that. And why the hell did he barge in knowing this was my room? Did he really do it on purpose? I put the thought aside and finished getting dressed. I quickly brushed my hair and tail, then left the room for dad and Justins. I knocked and after a minuet they told me to come in. "Morning dad, Justin." I greeted, still blushing. "Morning." they both moaned. We got our things together and left the room to join Ling and his family.

We met up and began walking down the street towards aunt Winrys shop. Then Justin walked beside me. "You okay, sis?" I nodded. "Just not the wake up you expect everyday." I stated and Justin chuckled. "So.." I turned to him. "What?" He smirked. "Do you like him, Sao?" I blushed and hit him in the side. "No! Why would I?" He grinned now. "Because you're blushing, sis. Don't hide it. I know you like him, and he likes you. Why else would he check in with you first?" I growled and hit him again. "Shut up Justin. And...you're right." I lowered my head. "I do like him." My brother smiled and put his arm around me. "Then tell him, sis." I jerked my head to him. "What? No! I can't do that!" He nodded. "Yes you can. If you like him, tell him."

He looked around for a minuet, then back to me. "I tell you a secret. You don't tell dad mine, and I won't tell yours. Deal?" He whispered and I nodded. "You remember Hannah from school when we were still going?" My eye went wide. "You mean...you and Hannah?" He smiled and nodded. "Except for her parents, no one knows. But we've been dating for about eight months now." I silently gasped. "Eight months? How the hell did you hide it?" He smiled. "I'm the sneaky kind of wolf." he teased and I hit him again. "Please don't tell him." I begged and he nodded. "Promise. I wont tell." I smiled and pulled him into a side hug. "Thanks Justin."

We got to the shop and after about twenty minuets of greetings, hugs, and kisses to the cheeks, we all stepped inside. Just then, a young man about my age walked in. I thought he might be a customer, so I went to greet him. "Hello sir. Welcome to the Elric automail shop. Do you need anything?" He smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm here to see a Mr. Ganters. Is he around?" I tilted my head, then it hit me. "You wouldn't happen to be Chris, would you?" Now he tilted his head. "Um, yes. Do I know you?" That's when he noticed my ears. "Wait, are you Sarah, Liz's sister?" I smiled.

"Yes, I am." He smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Sarah. Liz told me all about you and your….uh...very large family." I laughed at that. "Yeah, we're a pack alright. Come on inside and I'll get my dad for you." We walked inside and he sat down in a chair near the entrance. "Dad!" I looked into the back room and found him. "Hey dad. Chris is here." He nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm going out for a little bit guys. I'll be back." He walked past me and walked up to Chris, I waved at him. "It was nice talking Chris. Bye." He smiled and waved back, then he and my dad left the shop. I turned back to the back room. "Hey Liz, Justin, lets talk." They both nodded and we went upstairs to Liz's room.

"So Sarah." I turned to Liz. "Justin tells me of a young prince that you like." I glared at Justin. "You promised!" He held his hands up. "No, I promised that I wouldn't tell dad. Not about Liz." I moaned. "Okay then, what about you and Hannah?" Liz turned to him. "Hannah from school?" Justin moaned and nodded. "Man. Dad is going to have one hell of a fit if he finds out all this." Liz stated and we all nodded. "Yeah. He's not even happy about you and Chris." Liz blushed. "I really do like him. He's so nice and treats me normal. He knows what I am, yet he doesn't care. He treats me like I'm another normal human. I think….that I….love him." I smiled and pulled my sister into a hug. "That's great, Liz. I'm happy for you." Justin put his hand on her shoulder. "I am too sis."

Drake POV

Me and Chris walked down the street a few blocks and sat at a simple diner. The waitress came over and I ordered something for both of us. "So, Chris. Tell me about yourself." He lowered his head to me. "Chris! Raise your head! You want to take my daughter out and you lower your head to someone? Pathetic." He raised his head back up to me. "There. That's better. Now answer the question." He twiddled his thumbs and looked me in the eyes. "Well sir, I've lived in central my whole life. My family owns a small bakery on the south side of the city. I helped them there all my life." I glared at him. "Then I assume you know how to make apple pies?" He nodded and I leaned over to him. "You take any of your pies near my wife, I'll slam it in your face." He looked at me confused and I chuckled.

"Relax Chris. It's a family joke. My wife is absolutely crazy for apple pies, but they make her hyper as hell. So apple pies are forbidden in my house." He chuckled as well. "So, if I may ask. What happened to you leg?" I pointed at his left leg that was automail. "You may sir. I was walking down the street delivering some baked goods to a family friend when a car ran off the road and pinned me into a building. That was two years ago. I've been going to Mrs. Elrics shop once a week to final adjustments for the past month. And...that's how I met Liz." I frowned at what happened to him. I had three automail limbs. I had lost my legs when I had gone through the gate, and my right forearm when I fought Wrath.

"I know how you feel, Chris. You see my arm is automail, but both my legs are too." He frowned. "May I asked sir...what happened." I sighed. "You may, but I really can't tell you. It's classified. But either way, your story aside, let me ask you something." He looked at me. "Yes sir?" I gave him a stern look. "What makes you think that you are worth having my daughter? What do you have to offer her? And further more, I'm sure you know what she is. Why do you want to be with someone who is a chimera, as much as it pains me to call her that?" He sighed and twiddled his thumbs more. "Chris, answer me!" I demanded. After a moment, he looked back at me.

"I don't care what she is. Chimera, or human I don't care. I know what she is on the outside, a human mixed with a wolf. But not on the inside. Inside, she is a human woman. She's funny, smart…..has a bad temper." I chuckled at that. "So, you've seen it too?" He quickly nodded and held his head. "And...I can guess you've met her little metal friend as well?" He nodded even faster and I laughed. "She got that from her aunt Winry. I still want to kill that woman." He looked at me confused. "Mrs. Winry is her aunt?" I turned back to him. "Well, yes and no. Our families are not related by blood. We are such close friends that we pretty much adopted each other. And Winry has been there for them their whole lives."

"I understand." I turned back to him. "But you have still yet to answer my question. What makes you think your good enough for her? What do you have to offer her?" He sighed and lowered his head. "What have I told you about.." I stopped when I saw a tear fall from his face. "Chris? What's wrong?" More tears fell. "I...I have nothing to give her, sir. I really have nothing to offer her. Except..." I looked at him worried. "Chris, just spit it out." He wiped away his tears, but more fell. "I have nothing to offer except...my love for her." I twitched slightly. "So...you're telling me that you have nothing to give or offer her, right?" He sobbed and nodded. "You are a fool." He raised his head up to me. "You're a fool, Chris."

"Why is that sir?" I glared right into his eyes. "You say you have nothing to offer. But you said it yourself. Your love for her. Me and my wife had no home to call our own when we got married. We traveled a lot and there were a lot of things that tried to break us apart. I had nothing to give her. Do you know what the Promised Day was?" He nodded. "I was almost killed that day. I woke up in the hospital, kept alive by only a machine. I told my wife that I wanted to die, to give up. The only thing that saved me from that, was love, for each other. You say you have nothing to give my daughter, but you do. Your love for her."

We both let out a sigh. "You can keep taking my daughter out Chris. But I warn you. You hurt or mistreat her in any way, you'll see why they call me the Blade Alchemist. Understood?" I held my hand out to him. He looked at me and nodded. He reached out and took my hand. "Yes sir. I promise to take care of her. You have my word." We shook hands and finished our lunch in peace. We walked back to the shop, but he suddenly tripped and broke a cable in his leg. "You okay?" He nodded and tried to stand, but his ankle didn't work. "Come on, I'll carry you back." He hopped on my back and we continued on to the shop.

When we got back, I called Liz down. She came around the corner and saw the wire hanging out of Chris's leg. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR LEG!?" She yelled and out came the wrench. "Ow! That hurt's Liz!" I looked at him and laughed. "You chose her, now you're stuck with her." Liz looked at me shocked. "You mean..!?" I nodded and she encased me in a hug. "Thank you dad!" I patted her head and pushed her back. "Just don't kill him. He's a nice guy. I wouldn't want to lose my future son-in-law." Liz and Chris both blushed. "Dad!" she whined and I just laughed.


	18. Lovers: Part 2

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Lovers: Part 2

Drake POV

The next day, after spending about an hour saying goodbye and exchanging hugs, me, Justin, Sarah, and the Yaos boarded the train back to Resembool. Justin had fallen asleep and I closed my eyes to do the same. But I felt something off, so I opened one eye to a small slit. I saw Sarah staring into the booth across from us, the one that Ling and his family were in. I pretended to 'roll in my sleep' around with my back against the window. Much to my dismay, she was staring at Sao, who was asleep. I kept my eye in a slit and looked back and forth between the two. _There is no freaking way._

I kept my eye on her for a while, and she never turned her gaze away. Just then, Sao woke up and Sarah turned away. _Oh no. Please don't tell me she has a thing for him._ I watched as she slowly turned back to him. He looked at her and she quickly turned back, blushing. _Yeah...she does. Not her too._ I kept watching as she looked at him, then turned away. I mentally sighed, then opened my eyes. I gave out a fake yawn and stretched. "Sleep well dad?" Sarah asked. "Not really. I'm gonna walk around and stretch." I stood up and walked over to Lings booth. "Hey Ling. Lets walk for a bit." He nodded and stood up. We both walked to the next car and stood in the pass way.

"We've got a problem." Ling looked at me confused. "And what's that?" I pointed my thumb towards our car. "I think my daughter and your son Sao have a thing for each other." Ling looked towards the car, then back to me. "Are you serious?" I nodded and lowered my head as Ling chuckled. "Not funny Ling. I just gave up one daughter. I don't know if I'm ready to give up another." He put his hand on my shoulder. "As much as you don't like it Drake, she's seventeen years old now. You're lucky she waited this long. After all, most kids have their first love much younger than that." I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I just hurts that they've already grown and are now in love."

"Well, I say let them." I looked at him. "Easy for you to say Ling. It's not your daughter that's in love. Not to mention that I just lost Liz." He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "That's where you're wrong Drake. You'll never lose your children. They are just starting their own lives." I sighed, but smiled. "Yeah, you're right. And I trust your son Ling, as weird as your family is." He chuckled. "At least my family are not wolves." I chuckled and lightly punched his shoulder. "Stupid prince." He scoffed. "It's Emperor now." I shook my head. "No. You'll always be that idiot prince to me. Well, shall we go embarrass our kids?" He smiled and nodded. We both opened the door and walked back into our car.

We walked over to our booths and I pulled Justin aside. "Hey Sao, come here a minuet." Ling called to his son and the boy walked to us. "Yes father?" Me and Ling looked at each other and nodded. "I want you to go have a seat in General Ganters booth for a moment." He tilted his head, then nodded. Justin looked at me. "Uh...what's going on dad?" I glared at him. "You knew, didn't you?" He froze. "Uh...about what dad?" I smirked. "About Sarah and Sao?" He twitched. "Uh..no?" I set my hand on his shoulder. "Don't lie to me Justin. So, how long?" He sighed and lowered his head. "Not sure. But I think since the last time he was here about ten months ago. When Ling was here for his peace talks."

"That long?" I asked and he nodded. "I think so." I sighed. "Alright. Wanna go embarrass your sister?" He looked at me and smirked. "Oh hell yes." I chuckled and we walked into the booth. "Sao, can you move over there?" I pointed at the bench Sarah was sitting. "Um, yes sir." He got up and sat on Sarahs bench, but kept his distance. When he did, they both blushed. Me, Ling, and Justin sat together on the other side. "So." I started and the two looked at me. "Have you confessed yet?" They both looked at each other, then back to me. "What the hell are you talking about dad!?" Sarah yelled. "Oh come on. Don't hide it." Ling followed with a smile. "Father, what are you talking about!?" Sao politely asked.

"We're not stupid guys." Justin followed. "What are you three talking about!?" the two yelled in unison. The three of us looked at each other and nodded. We turned to them and leaned forward. "You two are in love, aren't you?" we spoke together. They both blushed red as a cherry. "We are not!" Sarah yelled. "Of course not!" Sao followed. The three of us all grinned. Now the two were blushing more. "Stop it dad! And I hate you Justin! You traitor!" Justin held his hands up. "I didn't say a word. Dad figured it out on his own. Besides, anyone can see the love between you two." he teased and Sarah was getting mad.

"FINE! I LOVE HIM! NOW SHUT UP!" Sao quickly turned to her shocked. The rest of us backed up with her pure anger fuming. "You…..love me!?" Sao asked and Sarah quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "No! I didn't say that!….Did I?" We all nodded and she broke out in tears. "I hate you all!" she stated through tears. We all sat in silence for a while. "I…..love you too." We all turned to see Sao in tears as well. "So. The truth comes out huh?" Ling teased more and Sao nodded. "I'm sorry father." Me and Ling looked at each other and nodded again. We grabbed our kids in tight hugs. "Sarah...as much as that damn prince annoys me….I'm happy for you." She started crying into my shoulder.

"Really?" I chuckled. "Yeah. But your mother is going to have a field day with this." Then she chuckled. "You have no idea." I pushed her away and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She looked right at Justin. "Don't you dare!" he yelled. I looked at Justin and he was blushing now. "You too!?" I yelled and he face palmed. "Yes dad. Eight months now." I face palmed. "Freaking perfect! I lost three kids in two days! Your mother is going to kill me!" I looked at him. "Who?" He sighed. "Hannah from school." I tilted my head.

"Hannah? That brown haired girl?" He nodded and I moaned. "Yeah. My life is over." Sarah then tapped my shoulder and I turned to her. "Um….I hate to tell you this dad. But…..mom's pregnant." I froze. "What the hell did you just say!?" She smiled. "Just kidding." She then took off and I chased her through the entire train. "Get back here Sarah!" Thankfully, no one else was on the train. I leaped into the air and landed on the ground, catching her tail in my hand. "Got ya!" Sarah yelled in shock. "Let go of my tail!" she yelled then kicked me. "Freak!" I glared at her. "Only your mother calls me that!" I chased after her again and grabbed her around the middle.

"Now, lets take you back to Sao so you two can kiss." She twitched, then started kicking the air. "What!? I am NOT kissing him!" I laughed as I tickled her and she squirmed. "Oh yes you are!" She kept laughing and kicking from the tickling. "No dad! Please! Stop it!" I kept going. "Say you'll kiss him!" I ordered. "Okay! I'll kiss him! Just STOP!" I let her go and stood her up. "Sarah." She turned to me with anger in her eyes. "I really am happy for you. All of you. I love you all so much. And I just want you all to be happy." She looked towards our car and tears fell from her face. "I am happy." She then turned to me. "Happy to have you as my dad." She grabbed me in a hug, and we just stood there. "I love you so much dad." I smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too Sarah."

We finally arrived at the station in Resembool and began the walk to the house. I looked over my shoulder to see Sarah and Sao holding hands, both blushing. I turned back and let out a sigh. "Ling." He turned to me. "Yes?" I sighed again. "When you leave, I assume of course that Sao is going with you, right?" He looked at me confused, then turned towards our kids, still holding hands. "I have to. But I know it would hurt them to be separated like that." I turned to him. "And what would you say if I asked him to stay?" He turned back to me. "You mean here with you?" I nodded and he sighed. "I don't know Drake. I know they love each other, but I don't know if I can just leave him here."

"Well, it was only a suggestion." We walked on until we saw the house in the distance. "I'll speak with Lan Fan about it. We'll see what she thinks." I nodded as we approached the door. "Dad!" I looked to see Susan run out the door, followed by Jenny. "Hey guys! I've really missed you." I grabbed them all in a hug, but they quickly jumped away from me and went after Ling. "Ling!" He chuckled. "Hello girls. Have you been well?" They both nodded and Jess walked out the door. She grabbed me in a hug and kissed me. "Welcome home, hon." I kissed her back. "Good to be home." She smiled, but then immediately ran to Justin and Sarah.

"And how are my new State Alchemists!?" She snatched them into a tight hug and kissed them both. After about ten minuets of the normal family greetings, we all walked into the house. "So how have you been Ling?" Jess asked. "Just fine, Jess. And yourself?" She smiled. "Good." I turned to the kids. "You guys all go play upstairs. We're going to talk for a bit." They all nodded and walked upstairs. I walked over to the table and sat down, as did everyone else. "Hon, there's been some trouble recently. Ling and his family were attacked on there way to Central." Jess gasped and turned to them. "Are you all alright!?" They smiled and nodded.

We told her about them staying with us for a couple of weeks until things calm down. She was more than happy to take them in. I turned to my wife. "And...I have some….'good' news." She looked at me eagerly. "I hate to admit it...but we've lost our three older kids." She looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" I sighed. "All three of them are in love." Her eyes went wide. "Really!? To whom!?" I sighed again. "Liz had been dating a guy named Chris for about two weeks now. He looks like a good guy. Justin has been seeing Hannah from his old school. And Sarah.." I looked at Ling and Jess did too.

"And Sarah?" I moaned and Ling chuckled. "She's in love with Sao, Lings son." Jess turned back to him and gasped. "With Sao!?" Ling nodded. Jess started to cry right there, so I grabbed her in a hug. "They're all grown up, hon. Our children are all grown up." I stroked her hair and ears and kissed her head. "I know hon. It's finally time that we have to let them go." We sat there in silence until Ling spoke. "And we have decided something as well." Me and Jess turned to him. He looked at his wife, they both nodded, then turned back to us.

"We've decided that if Sao wishes to stay, he may. But I ask you if he may stay here." Jess smiled and nodded. "You know you don't have to ask Ling. Our home is always open to you and your family." Ling and Lan Fan smiled, but she had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure about this Lan Fan?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." We all smiled and nodded, then we heard a clash of glass. "SARAH GANTERS!" Jess yelled and I face palmed. "And that would be window number six." I mumbled.


	19. Proposal

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Proposal

 **One Week Later**

Justin POV

I walked around the house trying to find dad, but he didn't seem to be around. I walked around the corner and saw my brother Scott walking up the stairs. "Hey Scott, have you seen dad?" He nodded. "Yeah. Him and Ling went to town for some things. What's up?" I shook my head. "Nothing. Just had a question for him. Do you know when he'll be back?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "He's with Ling. You do the math." I mentally face palmed. Duh. I walked past him down the stairs and to the kitchen where I found mom and miss Lan Fan working on dinner. "Hey mom, miss Lan Fan." They both turned to me. "Hey sweety. What do you need?"

"Nothing. Just grabbing something to drink." I walked over, grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and got some water from the sink. "Any idea when dad will be home?" Mom set the plates on the table. "They should be back anytime now." I finished my glass and set it in the sink. "Okay. Thanks." I walked out to the porch and looked down the road. There was a very good reason that I wanted to talk to him. Me and Hannah have gotten so close and love each other very much. But I needed his input on something very important. I then saw them walking up the road and I walked out to meet them.

"Hey dad, Ling." They both smiled and nodded. "Hey bud. Dinner ready?" I nodded. "Yeah. Moms putting it down now. But, can I talk with you for a minuet? It's important." Dad tilted his head, but nodded. "Tell Jess I'll be there in a moment Ling." He nodded and continued to the house. "What's up son?" I lowered my head and scratched my ears. "Well….it's really hard to talk about dad. But….me and Hannah have gotten close. And we both really love each other." There was a silence. Dad reached over and set his hand on my shoulder. "A lot of things are never easy son. Just say it." I let out a long sigh.

"I….I want...to ask Hannah to marry me." I felt my dad twitch. "Did I hear you right? You want to ask her to marry you?" I let out another sigh, then nodded. "Yes. I know I'm only seventeen dad. But….we both love each other. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I want to do the right thing as well. So..I need your advice." I heard my dad sigh and he sat down on the side of the road. I walked over and sat next to him. "Justin, your right. You're only seventeen, and that is a little young for marriage. You still have a lot of time to think about it. You don't need to rush it." I turned to speak but he stopped me.

"But me and your mom really don't have the right to say anything. Did we ever tell you how long we knew each other before we got married?" Now that I thought about, they never did. "No." He chuckled and held up one finger. "One year?" I asked surprised, but he shook his head. "One week." My jaw dropped. "One week!?" He smiled and nodded. "One week. I told you about how I found your mother before, but it was one week later that we proposed to each other. We couldn't explain it, we just...belonged to each other. And here we are, seventeen years later, and still very happily married. Though I could do without her pie craving sessions." We both laughed.

"But Justin. My advice, is to ask yourself a question. Are you really, absolutely sure that she is the one that was meant for you? The one that you truly want with you for the rest of your life? If you truly love her Justin, and you think that she truly feels the same, then go for it. She is a lovely woman, and I see she does not care about what you are on the outside. All I'm saying is, is do what you feel is right. But no matter what you decide, I'll always love you, son." He leaned over and gave me a side hug, that I returned. "Thanks dad. I've made up my mind." He turned to me. "May I ask what that is?" A tear ran down my face as I looked at my dad.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me dad. I want to take her as my wife, forever." He smiled and tears fell down his face. We grabbed each other in a hug and sat there. "I hope she says yes, son. I really do." I smiled and more tears fell from my face. "I think she will dad. I really do." He patted my back and pushed me away. "So when do you plan to ask her?" I lowered my head and smiled. "Right now." He patted my shoulder and we both stood up, tears in both our eyes. "Well, don't keep the young lady waiting son. I'll tell your mom that you went to a friends house. But I wont say anything about this." I smiled and grabbed him in another hug. "Thank dad."

Suddenly, he pushed me completely away from him. "What the hell are you waiting for? Go get her son." I smiled and nodded. "I will." I turned and ran down the road, to Hannahs house. Her house was about a mile and a half away from mine, so it was quite the run. After a while, I finally got to her house. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Coming." I waited on the porch with my nerves twitching like crazy until the door was opened by her mother.. "Yes? Oh, hello Justin. Are you looking for Hannah? I kept my nerves down a bit. "Yes maam. Is she busy?" Her mom shook her head. "Oh no. She's in her room. Would you like to come in?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh no maam. I wanted go for a walk with her. It's a nice evening for one." She smiled. "Yes it is. Hold on and I'll get her." She closed the door to a crack. "Hannah! Justin is here at the door for you!" she called and a second later I heard her run towards the door and open it. "Hey Justin. What's up?" _Calm your nerves Justin. Calm your nerves._ "I was hoping you would like to go for a walk. It's nice out." She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Let me get my shoes." She ran back inside and came back a minuet later. "Alright, good to go." She took my hand and we started walking down the road.

We walked for a mile in total silence until she turned to me. "Justin, are you okay? You're really quiet today." I stopped walking and just stood there with my head lowered. "Hannah, you know I leave in a few days, right?" She tilted her head and nodded. "Yes." I sighed. "I have to ask. How much do you really love me?" Now she sighed. She walked over, lifted my head and kissed me. "More than you think, whitey." That was the name she liked to call me by due to my pure white hair, ears, and tail. A tear fell from my eye and she saw it. "Justin, what's wrong?" More tears fell from my eyes. "Justin?" I let out a sigh.

"Hannah, I really do love you. I love you a lot." She scoffed. "I know that, whitey. Now tell me what's wrong!" She was getting agitated. I turned to her and grabbed both her hands. "Hannah, I'm leaving in a few days. As much as it sucks to accept it, there is always that chance that something could happen. Something that would keep me from never coming back." She scoffed again and kissed me. "Will you shut up about that. God you're annoying sometimes." I slightly chuckled. "But you really do love me, don't you?" Now she growled.

"Justin Ganters, you are starting to make me mad! I know you have something to say! So just say it!" Now my face was flowing. I let out yet another sigh. "Hannah, I love you with everything inside of me. I'm leaving in a few days and will be gone for a while. But before I do, there is something I want to ask." I dropped to one knee and took her right hand. I swallowed and let out one final sigh. "Hannah...will you…." I lifted my head and looked her in the eyes. "Will you marry me?" She gasped and froze. Neither of us moved a single inch for quite a while.

I suddenly saw tears pour from her eyes. She closed her eyes and dropped her head. I did the same. There was a long silence. "Of course I will." I gasped and lifted my head to her. "What?" She dropped to her knees, grabbed my face, and kissed me. She held the kiss for a long time, then grabbed me in a hug. "I said of course I will, whitey." I started crying as I returned the hug and cried into her shoulder. "You'll….marry me?" She gripped me tighter. "Yes, you idiot. I will." We released from the hug and kissed again. We sat on our knees and just stared at each other. "So who do we tell first, my parents, or yours?"

"Yours are closer. We'll start with them." I answered. She nodded and we both stood up. "Well, lets go break the news." I stated and we both walked back to her house, her clinging to my shoulder. About an hour later, we started walking to my house to tell mom and dad. Hannahs parents were not that happy about us getting married this young, but they knew how much we loved each other. Both of them gave us their blessings. "So, what do you think your mom and dad are going to say?" I turned to her. "I'd be more worried about my brothers and sisters. Once they find out, they'll be all over you welcoming you to the family."

"Uh oh. That bad?" I nodded. We finally got to the house and walked in. "Wait at the table. I'll get mom and dad." She nodded and kissed me. I walked upstairs and knocked on my parents room. "Yes?" I sighed and walked in. "Hey guys. Can I see you downstairs for a minuet?" Mom nodded and dad gave me a worried look. We all walked downstairs and to the kitchen table, then mom saw Hannah. "Oh, hello Hannah. I didn't know you were here." Mom gave her a quick hug then sat down with dad next to her. I let out a long sigh.

"Mom, dad, you know that I love Hannah right?" They both nodded. "Well, I'm leaving with dad and Sarah in a few days. Am there something I wanted before I left, something I've wanted for a while now." Mom looked at me confused, but dad gave me a smirk. "Well?" dad asked and I sighed. "I….I asked Hannah….to marry me." Mom gasped with her hand over her mouth and dad grinned. The room remained silent for a while. "And?" dad asked and mom leaned closer. "I said yes!" Hannah answered and mom gasped again.

"You….you mean…!?" mom stuttered and we both nodded. "Yes. We're getting married." I plainly stated. Mom broke out in tears, then ran over and snatched me in a super tight hug. "My son...getting married...I'm so happy." mom cried into my shoulder. She then let go and snatched Hannah into a hug as well. "I'm so happy for both of you." Hannah returned the hug then mom left her go as my dad walked up. He reached out, took her hand, and shook it. "Welcome to the family Hannah. We're happy to have you, as our new daughter." dad told her and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

And, as predicted, my brothers and sisters heard the whole thing with their sharp hearing. Because all of them ran down and snatched Hannah in hundreds of hugs. I walked out the front door and sat on the porch in tears. I was going to be married, to the woman I truly loved. And I was very happy.


	20. To the Mission

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

To the Mission

Drake POV

We got all our bags packed and were leaving to catch the morning train to East City. Justin had been spending the past two days getting his soon to be wife Hannah set up in their new house. After he had proposed to her, I called the Elrics to give them the news. They were so happy about it, that Winry had decided to give them her old house on the hill. After granny had sadly passed away four years ago, she left the house to her. We didn't have time to arrange a wedding, so Justin and Hannah decided to have it when he came back home. We said our final goodbyes and left for the station.

We got there a little early, so we sat down on the bench and waited. "So Justin." He turned to me. "You like the house Winry gave you?" He smiled and nodded. "Of course. I was born there after all. Now years from now my children will be too." I chuckled at that. "You know, now that I think about it, I was too." Justin looked at me confused. "You were!?" Sarah looked at me too. "Well, yes and no. I never did tell you about before I met Ed, did I?" They both shook their heads and I sighed. "It's a long story. And I have no memories from before then. But..your dad is not from this world guys." Now they were really confused.

"What do you mean dad?" Sarah asked. "I am not from this world. I can't go into details, nor will I. But to put it simple, I'm from another world. When I came here, both of my legs were gone. Winry found me lying in the cemetery half dead. She took me in and fixed me up, gave me my automail legs, and gave my life back to me. So if you think about it, I was reborn in that house." They both lowered their heads. "Sorry dad. We had no idea." Justin stated. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy here. I have no need to go back whatsoever. I've got a beautiful wife, seven wonderful kids, and a new daughter in law." Justin smiled.

The train started pulling into the station and we stood up. Once it stopped, we boarded and entered the family booth. Sarah leaned against the window and fell asleep, snoring. "So Justin. Plan on any kids yet?" I teased and he chuckled. "No. Not anytime soon dad. Mom had three and four of us at a time. Who knows what I'd do to her." I laughed my ass off to that as did he. "Who knows? Probably six or seven." I teased and he glared at me. "Oh hell no! She'd kill me for that!" I laughed harder. "I'll have to feed them all candy to pay you back for what you and your siblings did to me and your mom." He glared harder. "Do that and 'I'll' kill you." Now my stomach was hurting from laughing so hard.

"Well son, either way, I'm happy for you. You two deserve each other." He smiled. "Thanks dad. I'm happy too." We rode the rest of the way in peace. When we arrived in East City, there was a car waiting for us. It took us to Eastern Command and we entered the building. "Good afternoon, General." the soldier at the front desk greeted. "Afternoon. Give the office of the Fuhrer a call and let the secretary know I've arrived here." He nodded and we walked to my office. We walked in and my kids sat on the couches as I quickly looked through the paperwork that was left on my desk. "Well, I'm never going to leave this office again. It'll take me months to get this done."

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I answered, and Lieutenant Colonel Havok walked in. "Well well. General Ganters. It's been awhile." he stated as he saluted, that I returned. "Yes, it has. It's good to see you again Havok. So what brings you here?" I gestured to my couch and he sat down. "Well the Fuhrer asked me to come give you guys a hand with this raid issue. He's assigned me to you for a while." I chuckled. "I see. So how' the family?" He chuckled back. "Just fine. Rebecca went back home to mind the family store since my parents are now gone." I sighed. "I'm sorry Havok."

"Thanks General." I waved him off. "Please, just Drake is fine Havok. I like the rank, but being called General all the time gets really annoying." He laughed. "Very well Drake." I smiled, then turned stern. "Alright, enough for now. We're back at work, so lets get to it. Sarah, I'm sending you to Xing to speak with the merchants there. Find out everything that you can about these raids. Every single detail. I'll call Ling and get his permission for you to enter the country under military orders. Havok, I want you to go with her. It's only going to be the two of you, so be careful." They both nodded.

"Justin, I'm sending you to the merchants station in Womiob. You'll be doing the same thing. And no military uniforms. Civilian clothes only. Once you all have gathered everything you can, come right back. No sight seeing. Havok, Sarah is in charge on this one. All you need to do is make sure nothing happens." He nodded. "Da...I mean, sir, I don't think I need a body guard." I turned to her. "It don't matter if you do or don't. These raids have gotten out of hand. Especially after the attack on the Royal Family of Xing. Even if it was the most experienced man in the military, I would still send a bodyguard."

"Yes sir." she moaned. "Guys." They all looked at me. "This shit stops now! We need to find out who is really doing this. Justin, if it truly is Drachma behind all this, we need to know. That way Roy and Ling can figure out how to stop them." I pulled out a few pieces of paper and wrote some letters and numbers on them. I then handed one to each of them. "On those papers are two codes that are labeled. One is to get a hold of me, or any other military officer from an outside line. You will need that code. After this, I'll call the military communications center to let them know about them. The second code is for extreme emergencies ONLY! That's an emergency distress code for troop assistance. Use it, and troops will be immediately sent to your location. Understood?"

They all nodded. "Very well. Dismissed." They all stood up, saluted, then left. Except Justin. "A minuet sir?" I nodded as the door closed. "What is it Justin?" He lowered his head. "Justin Ganters! You are an officer and State Alchemist in the Amestrian military! Don't you lower your head! Keep it raised in pride!" I yelled sternly at him and he brought his head back up. "Apologies sir!" I smirked. "Good. Now what is it Justin?" I asked. "Well sir, an idea just came to mind. What if we send a large caravan, unarmed, and I join it? That way we can lure out the attackers and capture some of them." I thought about it a minuet. "Good plan. Do you think you can handle that by yourself, or would you like someone to go with you?"

"I'll be fine on my own, sir. I'll try and capture one when they attack and bring him back to be interrogated." I nodded. "Sounds good. Give me a minuet and I'll write up a fake trade order. How large are you thinking?" He thought for a minuet. "How big have they normally been?" I looked at previous reports. "Around...three to five units." I answered. "Then lets make it ten. Make it really hard for them to ignore." I nodded and wrote down the fake order, then gave it to him. "Here you go. And good thinking, son." He smiled, saluted, then left. I then picked up the phone and called the communications center and gave them the codes for the three of them. Afterward, I called the house.

" _Ganters residence."_

"Hey Jenny, it's dad. Is Ling there?"

" _He's right here dad. Hold on."…_ " _Heeyy Drake. What do you need?"_

"I'm sending my daughter and a bodyguard of hers to speak with the merchants in Xing. They'll be under military orders, so I am asking for your permission for them to conduct their operations legally."

" _Of course. I will contact the royal palace and let them know that they are there legally as per my permission. As long as they break no laws, they won't be interfered with."_

"Thank you Ling. And please tell my family I love them."

" _I sure will. Goodbye Drake."_

"Bye Ling." _Click_

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and in walked Alex. "Well hello Alex. How you been?" He walked up and saluted. "Just fine sir. And yourself?" I returned the salute. "Fine. Please, have a seat." He nodded and sat down. "So what brings you here Alex?" He smiled. "Well I've been transferred here for now. I just arrived so I'm reporting in." I nodded. "That's good. I just happen to have an assignment for you. My son is on his way to the merchants station in Womiob. He's setting up a fake caravan to lure out the attackers. He thinks he's going alone, but I can't take that chance, son or not. I want you to follow him without him seeing you and help him if the caravan is attacked. We want at least one of them alive. I don't care what it takes, capture one of them. Understood?"

"Clearly, sir." I nodded. "Good. And no uniforms. Civilian clothes only. And remember, don't get seen, by anyone." He nodded, stood up, and saluted. "You can count on me sir." I returned the salute, and he left. I turned to the large pile of papers. "Sigh. And now to scale a damn mountain."

Justin POV

Sarah, Havok, and I just left the restaurant after our 'goodbye' lunch. "I hope all goes well for you guys. And if you see Mathew in Xing, tell him hi for me." Sarah smiled. "Of course I will. And you be careful Justin. Get back home safely to your wife to be." I smiled and we hugged. "Bye Sarah. See you later." We released and shook hands. "Same to you Justin." I turned to Havok. "And to you as well, sir." I shook his hand and he nodded. "You be safe now buddy." I nodded. We went our separate ways and I walked to the nearest phone. I dialed my wife and waited.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey honey, it's me."

" _Hey whitey. I miss you."_

"Miss you too. I'm heading out now, so this will be the last we talk for a while."

" _I'm going to miss your voice hon."_

"Me too. I love you."

" _Love you too whitey. I'll be waiting for you."_

"I'll be home before you know it hon. Bye."

" _Bye honey." Click_

I hung up the phone and started for the train station. Once there, I checked the schedule for the next train to Womiob. Luck was with me, cause the next train was in an hour. There was a phone nearby, so I decided to call mom as well. I dialed the number and waited.

" _Ganters residence."_

"Hey mom. It's Justin."

" _Hi Justin! I miss you so much!"_

"I miss you too mom. Can you do me a favor?"

" _Of course sweety. What is it?"_

"Can you check in with Hannah every now and then to make sure she's okay?"

" _Justin, you know you don't have to ask. Of course I'll keep an eye on her."_

"Thanks mom. I miss you all. Tell everyone I said hi."

" _I will. I love you Justin. I'm so very proud of you, and Hannah."_

"I love you too mom. And thanks."

" _Anything for my kids sweety. You be safe, you hear me?"_

"I will mom. I have to go, but I'll call when I get the chance. Okay?"

" _Okay sweety. I love you."_

"Love you too mom. Bye."

" _Bye sweety." Click_

I hung up the phone and heard the train whistle at the station. I grabbed my bag and started running.


	21. To Xing

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

To Xing

Sarah POV

We knew the next train to New Optain was not until tomorrow, so we walked to the hotel to get rooms for the night. "So Lieutenant Colonel Havok, how do you know my dad?" He chuckled. "Just call me Havok. And we were friends from after the Promised Day. I was brought in to the hospital your father was staying in to be healed. And that's when I really spoke to him for the first time. We've been friends ever since." I smiled. "My dad has a lot of good friends." He chuckled again. "Yes he does. He's very lucky. And what about you? Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, where do I begin? As you can see, I'm a born chimera. You already know I'm a State Alchemist. Besides that, what do you want to know?" He smirked. "Any one special in your life?" I slightly blushed. "Well, yes. I am in love with this boy." He leaned over. "His name?" I sighed. "Sao Yao." He was slightly shocked. "Yao? As in Emperor Yao from Xing!?" I nodded. "Yes. He's Ling Yaos son." He snickered. "Well that's a good one. The prince of Xing and a wolf." I glared at him. "You keep your mouth shut about this!" He laughed. "Not a word. Either way, I'm happy for ya." We got to the hotel and rented the rooms.

The next morning, we left the hotel and took a cab to the station. We boarded the train and took a booth. "So Sarah. I heard you have a brother that's studying in Xing." Havok started. "Yes. His name is Mathew. He's there with uncle Al and aunt May studying alkahestry." He tilted his head. "How old is he?" I turned to him. "He's thirteen." His brows raised. "Thirteen? And he's staying in Xing?" I nodded. "He says he wants to be a doctor. And that alkahestry would better his medical field." He chuckled. "Thirteen and already fighting for what he wants to do. I'm impressed." I smiled. "So am I."

We got off the train at the city of New Optain for our follow on to Youswell. As it turned out, it was the next train to arrive at the station in about two hours. "Hey Havok. You best call your family while we wait. It will be awhile until you'll be able to talk to them again." He smiled and nodded. "You best do the same." I nodded and we both walked over to the pay phones. I picked up the receiver and dialed home.

" _Ganters residence."_

"Hey Scott. It's Sarah. How are you?"

" _Not too well really. I caught a cold yesterday, and being part wolf don't help any."_

"I'm sorry Scott. I hope you get better. Did anyone else get it?"

" _Yeah. Susan and mom both got it, but not as bad. It's just their nose that's bothering them._

"That sucks. Any of Lings family get it?

" _They left two days ago, so I don't know. Sao is still here, but he got lucky like Jenny did."_

"Sao is still there?"

" _Yeah. Wanna talk to him?"_

"Yes please." There was a brief silence.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Sao."

" _Hi Sarah. I've missed you."_

"Missed you too. How are you?"

" _I'm fine. I feel bad for your brother though. That cold has really gotten to him."_

"That bad?"

" _Yeah. He's mainly been stuck in bed. But the doctor from town came by and said he should be fine."_

"That's good."

" _Sarah...I love you."_

"Love you too Sao."

" _Your mom is right here. Wanna talk to her?"_

"I can't. I have to go. But please tell everyone I love them. And I'll call again when I can."

" _Okay. Bye Sarah."_

"Bye Sao." _Click_

"Well, I'm good to go. You?" Havok asked. "Yup. Good to go." We walked back to the station to wait for the train. About ten minuets passed, and the train rolled into the station and we boarded. We took a booth and Havok turned to me. "I got a question for ya." I turned to him. "Yeah." He just stared at me. "No offense, but do you always snore when you sleep?" I face palmed. My whole family had gotten used to it over the years, so I had completely forgotten about it. "Sorry about that. One of the traits I got from my mom. Your lucky, she's much worse. Or used to be until she had my younger siblings, then she never snored again. Unless she's drunk."

He started laughing. "It's no problem. Like I said, no offense, but it's just not something you normally expect from a woman." I chuckled. "None taken. And you forget that I'm part wolf. Wolves do snore, male or female." He chuckled too. "Well, I hate to be rude, but I can't sleep when you are. So how about we take turns?" I laughed. "Sounds good. I'm so sorry about that. Consider yourself lucky I don't howl...like my brother." Now he was surprised. "Your brother howls!? Which one!?" I glared at him. "Justin." His eyes went wide. "He howls in his sleep!?" I nodded. "And that's why I feel bad for his new wife. She is going to hate him." He laughed. "That poor woman. I don't know her, but now I feel really bad for her."

"Make that two of us. I even warned her, but she thought I was lying. But she'll find out soon enough." He started laughing harder. "So can I ask a personal question?" he asked. "Sure." He stared at me for a minuet. "I know that your mother had three and four of you at a time. Was that because she's part wolf?" I nodded. "Yes. And both times she was pregnant for only three months." He twitched. "Three months!?" I nodded. "Her pregnancy went at a wolfs rate as well as having multiple kids at a time." He looked at me a little concerned. "Mind if ask another personal question?" I nodded. "Do you think when you have kids, it will be the same for you?" I face palmed. "I freaking hope not! I have no idea how my mom could do it twice!" He chuckled.

"Well, at any rate, I know your mother is very happy with the results." I smiled. "Yes. She is." I stayed awake while Havok took a nap. I was starting to doze off, so I stood up and walked around for a bit. My thoughts went to what Havok had asked about me having kids. _What if am like mom? What if when I get pregnant, I end up having multiples as well? What would I do? I don't know if I could handle that. Just how in the hell did mom do it? Twice? Well, whatever happens, I hope that it's with Sao. I_ _really_ _love him so much. And I know he does too._ "Sarah." I turned around to see Havok behind me. "Yeah?" He let out a yawn. "You can go get some sleep if you're tired."

"Thanks. I'll do that." I walked past him and back to the booth. I layed down on the bench and slowly fell asleep. I was woken up by Havok shaking me. "Hey Sarah. We're here." I sat up and yawned. "What time is it?" He looked at his watch. "It's 10:25pm. We can get a head start on the trip across the desert." I nodded and stood up. We left the station and walked to the outskirts of the city to the stables. We rented some horses and began our long ride across the desert. "How long do you think it will take us?" I asked. "Depending on if we run into any sand storms, five to seven days." I moaned. I hated the heat. Like mom, I loved the cold. This was going to be a long trip.

We decided to set up camp and sleep during the day, and travel by night. It sucked trying to sleep when it was this hot out, but we managed at least a couple of hours each by switching out, due to my snoring. On the third day, we just happened to run across some traveling merchants. They were a little guarded towards us, but after everything that has happened, I don't blame them. We bought some fresh supplies and water from them and told them to be careful. We traveled for another three days, and we could finally see a settlement in the distance.

We rode up to it and asked on of the inhabitants where we were. He told us that we were a half days ride from the nearest city. The sun was just coming up, so we asked if we could stay until nightfall. The man told us that we could, and led us to a small bamboo hut. "Thank you sir." I stated and he nodded. "May I ask where you are from?" I smiled. "From Amestris." The man twitched and stared at us. "I am sorry for my rudeness, but I must ask you to leave." I looked at him confused. "You just said we could stay. What did we do to change your mind?" Havok asked. "We want nothing to do with your raids. Please leave."

"Sir, that is why we are here. To stop these raids. I assure you that we, nor the country of Amestris have anything to do with it. We are just trying to help." I stated and the man sighed. "I can see you are good people and mean no harm. But the others may attack you if they find out who you are. And this is a small settlement, so they will. I ask you to leave for your own safety." I sighed. "Alright. We'll leave. But can we ask you a few questions?" The man shook his head. "Not here. I'll follow you out of the settlement, then answer your questions there." Me and Havok nodded and we mounted back up and left with the man following us.

We got about a mile away from the settlement and started setting up camp. "So, what did you want to ask?" I turned to the man. "What all have you heard about these raids?" The man thought for a moment. "From what I know, they have been going on for about a five months now. Every time that the attackers were seen, they were wearing Amestrian military uniforms. They would attack the caravans and kill everyone, but not take any of the supplies. They've been doing it just to murder the men driving them." I turned to Havok. "Just like Ling said. Men in Amestrian uniforms. And so far it looks like it's working."

"Excuse me, but when you say 'Ling', do you mean Emperor Ling Yao?" I turned back and nodded. "Yes. He's a very close family friend." The man lowered his head. "I see. It seems that he has left more than just his people behind." I looked at Havok, then back to the man. "What do you mean sir?" He looked back at me. "You mean you haven't heard!?" he asked with wide eyes. "No." The man lowered his head and sighed. "I regret to tell you that Emperor Ling Yao has been slain." I gasped and froze, as did Havok. "What!? When!?" Havok yelled. "His body was found two days ago in the desert. The guards that were protecting him were killed as well. They found multiple bodies of the attackers, all wearing Amestrian uniforms."

I was completely frozen in shock. "Ling...is….dead!?" The man nodded. "If he was a close friend of yours, then we have all lost someone dear to us." Something then clicked in my head. "What about the rest of the family!? They were traveling with him!" The man raised his head. "They were with him!? They only recovered the Emperors body! No one else!" I turned to Havok and he nodded. "They either got away, or they were captured!" he stated and I turned to the man. "Do you know where his body was found!?" The man nodded. "I do. I can take you there after nightfall." I nodded. "Alright! If that really was Ling that was killed, his family was with him! We are going to find them!"


	22. Fake Supplies

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Fake Supplies

Justin POV

The train ride to Womiob was a long one. Once I finally arrived, I decided to catch a quick breakfast since trains don't serve food. That, and the fact that the merchants station didn't open for another hour. But the whole ride here, something felt off. I kept feeling that someone was following me, but when I turned around, no one was there. I put the thought aside and entered the restaurant. I ordered a simple eggs with bacon plate, and some coffee and orange juice. Once I had finished, I walked to the station, entered, and approached the front desk. "Excuse me maam. Where do I need to go to order a trade caravan?"

"You go to trade scheduling. Down the hall, take a left at the end, and it's the second door on the right." I kept a mental note and nodded. "Thank you maam." I walked down the hall, following the lady's instructions. I finally found a door with a wooden sign above it. 'Trade Scheduling'. I opened the door and walked to the counter. "Excuse me sir." The man looked up at me. "Good morning sir. How may I help you?" I pulled out the order dad had given me. "Good morning. I have an order for ten trade units to Xing. These need to be ready immediately." The man looked at the order and picked up the phone. "Please have a seat sir. I'll call now and have everything arranged."

I nodded and sat on the couch near the door. After about twenty minuets, the man called me back to the counter. "Everything has been set up sir. The caravan will depart in the morning." He handed me the trade itinerary and I nodded. "Thank you sir." I left the office and walked out of the building. I took a look at the itinerary and saw that the caravan left at seven in the morning. So that meant I had plenty of time to kill. I decided to call dad and give him an update on what was happening. I walked to the nearest phone and dialed the number for Eastern Command.

" _Good morning. Eastern Command."_

"Morning. This is State Alchemist Justin Ganters calling for General Ganters."

" _I am sorry, but I cannot connect you from an outside line."_

"I have a code to allow me through."

" _May I have the code please?"_ I pulled the paper out of my pocket.

"It's Dixie, Tango, Victor, Two, Six, Six."

" _Code has been verified, please hold."…. "Ganters"_

"It's Justin. Everything is set up. I leave in the morning."

" _Very good. Keep on your toes and watch your back, Justin."_

"I will. Any latest news?"

" _None as of yet. There was another raid, but I haven't received the details yet."_

"Alright. I'm heading out, but I'll call the next time I get to a phone."

" _Good luck, and be careful."_

"I will." _Click_

I hung up the phone and walked to the hotel to get a room for the night. Once I got the room, I decided to walk around town and pass the time. I walked by some shops and looked at what they had for sale. "Thief!" I quickly turned to see a man run out of a shop two buildings down and coming my way. "Bad move buddy." I mumbled as I pressed my hands to the ground. A split second later, the ground under his feet exploded and sent him flying towards me. He landed a few feet away, so I ran over, pulled him to me by his shirt, and slugged him in the face, knocking him out. "Good night." I mumbled as I saw police officers run around the corner. I pulled out my watch to show them when they arrived.

"What is going on here!?" one of the officers demanded. "State Alchemist Justin Ganters. This man robbed the store over there and I stopped him." The officer looked at my watch and nodded. "Thank you for your assistance sir. This man is going away for quite a while." I nodded and shook the officers hand while the others took the robber away. "It's not a problem at all officer." The officer turned away and joined his partners down the street. I dusted of my coat and started back for the hotel. "Wait sir." I turned around to see another man run up to me. "Thank you for your help. I'm the shop owner that was robbed. Please let me treat you to a dinner on the house as a thanks."

I smiled a nodded. "Thank you sir. But it was my job you know." He shook his head. "That may be, but I owe you nonetheless." I chuckled and nodded again. I followed the man back to his shop and sat at a table. I placed an order, and it came out about fifteen minuets later. Once I finished, the owner came out. "Thanks again for your help sir. Safe travels." I nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you. And thanks for the dinner." He nodded and walked back inside. I walked down the street to the hotel, then up to my room. A grabbed a quick shower, changed, then climbed in bed. I layed there running over to days events, and smiled. I was so happy to be able to help that nice man. After a minuet, sleep took me.

The next morning, I woke up early so I could sneak into the merchants station and stow aboard one of the wagons. I didn't want to be seen leaving, so I climbed out the window and ran through the alleys towards the station. After about ten minuets, I made it to the loading dock for the caravans. There were people walking around doing final checks for the caravan, so this was going to be a little difficult. I waited for an opening and darted across to the docks and hid behind some crates. I waited for about three minuets, then saw another opening and ran closer to the wagons and hid behind another crate. One man walked right up to me, not even two feet away, but didn't see me.

He stood there checking his manifest for that wagon and I decided not to push any further. As soon as he was done, he left to the next wagon and I leaped into the one he just checked. I waited for about thirty minuets and then the wagon shifted when a man climb into the drivers seat. "All good to go. If everyone is ready, lets get going." the man with the manifest ordered. The wagon began moving as we left the docks and we were on our way. But...I still had that feeling that I was being followed. I quietly crawled to the back and peeked through the cover. I saw the other wagons, but no one else. _It must be my nerves again. But I can swear I'm being followed._

I can promise to you that I will NEVER complain about train rides being harsh again. That wagon was a nightmare. The seating was ten times worse, it was bumpy as hell, and I had no way to get up and walk around to stretch. And because the horses were trained to do so, they always followed the wagon in front of them. All the drivers had to do was switch out the front guy and they wouldn't have to stop. So I had to sit there in pain while we rode, non-stop, into the desert. And because it was so bumpy, forget about getting any sleep. So I had to sit there for who knows how long while we traveled towards Xing.

However, by some miracle, I managed to doze off. But I was woken up a few hours later when the wagons stopped. "Alright guys. Time to water the horses!" I heard someone shout. The man on mine got off and walked to the back of the wagon. _Shit!_ I quietly got behind some crates and stayed quiet. The back curtain opened and the man climbed in. _Shit! Not good!_ But as luck would have it, the water barrel was towards the back, so the man never came close to me. He filled a small bucket and hopped off the back. _Whew. Too damn close._ The caravan was stopped for about twenty minuets, then we picked the pace back up.

Then the nerves hit me again. I climbed to the back and peeked out the curtain again. _I know I'm being followed!_ I kept watch out the back for an hour, but never saw anyone. I climbed back towards the front and layed down to try and fall back asleep. After laying there for about twenty minuets, I finally dozed off. I was woken back up to shouting and yelling. "Raiders!" I jumped up and looked out the curtain to see about fifteen men on horses riding at us. _Perfect! Now's my chance!_ I waited until they got close, and when they were about a hundred yards away, I jumped out of the wagon.

I ran towards the raiders and pressed my hands to the ground. The transmutation worked, but it also didn't. Because it was sand, there was a lot of air in the ground. But also because it was sand, there was nothing solid for the explosion to throw. All I could manage was a very large dust cloud that obscured everything. But it would work, because I could use the cloud for concealment and attack the men where they didn't expect it. I ran into the cloud and pressed my hands to the ground. As well as causing the air in the ground to explode, I could also use the arrays to feel the air being impacted from people walking around.

The cloud also stunned the men because they couldn't breathe. I felt the mens horses walking around, so I darted towards the closest one. I ran up, pulled him off his horse, then punched him in the face. "One down." The cloud was starting to clear, so I pressed my hands to the ground and made another. At the same time, I got my bearings to the next man and went after him. As before, I pulled him down and knocked him out. "Two." I kept repeating the process over and over until I had gotten about seven of them. I pressed my hands down again, and felt the rest of them taking off out of the area. "Well, won't be seeing them again for a while."

But then they all stopped and I felt all of their bodies hit the ground. "What the?" I waited for the sand to clear and I could slightly see a very large man walking to me. "You did very well, Justin." _Wait a minuet. That voice…_ The man walked to me and….yeah. It was Alex. "Alex!? What the hell are you doing here!?" He gave a chuckle. "Your father assigned me to help you. He didn't want to take any chances with this operation." I scoffed. "Yeah, right. He just doesn't trust me." He put his hand on my shoulder. "He trusts you Justin. But he wanted to ensure we got at least one of them for questioning. It has nothing to do with you. I promise."

I let out a sigh. "Okay then, sir. Lets get these men tied up and into the wagon." When the dust cleared, we looked at the men and they were all wearing Xingese clothing. "Just as the reports say. Men in Xingese clothes. You check with the caravan drivers. I'll start on them." Alex ordered and I nodded and walked over to the drivers. "All you all alright?" One nodded. "We are fine. Thank you so much for your help." I smiled. "Not at all sir. My name is Justin Ganters. I'm a State Alchemist. Me and my partner will be taking one of your wagons back. Can you please select one and transfer all of the goods from it to the others?"

"Of course sir. Again, thank you so much." He walked over and we shook hands. "As I said, sir. It's not a problem. I hope you have no more incidents. Safe travels to you all." He nodded and they all got to work clearing out a wagon for our return trip. "Well, that went far better than expected."


	23. Royal Family

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Royal Family

Sarah POV

We set up camp and took turns sleeping until the sun had set. Once the sun had disappeared over he horizon, we packed up and waited for the man to come back from the settlement. "There he is." Havok stated and I saw the man walking with another man. He walked up to us and gestured to the other man. "This is my son Han. He will guide you to the location of the Emperors attack. I must return to the settlement. If the royal family was indeed with him, please find them." I nodded heavily. "We will sir. We will not stop until we find them." I stated and he nodded. "I wish you all the best of luck. May the Lord of this world protect you." We shook hands and the man left. "Well, are you ready Mr. Han?" Havok asked.

"Please sir, just Han is fine. And yes, I am ready." We nodded and then mounted for our ride to the location. We rode for about ten hours until Hans horse stopped. "This is where the Emperors body was found. I had heard they found around six to eight bodies of the attackers. There were numerous prints from horses riding away the same direction they came. But when they tried to follow them, after about two miles, they disappeared." Havok and I looked all around the site. We were very fortunate that a sand storm had not hit yet, but it was only a matter of time before one did. All of the prints were still there, including the trails from Lings wagon.

We walked all over the place, keeping a mental note of where we did as not to confuse to old prints with ours. "Hey Sarah! Over here!" Havok yelled. I carefully walked to him, trying not to step on the old prints and got to him. "Look here. Two sets of prints going the other way. Whoever it was, they knew to cover their tracks." I took a look at them and studied them. "Both of them are women." Havok turned to me. "How can you tell?" I moved my finger around the edge of the prints without touching them. "I'm not a tracker, but I do know that these prints are not as sunk in as the rest, and they are small as well. That means that it was either children that made these, or women."

I pointed at the left set. "And this person was carrying something slightly heavy on the left side. I'm guessing that these belong to Lan Fan. She has an automail left arm, so that would explain the heavy left step." Havok looked at me surprised. "I'm impressed." I chuckled. "I am a wolf after all. It's instinct to learn how to hunt. If these tracks are three days old, we need to find them soon. Three days without water, they'll be close to death by now." Havok nodded. "If you're a wolf, can't you smell them?" I shook my head. "My nose is really good, but nowhere near as good as my moms. They're too far away, even for her. They went southeast. Lets go."

We mounted the horses and rode at a trot so I could keep my eyes on the tracks in case we lost them. "The prints are not as covered here! They must have figured they lost the attackers and stopped covering their tracks!" I shouted. We rode for about four hours and the tracks stopped. We all dismounted and started looking for them to continue. "Great! We lost them!" I growled. We walked around randomly trying to rediscover the tracks. "Sarah!" Havok yelled. I turned and started running to him and saw he found the tracks again. "They changed directions. Their going northeast now." I chuckled. "Lan Fan is one smart woman. Completely cover the tracks, then dart in another direction."

"Yeah, and I know these are from the same people. This set has the same heavy left step." I looked close and was a little relieved. "These tracks are fresh, no more than a few hours ago. But look. This person is stumbling, most likely from exhaustion. We need to hurry." We mounted back up and continued following the new tracks. We rode for about another three hours until we saw something in the distance. "Look! There!" I shouted. "What is that!?" Havok asked. "Don't know! Lets hurry!" We pushed the horses as fast as they could and saw that the figures were lying on the ground. "There they are!"

We rode right up to them and they were all face down on the ground. We dismounted, ran up to the bodies, and rolled them over. "Lan Fan! Woo!" We saw that Lan Fan had her small child in her arms. "Havok! Take Sho! Get him into some shade, now!" He walked over, took the child, and sat in the shade made by the horses. "Han, help Woo!" He ran over with some water and poured a little into her mouth. "Lan Fan! Wake up! Come on! Han, hand me the water!" He gave me the canteen and I poured some water into her mouth as well. "Havok, what abut Sho!?" He looked at me and nodded. "He's alive, but barely."

"Alright, do what you can and keep him in the shade." I then turned to Han. "Han, let her be for now. Get the tent up. We have to get them into the shade immediately." He nodded and ran over to start on the tent. "Lan Fan, come on. Wake up." I poured a little more water into her mouth and she choked. My heart jumped when she did. "Come on Lan Fan, breathe." I gave her a little more water and she took it. "That's it, drink it slow." She took small sips and started chocking again. "Easy, not that fast." Han finished the tent and ran over.

"Take her into the tent, I'll get Woo." He nodded and carried her away. I ran over to Woo and picked her up. "Havok, take Sho into the tent and get him some water." He ran towards the tent as I followed, carrying Woo. We set them on our bed rolls and I started giving Woo some water. After a minuet, she started chocking and coughing. "Come on Woo, take it easy. Just breathe." Her coughing stopped and I gave her some more water. "Miss, she has passed out!" I turned to see Lan Fan out cold. "Splash a bit of water on her face. Cool her down." Han began dropping small bits of water on her face while I continued with Woo.

"It's alright Woo. You guys are safe now. Have some more water." We spent the next hour trying to cool them down and get water into their systems. Finally, Lan Fan woke back up. "Where…..are my….children?" I walked over to her and lifted her up to a sitting position. "They're fine Lan Fan. Their both alive, but like you, very badly dehydrated. You were very lucky we found you in time." She slowly looked around. "Where is my son?" I gestured to Havok and he brought Sho over. "He's right here. He's just fine. It's lucky for him that your body kept him shielded from the sun." She took him and held him in her arms.

"And my daughter?" I pointed to Woo right next to her she looked worried. "She's fine too Lan Fan. She's resting now. You should to. Just lie back and get some rest." She nodded and layed back down, passing out. I walked over to Havok. "Well, what now?" I asked. "Well, their in no shape whatsoever to travel back to Amestris. And we can stay here long enough for them to recover. And I don't know if we can get into Xing." I thought about it for a minuet. "Uncle Al! We just happen to be near the May providence of Xing. If we can find them, we can stay with them, hidden." He nodded. "But how do we go about finding him? And how do we do so without someone recognizing these guys?"

"The May providence is very small, so we should be able to find them quick enough. As for their faces, I'm not too sure. We may be able to hind their identities for a couple of days, but word would quickly spread. We will have to move fast." He nodded. "So when do we leave?" I looked at Lan Fan sleeping. "We'll leave tonight around midnight. That'll give us a few extra hours for them to rest." I turned to Han. "Can you get back on your own?" He nodded. "Yes. My people know this area of the desert well. I should be able to get back in a half days ride at a gallop." I nodded. "Take one of our horses. Lan Fan and Woo can ride the other two. Havok and I will walk."

He smiled and bowed to me. "Thank you for finding Lady Lan Fan, miss. We are in your debt." I waved him off and offered my hand. "No need Han. And it's Sarah." He smiled and shook my hand. "I wish you the best of luck Sarah. You find those monsters who did this." I grinned. "Oh, I will! Trust me on that!" He nodded, left the tent, and rode off. "Thank you Han." I whispered. We all waited until the sun fell from the sky and we packed up. "Can you ride, Lan Fan?" I asked and she nodded. "Thank you both for saving us. I can never repay you." I chuckled. "You have no need to worry about that, Lan Fan. You are a part of my family. We're wolves, and we always look out for our own. Especially after your howling session with my mom."

She chuckled and smiled. "I'm still mad at her for that." I took Sho from her as she climb on the horse, then I gave him back. Havok helped Woo onto hers and we all started walking. Because we had to walk, the trip took almost two days before we got to the border of the May providence. "Lan Fan, do you know where Mays place is?" She turned to me. "Yes. It's on the northern side of the providence. About three days walk from here." I nodded. "Do you think it will be hard to avoid any guards or sentries?" She shook her head. "I have never really been here. I just know the layouts from looking at maps." I nodded again. "If you and Woo are discovered, make a run for it. We will meet up again where we can."

"Alright. But what about you? If you are captured, they will treat you as illegals." I chuckled. "No. Ling called the palace and told them about me and Havok." She looked at me confused. "He did call the palace, but he couldn't get through. That's why we left your house quickly so we could get here before you. Know one knows about you." I moaned. "Great. That makes it that much harder. Wait a minuet! Lan Fan, what about Ling!?" She lowered her head. "I don't know. We were attacked and he ordered me to take the kids and leave. When I looked back, hes was fighting the raiders. That's all I know."

"I hate to tell you this Lan Fan. But we heard that he had been killed and his body was recovered." She broke out in tears. "My husband...is gone? How can this be? How can he die like this?" I set my hand on her leg and tears fell from my eyes as well. "I am sorry Lan Fan. We all loved him so much. He was a great man, and a wonderful father." I heard her start crying. "Yes, he was." We both walked in total silence as we entered the May providence. "Lan Fan, the men who attacked you. Were they wearing Amestrian uniforms?" She nodded. "Yes. But something was wrong about them. Their accents were NOT Amestrian. It sounded like they were from Drachma." I lowered my gaze and growled. "Those bastards are going to pay for Lings death! I swear upon my life, they will pay!"


	24. Interrogations

**Authors warning! This chapter does contain a small portion that some may consider to be rated MATURE due to graphic description of violence. I will be writing that portion in solid bold writing with warnings. If such graphics are offensive, please skip past the bold writing. I apologize for any offenses.**

 **The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Interrogations

Justin POV

Me and Alex spent the next two days riding back to Youswell for our train rides to East City. Alex watched the prisoners, while I walked to the nearest phone to call dad. I found one and dialed Eastern Command.

" _Good afternoon. Eastern Command."_

"This is State Alchemist Justin Ganters. I need to speak with General Ganters right away."

" _I apologize sir, but I cannot connect you from and outside line."_

"I have a code to let me through. It's Dixie, Tango, Victor, Two, Six, Six."

" _The code has been verified. Please hold."….. "Justin, you there!?"_

"Hey dad, I've just returned to Youswell. Me and Alex managed to captured fourteen men. I need some troop support for their transfer there."

" _I'm sending them now! Matters have taken a turn for the worst, so your get those men here now!"_

"What's going on?"

"… _..It's Ling…..he's dead."_ My whole body froze.

"What!? Dead!? How!? When!?"

" _His body was found in the desert. I'm still waiting on more details. You get those men here right away. I'm calling the local garrison to send everything they've got to help you. I'll also have a train waiting in New Optian for you. I don't care what it takes, you get them here immediately!"_

"Yes sir!"

" _I hate to be mean, Justin. But if anything happens to those men, it's your ass on the line. Got it?"_

"Understood, sir! We're on our way."

" _And Justin, I'm glad you're safe." Click_

I hung up the phone and lowered my head. Tears fell from my eyes. _Ling is...dead? Why? What did he do to deserve this? It's not fair! It's just not fair!_ "Justin." I turned to see Alex right behind me. "What is it?" he asked. "Ling. He was killed." Alex froze. "Killed!? How!?" I shook my head. "We don't know yet, but his body was found in the desert. Dad is sending the local garrison to help with transport. He'll also have a train waiting for us in New Optain. Lets go." He nodded and we waited for the soldiers to arrive. After about fifteen minuets, the soldiers arrived and we all boarded the train. The engineer was told to ignore all stops and go straight to the city.

After about a two day trip, we finally arrived in East City, where fifty to sixty soldiers were waiting for us. "Take these men to Eastern Command immediately!" I ordered and they took the men away. Me and Alex got into the car that was waiting for us and drove to the command center.

Drake POV

I was furious at what had happened with Ling, and those men were going to pay the price. Just then, the phone rang and I grabbed it.

"Ganters"

" _It's Mustang. Have those men arrived yet?"_

"Yes sir. They just left the station a minuet ago."

" _How do you plan to get the information out of them?"_

"If it comes down to it, I'll turn in my resignation to get that information. So be prepared for that call."

" _Very well. I don't care what it takes, you get that information Drake. I don't_ _care_ _what you do. You get it."_

"Oh trust me sir. I will. These bastards will pay for this."

" _I'm sure they will. I'll be expecting your call." Click_

I hung up the phone and heard knocking. "Come in." The door opened and my son and Alex walked in. "Where are they?" They both saluted. "In the detainment cells now, sir." I picked up the phone and called the detention center.

" _Eastern Command Detention Center."_

"This is General Ganters. I want all of they new prisoners taken to the interrogation room immediately."

" _Yes sir. They'll be transferred now. Do you want them all in the same room?"_

"Yes. Every single one of them."

" _Yes sir. They're being moved now." Click_

"Lets go." We all left my office and began walking to the interrogation room. When we got there, we could see through the window that all of the men were inside. I turned to the people in the observation room. "I want everyone to leave the room, now! Justin, you stand outside and make sure no one comes through that door. No one comes in. That is an order. Alex, you stay in here." They both nodded and everyone left the room. I took a deep breath, then entered the room. "Good morning gentlemen. I am Brigadier General Ganters, the commanding officer for Eastern Command. I'm going to be asking you some questions." One of the men spat at me.

"Do what you want, which is nothing! We are now in Amestris, and we have broken no laws here! So you have no right to detain us." I smirked and grabbed the mans chair by the back. I dragged him over to sit in front of his friends and drew my sword. "Other than being the commander of Eastern Command, I am also known by another name. The Blade Alchemist. We're going to play a little game. I'll ask you a question, and you tell me. You don't.." I held me sword to his throat. "You die. Very simple rules, don't you agree?" The man smiled and chuckled. "You can't do anything to me, and you know it. I have nothing to fear."

I smiled and turned to the window. "Alex, bring a phone and a speaker in here." After a minuet, he brought the phone hooked up to a speaker and set it on the table. I picked up the receiver and dialed Roys number, I left the speaker off.

" _Office of the Fuhrer."_

"This is General Ganters. I need to speak with Fuhrer Mustang immediately."

" _One moment sir."…. "Mustang."_ I then turned on the speaker.

"Fuhrer Mustang, my service to the State has been great. However, I regret to inform you that I am now retiring. I will be turning in my State Alchemist certification as well."

" _I understand. I accept your resignation. It has been an honor serving with you. You are now officially released from the service of the State of Amestris. Please inform Colonel Armstrong that he is to assume command until a replacement has arrived. Goodbye, Drake Ganters." Click_

I hung up the phone and turned to the window. "Alex, Fuhrer Mustang has placed you as a temporary commander of Eastern Command." I saw him nod through the window. I walked over and locked the door as he walked to it. "Oh my, the door is locked. I must go get help." He calmly said.

 **GRAPHIC AREA**

 **I walked over to the man I pulled aside and stabbed him, killing him. "Well, I guess that makes me a deranged murderer. So who's next?" I walked over and grabbed another man and slid him next to the man I killed. "You. Now, who is responsible for this?" The man shivered, but shook his head. "Not telling." I immediately stabbed him to. "Next." I grabbed another and asked him. "Who is behind this?" He just glared at me. "You can't kill us all!" I stabbed him too. "Next." I grabbed another man. "Who is behind this?" The man spat at me and I killed him as well.**

" **Come on guys. Surely someone wants to win this game?" I taunted as I walked over and grabbed another man. "Who is behind this?" The man turned his head away from me and I killed him as well. "You guys fail to realize something. This only going to get worse. Your friends here had the easy way. Now it get more interesting. Even if I kill you all here and now, there's always more." The remaining men shuddered as I walked to them and grabbed another. "Now, who is behind all this?" He didn't speak.**

 **I ran my sword through his chest and into his lung. "I've just cut a hole in your lung. Very slowly, air will escape into your chest, crushing it. And trust me, it's very painful." We all watched as the man screamed in pain, and slowly died. It continued until only two were left. "Now the worst part, the final stage of our game." I brought my sword close to him and he yelled.**

 **GRAPHIC AREA**

"Okay! I'll talk! Just don't kill me!" I lowered my sword and patted him head. "That wasn't, was it?" I put my sword back in it's sheath and sat down in front of him. "Now, who is behind all this?"

"Drachma. I was ordered to attack the trade caravans to disrupt the peace between Amestris and Xing. It was an order from our leader. He wanted us to force you to attack each other." I stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. I turned to Alex. "There you have it. Get in touch with Fuhrer Mustang and give him the news. And as for me, I am aware of the crimes I have just commuted. You can take me away." Alex nodded and two officers bounded my hands in cuffs. But then immediately took them off. "What is going on?" I asked.

"Drake Ganters. By order of the Fuhrer, you have been relieved of your charges. And due to an act of war that has been committed on Amestrian soil, you are hereby ordered to return to active duty. You will be reinstated as a State Alchemist at the rank of Colonel. By order of the Fuhrer himself." Alex stated. I smiled and chuckled. "That fool never ceases to impress me. But what act of war was committed?" Alex pointed at the man that had spat on me. "That man assaulted a citizen of Amestris while here illegally. That may be considered an act of war if the Fuhrer wishes. And he has. By now, he is officially issuing a state of war with the country of Drachma."

"Is that wise?" I asked. "The official that is standing in for the Emperor of Xing had just informed Fuhrer Mustang that they have already declared war on Drachma. For the murder of the Emperor." I looked at him confused. "I thought he was killed in the desert. Their laws do not fall into there." Alex chuckled. "Indeed. However, wherever the Emperor of Xing goes, the laws of Xing go with him. They assaulted and killed the Emperor of Xing, therefor they have also assaulted to country of Xing." I smirked. "Well Colonel. It looks like we have a war." He nodded and we all left the room. "Dad." I turned to see my son still standing there.

I grabbed him into a hug and kissed his head. "I'm so glad you're safe son." Alex then turned to me. "Colonel Ganters. I am putting you and your son on a two week leave. Go home and relax." We both saluted and he walked off. "Colonel dad? What happened in there." I turned to him. "Long story and I will not go into detail. But I had resigned from the military. And due to the country now being at war, I have been reinstated as a Colonel." He sighed. "I'm sorry dad." I chuckled and waved him off. "No, it's okay. 'Colonel Ganters' has a better ring to it anyway." He chuckled as well.

"Well, come on Justin. Lets get home to our wives. Oh, and we need to get you two officially married." He laughed and side hugged me. "Any word from Sarah, dad?" I shook my head. "No. Nothing yet. But Alex will call me at home if he hears anything." He frowned. "Dad….did Lan Fan and the others go too?" My heart sank. "Yes. But there is no word on them. Their bodies were never found, so they may still be alive." He nodded. "I hope they are. They have to be." We walked through the hallways and left the command center. We took a cab, and drove to the train station, to go home.


	25. Return from Xing

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Return from Xing

Sarah POV

We all spent the next few days avoiding guards and making our way Mays house. It was proving very difficult because we had discovered that the man acting for the Emperor had declared war on Drachma, so there were soldiers everywhere. We finally arrived at Mays house and Havok hid in the nearby forest with Lan Fan and the kids. I knocked on the front gate and waited for someone to answer. After a minuet, the gate opened to a small crack and an elder man poked his head around. "Yes? May I help you?" I nodded. "I am hear to see Alphonse and May Elric. Are they at home?" The man just looked at me.

"And who is calling on them?" I sighed. "I am Sarah Ganters. I am their niece." The man nodded. "Please wait here." The gate closed and I heard the man walk off. A few minuets later, I heard people running toward the gate. The gate was rammed open and there stood Al. "Sarah!?" I smiled. "Hey uncle Al." He grabbed me in a tight hug as aunt May came around the corner. "Sarah!?" She ran to me and gave me a hug as well. "Hi aunt May." She released me and kissed my cheek. "What are you doing here!? Haven't you heard the news!?" she asked. "Yes, we need to talk, now. Is there a back gate?" She nodded.

I turned to the woods and gestured the others to go to the back. "Sarah, what is going on!? Who's in there!?" Al asked and I waved him off. "Not here. Inside." He nodded and we all walked inside. "We need to go to the back gate and let my friends in." Al tilted his head and nodded. We walked to the back gate and Al opened it. I looked around and saw no one, so I gestured for the group to come in. They ran from the woods and into the house. May turned to them and was completely shocked. "Lady Lan Fan!?" I put my hand over her mouth and gestured to the house with the other. We all walked inside and closed the sliding door.

"Lan Fan! We thought you were dead!" Al stated. "They almost were. Me and Havok found them in the desert." We spent the next few minuets exchanging greetings and hugs. "Al, what is going on? We heard that Xing has declared war." He nodded. "Since Lings death, the head official has assumed control until a new Emperor is chosen. Everyone is under the impression that Lings entire family was killed in the raid." I shook my head. "No. Lan Fan is here with Woo and Sho, and Sao is at home with mom." Al gave a sigh of relief and May jumped in.

"If Sao is alive, then he is the new Emperor. We need to get him here. But that's not all. Have you heard the other news?" I shook my head. "Amestris has declared war on Drachma as well." Al stated and I gasped. "What? Why?" He shook his head. "We don't have any details on that. We just know that Xing and Amestris are now both at war with Drachma." I sighed, and that's when it hit me. Sao was now the Emperor of Xing. My love for him would have to end. Tears started falling from my face. "Sarah? What's wrong?" May asked. "It's about Sao." May looked confused. "I thought he was safe at your house. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing with him. But me." May tilted her head. "What do you mean?" More tears fell. "Sao….Sao and I are in love." Al and May gasped. "What?" Al asked and I nodded. "We have been for years now. We just never really said anything." Al sighed. "And now that he's the Emperor, he has to leave you." I nodded. "I don't want to lose him. I love him too much." May came over and encased me in a hug. "I'm sorry Sarah. I know it's hard." I shook my head. "No, you don't. When I got back home...I was going to ask him to marry me." Everyone froze. "You love him that much?" Al finally asked after a minuet. "Yes. I was going to ask him as soon as I got home. And now...that will never happen. He's gone." May hugged me again and I cried into her shoulder.

We sat there in silence for a while. "I'm back!" My heart lifted a little to sound of my brothers voice. I ran out of the room and found him in the hallway. "Sarah?" I ran up and grabbed him in a hug. "I've missed you Mathew." He smiled. "Same here sis. What are you doing here though?" I shook my head. "Not here." We walked back to the room and sat down. I was still crying because of losing Sao, but I was really happy to see Mathew again. We spent the next hour talking about the recent events and how everyone was doing. It turned out that Mathew had gotten really good with alkahestry. One of the local doctors had taken him as an apprentice and he was learning quite a bit.

One of the servants had come and told us the dinner was ready. Everyone left the room, but Lan Fan stopped me. "Sarah. I wish to speak with you a moment." I nodded and we both sat back down. "Sarah, I understand your feelings for Sao, I really do. But you must realize that because of my husbands death, he will become the next Emperor. But that does not mean that he will be forced to." I looked at her confused. "If he chooses, he may decline the ascension to the throne. If so, it would pass to the next son. And that would be Sho." Tears fell from my eyes. "Even so, why would he give up the throne for someone like me? A wolf? Why would he give up becoming the Emperor of Xing to be with a wolf? He won't!"

"How do you know? Sarah, after you left for your duties as a State Alchemist, all he would talk about was you. I can see how much he loves you. In fact...if you asked him...I believe he would marry you. But you will never know, unless you ask him. If you want my advice, I say go home. Now that both countries are at war, you mission is over. So go home, and ask him." With that, she stood up and left the room. I sat there unable to stop my tears. After a while, I walked to the dinner table and sat down. "Havok….we're leaving tomorrow. Our mission is over." He looked at me surprised. "We haven't gotten any information yet." I glared at him.

" 'Your' mission, is to keep me safe. 'My' mission, is to get the information. I am calling that mission off. My dad left me in charge, not you. So follow orders." He smirked and nodded. "Yes sir." We ate the rest of dinner in peace. The next day, we said our goodbyes and left the house. Lan Fan and the family stayed with Al and May. Before we left, she had once again told me to ask him. That he now had a choice, me, or the throne. We walked down the road and began our long journey back home.

 **One Week Later**

We got off the train in East City in the middle of the night. We both walked to the hotel and got rooms for the night. I wanted to call home, but I was so tired that I just plopped on the bed and passed out. I woke back up to knocking on the door. "Come in" I moaned. The door opened and I turned my head to see Havok. "Sorry to wake you, but we need to report in." I moaned more. "Alright. Let me get a quick shower. I still smell like crap." He chuckled and left the room. I got off the bed and took a shower. It felt so nice to have a shower after two weeks of baking in the sun and sweating my butt off.

After the shower, I quickly got dressed and left the room to meet Havok. We took a cab to Eastern Command and walked in. We went straight for my dads office and walked in. "Hey da...Alex!?" He looked up at us and smiled. "Well hello Sarah. Havok. I'm so relieved to see you're alright." I smiled as he walked up to us and I gave him a quick hug. "What are you doing here? Wheres my dad?" He sighed. "He is no longer in command here. Until a new commander is assigned, I'm in command for now." I was confused now. "What happened?"

"I cannot go into detail. But he resigned from the military." Now I was shocked. "Dad retired?" He nodded. "However, due to our country now being at war with Drachma, he has been called back to active duty. As a Colonel." I chuckled. "Poor dad. Some retirement." He chuckled as well. "So how did your trip go?" I lowered my head at the thought of Ling. "Besides learning about Ling, it went fine. At least we found his family." Alex froze. "You found the Yaos!?" I looked at him and nodded. "We found them in the desert, half dead. But they're all okay. Right now, they're staying with uncle Al and aunt May at their house, hidden."

He let out a sigh. "Thank goodness. We had feared the worst. But we can worry about that later. Your brother and father are back at home on leave. I am placing you on leave as well. Tell your dad and brother that I am extending theirs another week. You can all come back together." I smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir." He nodded. "My pleasure, Sarah. Now go home. That's an order. The same for you Havok." We both saluted, then left the office. We walked to the station to wait for my train. The train pulled into the station and Havok turned to me. "Well Sarah, it was a pleasure working with you." He held his hand out to me. "No, the pleasure was mine Havok. I hope we can work together again." We shook hands and I boarded the train.

I entered the booth and waved at Havok as the train left the station. I then layed down and tried to fall asleep. But thoughts of Sao leaving me just kept running through my head. I didn't want him to leave, but I wanted him to be happy. I would have to give him up. I knew that he would never give up the throne for me, a wolf. The thoughts left my mind as I dozed off to sleep. I was woken back up to the train stopping at the Resembool station. I grabbed my bag, left the train, and began my walk home. As I walked, tears fell from my face. I didn't know if I should ask him to marry me or not. It didn't matter anyway, he would just say no.

My thoughts were interrupted by yelling. "Sarah!" I looked up to my mom running to me. "Mom!" I ran to her and she encased me in a hug. "Welcome home sweety. I've missed you." I smiled as I gripped her tighter. "Me too mom." We released and she kissed my cheek. "Lets go inside, shall we?" I nodded and we walked into the house. I looked into the dining room and saw dad drinking some coffee. "Hey dad." He turned to me and smiled. "There's my girl. I was starting to think you got lost." I scoffed. "Like I could." He chuckled, walked over, and gave me a hug. "Missed ya girl." I nodded. "Same here dad."

We released and that's when I saw Sao coming down the stairs. I lowered my head, then walked to my room. But Sao stopped me. "Hi Sarah. Do you have a minuet?" I sighed, then nodded. "Yeah. Come on upstairs." We both walked up to my room and I put my bag on my bed. "What is it Sao?" I asked and he sighed. "Sarah, there is no easy way to say this." Tears came to my eyes as I knew what he was going to say. "Just say it Sao. Just say it and be done with it." He sighed again and I heard him walk up to me. "Sarah, I love you so much. Enough that I….I" I was on the verge of breaking down. "Just say it Sao!" He sighed again. "I want you as my wife."


	26. Old Memories And New

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

Old Memories And New

Drake POV

I sat at the table finishing my coffee when my wife sat next to me. "So what was that about? Sarah seemed upset when she saw Sao." She chuckled and I turned to her. "What?" She looked at me and smiled. "Me and Sao had a talk after Lings family left. And I know your going to be upset." I rose my brow. "What?" She leaned over me kissed me on the cheek. "He wants to marry her." I about choked on my coffee. "What!? Marry her? That damn young? He's only fifteen!" She shook her head. "He just turned sixteen hon. And Justin got married at seventeen, so why can't they? You know they love each other." I sighed.

"Honey, we just lost our son to another woman. Now our daughter?" Now she sighed. "Honey, while she was gone with you and Justin, all he would talk and think about was her. I can see they belong to each other." I looked towards the stairs. "I'm guessing that's what they're talking about now?" She nodded. "Honey, I'm asking you to let them. Let them get married." I sighed and tilted my head back. "I let Justin propose to Hannah. I even encouraged it. So what kind of a father would I be to keep my daughter from the same happiness?" I let out another sigh. "They'll have my blessing." My wife leaned over again and kissed me. "Thank you hon. They will be very happy."

Just then, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We looked to see Sarah and Sao standing there, holding hands. "Mom, dad." I sighed. "Yes?" They both had tears in their eyes. "Sao….proposed to me." I sighed yet again. "And what did you say?" They both smiled. "I said yes." I closed my eyes as tears fell from them. "Get your asses over here now!" I said sternly. They both slowly walked over. I reached over and grabbed them both in a hug. "I'm happy for you two. You both have my blessing." They both returned the hug and we three just stood there. I then pushed Sao away and stared him in the eyes.

"You had better take good care of my daughter, Sao." He nodded. "I will, sir." I sighed and walked out of the house. I stood there on the porch for a while, and that's when I saw two figures walking up the road. "Sigh. Who could that be?" As the figures came closer, I could now see that it was Liz and Chris. "Hi dad!" I smiled and walked out to them. She encased me in a hug and I kissed her head. "Hey Liz. Hi Chris." He smiled and we shook hands. "Hello sir. It's good to see you again." I nodded. "Same to you. Well, lets get inside. Your sister has something to tell you." We walked into the house and Sarah attacked Liz with hugs.

"So Liz, how's the shop?" I asked. "Busy as hell. Me and Winry are having a hard time keeping up. But..." I stared at her. "But what?" Her and Chris looked at each other, then to me. "You're probably going to be mad, dad. But...Chris and I are getting married." Everyone in the house froze. Sarah turned to her. "You too!?" Liz looked at her confused. "Too?" Sarah looked at Sao, and they both smiled. "Uh, Liz." I started and she turned to me. "What's going on dad?" Liz asked and I sighed. "Sao just proposed to Sarah." I stated and Liz's eyes went wide. She jerked her head to them. "What!?" They both nodded. "Guys!" I yelled and they all looked at me.

"I swear to god if this is all a big joke to piss me off, it's working. Liz, are you two really getting married?" She nodded and I moaned. "Great, I just lost all three of my oldest children. Two in the same day." My wife laughed and hugged me from behind. "So..when's the wedding?" She asked. "Well, we haven't decided that yet. I wanted to get your blessing before anything, sir." Chris stated. I walked over to the wall and started banging my head against it. After a minuet, I stopped, and the whole house was silent. I finally sighed. "Chris….you have my blessing." I then walked back outside and started walking down the road.

As I was walking down the road, my thoughts went back to that day, the day I came to this world. I was just following Ed and Al on their journey to find the Philosophers Stone. Then we ended up at the fifth lab, where I met her, my loving wife. It trailed off to the day we confessed our love to each other. Then to the day we proposed. All of those wonderful memories flooded my mind. It went to the day I met Ling, that stupid annoying prince, my best friend. I stopped walking when my mind rested upon the day I first heard my daughter Liz cry for the first time. My heart had damn near stopped at that sound. Tears flooded my face.

I was brought out of my memories by my wife putting her hand on my shoulder. She came around and saw my tears. "Honey? Do you want to talk?" For a moment, I said nothing. "Her first cry." Jess looked at me confused. "Hon?" I clenched my teeth. "That was the best day in my entire life. Hearing her cry….for the first time. And now….it will be seeing my kids...get married." I broke out in tears as my wife grabbed me in a hug. I gripped her as tight as I could as my crying just got worse. "They're grown up Jess. Our kids. They're getting married and leaving us." My legs gave out and I fell to my knees.

Just then, Sarah and Liz came walking down the road and saw us. I stood up, let go of my wife and walked to them. I stood there for a minuet, then grabbed them into a tight hug. "I love you guys so much. So much. I am so happy for you two. Please don't forget us, your mother and I." Now they were both crying. "How can we ever do that dad?" Liz asked. "Yeah. You and mom gave us everything. There's no way we could ever forget you." I gripped them even tighter. "I love you all. You all are my pride and joy. Nothing will ever change that. You will always be my beautiful daughters. Forever."

We all stood there in the road and held each other for the longest time. Finally, I let out a chuckle. "I love you all, but you brats have the oddest timing ever." They both chuckled as well. "Well dad. We were born the same day, so it makes sense to marry the same day." Sarah stated. I couldn't hold it. I busted out laughing. "Well, lets go home and call your brother. We need to get the wedding time set." We all walked back to the house and my wife called Justin to come over with his so to be wife. A few hours later, Justin came by and we told him the news. He was shocked as ever by it.

We had decided to have the wedding in three days, so we called Ed and Winry to tell them. They were very happy and wanted to come, but they couldn't leave the shop. And Al and May were still watching over Lan Fan and her family, so they couldn't either. We finally decided to just have only family there. We had also decided to do it in front of Winrys old house, the house they were all born in. I guess it must be some sort of tradition, because me, my wife, and my kids and their spouses sat down that night and had drinks. The three younger ones were sent to their rooms. I am not fond of kids drinking underage, but this was a different matter and I decided to let them just this once.

We all drank for a little bit, then I stood up. "Listen up guys. This is a happy time for all of us. But before anything, a toast." Everyone then stood up. "To the best father, the best husband, and our best friend, Ling Yao. To Ling." We all tapped our glasses and took a drink. "And finally, to our new families. Hannah and Justin, Sao and Sarah, and Chris and Elizebeth. May you all find happiness, and make new memories, in your new lives together. To happiness." We again tapped our glasses and took a drink.

I then turned to Hannah. "And I offer my condolences to you, Hannah." She looked at me confused. "Out of my entire family, your husband is the only one that howls in his sleep." Justin face palmed and Hannah turned to him. "You do!?" Me and my wife both nodded. "Enjoy the howling Hannah. Cause you'll never sleep again." Sarah teased and Hannah planted her face on the table. "Is it too late to give him back?" she asked and we all laughed, but Justin glared at her. "Nope! Sorry dear, but you're stuck with him now." Jess teased and Hannah moaned.

I turned to Sao. "And by the way Sao, Sarah snores." Now Sarah face palmed and Sao turned to her. "Really!? You couldn't tell me that 'before' I asked you to marry me!?" Now the whole house was in an uproar of laughter. Sarah glared at Sao. "Don't make me kill you Sao!" she growled and he shivered. We spent the rest of the night joking and laughing, but luckily no one got drunk.

The next day, I left the house to go for a walk. I walked for about two hours until I came to a familiar place. The cemetery. The place where my life had began. I walked through the gate and up the hill to the tombstone with a familiar name. Pinako Rockbell.

"Hey granny. How ya been? It's been a long time since I last visited. And for that, I'm sorry." I stood there and stared at the grave as a gust of wind blew by. "It's been a long time, but I still remember that day, granny. The day you and Winry saved me. The day you gave me my legs, and gave my life back to me. I will never forget that day. Thank you." I closed my eyes and tears fell. "You were always there granny. No matter what happened, you were there for me. And you were always there for Jess. She always loved you as her mother." I clenched my teeth. "And you were there for my children. From the day you helped them into this world. You remember their first cries granny? You cried that day too, with tears of pure joy." I let out a chuckle.

"You remember the day we discovered Ed had been feeding those brats candy? Me, Jess, and Winry all slugged the shit out of him for hours. Then we left him in the tree out front for the whole day. But he learned his lesson, cause they never got candy from him again." Tears were now flowing from my face. "Then the rest of the pack came along. You helped them here too. Me and Jess were so shocked that she had four that time. But the expression on your face, was epically priceless." I let out another chuckle. "I still remember all the ranting you and Ed would have about him being short. That little shit could never control his temper."

I stood there in silence for a moment. "Your were there for all of us granny. All of us. We all fell to pieces when you left us. You never know what you have…..until you don't have it anymore. You may not be walking among us anymore. But I know you have been watching over us. You watched over us in life, and now you've been watching over us in death. You watched my children grow up." I knelt down next to her grave and put my hand on her stone. "And now you can watch them as they get married." I set down a hand written invitation to the wedding, and left for home.

 _You have been formally invited to_

 _the celebration of marriage_ of:

 _Chris and Elizebeth Somer_

 _Sao and Sarah Yao_

 _Justin and Hannah Ganters_

 _On this day of the twenty-seventh_

 _day of March of the year 1932_


	27. The Journey Is Over

**The Blade Alchemist: New Adventures**

The Journey Is Over

 **Three Years Later**

Justin POV

 _It's been three long years since the war with Drachma started, and it has cost us dearly. My dad was injured in an explosion on the front lines, and it put him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. And my sister Sarah had lost her arm from an infection caused by a gunshot wound. Both were forced to retire. But now the war is finally coming to an end. Drachma had not counted on Amestris and Xing attacking them at the same time. It would only be a matter of weeks before their capital fell, so they called for a peace negotiation. Lan Fan had taken the throne of Xing until Sho was old enough._

 _Sarah and Sao had moved to North City, Sarah was sick and tired of the heat. They had their first child a few months ago, no ears or tail. They had a little girl and had decided to name her after great grandma, Pinako. Her pregnancy was a normal one as well. Although I felt really bad for Sao when her snoring got ten times worse from it._

 _Liz and Chris left Winrys shop a few months after they married and moved to Rush Valley. While Sarah hated the heat, Liz loved it. They started their own bakery together and Chris runs it while Liz still works with automail. Of course they have no kids yet, and I think it's because Chris is afraid of a pregnant Liz._

 _Jenny got what what she had fought for and became a preschool teacher. She'll be teaching in Central. Her first year starts next month and I've never seen her so exited. Everyone was amazed at how she could pull off being a teacher at sixteen years old. Even I am impressed. She had recently started seeing someone, but she is hiding him from the family still._

 _Mathew is still studying in Xing with uncle Al and aunt May. He sends mom and dad a letter once a month. He hasn't found a special someone yet. But judging by what he tells us, he really has no time for it. Although he is still studying, he goes out on normal doctor visits every now and then. He tells us that he will come visit soon._

 _Susan and Scott both decided to travel around together and they are planning to leave in a couple of months. They say that they want to go to Aerugo first and learn things there, Susan and Maes had dated for a while, but it didn't work and they both agreed to just remain friends. But I feel really bad for Scott. Because of his hair and eye color mixture, a lot of people are a little fearful around him. But he never lets it get to him._

 _Me and my wife are now expecting. We went to the doctor yesterday and he told us that she had about two weeks to go. Thankfully it's only one child._ _When we found out that she was pregnant, I decided to turn in my certification and find something new around home. Hannah had talked me into starting a school for alchemy here in Resembool. So we bought an empty building and got things set up. But I won't start until after the child is born._ _Dad had once told me that he was 'reborn' in this house. I was born in this house, and now my child will be as well. Everything started in this house, and it will keep going on in this house._

 _Justin Ganters_

 _August 19_ _th_ _, 1935_

"Hey whitey, can you give me a hand?" I smiled at my wife's voice. "Coming." I sat up from my desk and walked upstairs to the kids room. "Yes fluffy?" I started calling her that because whenever I howled in my sleep, she would slam a pillow in my face. She was hanging up some curtains over the window. "I can't quite reach this. Can you get it?" I nodded and walked over to the window. "Higher." I lifted the curtain rod higher. "Bit lower." I lowered it just a bit. "Higher." I sighed and raised it up. "Too high, bit lower." I twitched and lowered it. "Little bit higher." _That's it!_ "Damn it fluffy, make up your mind!" She glared at me. "There is fine." I set the nail and tapped it into the wall. "There. Rooms all done." she stated.

"I swear fluffy, you are so annoying." She glared again. "Me? Annoying? I'm the one who can't get any sleep because of your damn howling, whitey!" She stormed out of the room and I chuckled. I followed her out and into the kitchen. "So what's for dinner, fluff?" She started pulling things out of the fridge. "Nothing for you if you keep pissing me off." I chuckled again. "Okay, what's for dinner that I might miss?" She closed the fridge and set the things on the counter. "Stew." My stomach growled. "Sounds perfect. About how long?" She looked at the clock. "About two hours."

"Okay. I'm gonna give mom and dad a call." I got up, walked to the phone, and dialed.

" _Ganters residence."_

"That's my line, dad."

" _No, I'm the first Ganters. You copied me."_

"Yeah, sure dad. How you feeling?"

" _Well, been better. I'll tell you son, I really miss the old days."_

"I feel ya dad. I miss them too. It's sad that we'll never have the whole family together again."

" _I wouldn't underestimate the powers of a father, Justin."_

"Trust me I don't. How's mom?"

" _Feisty as always."_

"You know that's not what I meant dad. Dirty old man."

" _You have no idea son. No idea._ _So how's Hannah doing?"_

"Getting close dad. She starting to have cramps now."

 _Oh yeah, she's getting close alright. Any thought on names yet?"_

"Yeah. Michael for a boy, and Lucy for a girl."

" _Nice ones. I like them. We'll be coming up there for dinner tomorrow. Is that alright?"_

"You know not to ask that dad. If you want to come over, then do it."

" _It's called being polite, son. Twenty years old and you're still a damn nuisance."_

"Learned from the best."

" _Yeah. Your mother" "I HEARD THAT!"_

"And what about you? Married to mom for twenty years and you still don't know how to keep quiet."

" _Shut up. Would you like to talk to your mom?"_

"Nah, that's okay dad. I'm going to give Sarah a call and see how she's doing."

" _Alright, son. Love you."_

"Love you too dad. Bye."

" _Bye son." Click_

"Hey whitey, come here a minuet." I walked into the kitchen and kissed my wife. "Yes?" I answered as I stroked her butt. "Knock it off! Can you get me the potatoes from the pantry?" I shook my head. "Yes." I walked into the pantry, grabbed the bag of potatoes, and came back. She just then clenched in pain. "Honey, you okay?" She nodded. "Yes. This brat of yours is killing me." I chuckled. "Like you trying to wake me up in the morning?" She glared at me. "Because of your damn howling. I'm supposed to be getting plenty of sleep. But how can I do that when you're in the house?" I chuckled again and kissed her. "I'm going to go call Sarah." I walked to the phone and dialed.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Sao, it's Justin."

" _Hey Justin. How's Hannah?"_

"Getting close. I'm guessing any day now. And you guys?"

" _Hell. Between the baby and Sarahs snoring, sleep don't exist for me."_

"Well, life sucks."

" _Tell me about it. Wanna talk to Sarah?"_

"Yes please."

" _Alright, hold on."…..."Hello?"_

"Hey Sarah."

" _Hey Justin. How are you?"_

"Fine. How's Pinako?"

" _Being fussy. Sao is mad cause she snores too."_

"She does? I feel so bad for him."

" _And me. She's louder than me."_

"How is that even possible?"

" _Oh shut up. But how's Hannah?"_

"Like I told Sao, any day now I think."

" _You want us to come down for a while and help?"_

"Nah, we're fine. Mom is close by if anything happens."

" _Well, call if you need anything."_

"I will sis. I miss you guys. I'm gonna let you go for now."

" _Okay Justin. Miss you too. But call when the baby comes."_

"I will. Bye sis.

" _Bye." Click_

I hung the phone back up and walked to the kitchen to find Hannah clutching in pain again. "Honey, are you sure you're alright?" She slowly shook her head. "No...I think it may be time hon." I froze. "Are you sure?" She quickly nodded. "Oh yeah! It's time!" I quickly ran to her and turned off the stove. "So much for stew." She growled at me. "Damn you whitey." I chuckled and helped her up the stairs to the bed. "After I set you down, I'm gonna call mom." She nodded as I set her on the bed. "I'll be right back hon." I ran down the stairs and called home.

" _Ganters residence."_

"Dad!"

" _Justin? What's wrong?"_

"It's Hannah. She's in labor."

" _Oh shit. Okay, mom's on her way now. I'll be there shortly after."_

"Alright, see you soon dad." _Click._

I ran into the kitchen and put some water on the stove. I then ran up to the towel closet and grabbed what I could. Dad had told me before about all the things that would be needed. So I thought ahead and got everything. I walked back into the room and she was in a lot of pain. "Honey, do you need anything?" She nodded. "Yeah. For you to get over here so I can kill you!" I twitched. "Uh, I'll pass on the killing part." I then heard the front door open. "Justin?" I turned to the doorway. "Up here!" I yelled and mom came running up. "I'm here. You get the water going?" I nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

The water came to a boil, so I poured it into a large bowl and carried it upstairs. "Hurry up, Justin. She's ready." I ran over and set water down next to mom. I then walked over and took Hannahs hand. She yelped in pain and crushed it. "Ow! Not so hard fluffy." She glared at me. "Shut up, whitey!" she yelled at me then yelled in pain. "Keep going, Hannah. You're almost there." mom told her and Hannah yelled again. "Come on Hannah. One more time." Hannah yelled again and the next thing I heard was the cry of a baby. "It's a girl!" mom yelled and my heart stopped.

Mom cleaned her off in the, now warm, water and wrapped her up in a towel. She then handed her to Hannah. "Hello Lucy." Hannah spoke in tears. "Congratulations guys. _"_ mom stated as I walked to her and encased her in a hug. "I'm a father, mom. I'm so happy." Tears fell from my eyes as mom kissed me on the head. "And I'm a grandmother again. So I'm happy too." We separated and I walked over to my wife and daughter. "Our daughter is here, whitey. She's here." I smiled and we kissed. "So, can I keep her?" mom teased. We both glared at her. "MINE!" She started laughing. "No. Yours." Hannah handed Lucy to me and I just stared into her eyes.

"Hellooo. Crippled granddad here!" I heard dad call from outside and mom chuckled. "I'll go get him." mom stated and left the room. Tears kept falling from my eyes as they were taken by my daughter. "Can I have my turn now, whitey?" I chuckled. "No. You had her for nine months. She's mine now." She glared at me. "That's not fair and you know it!" she growled. Just then, mom carried dad into the room on her back and set him in a chair. "My turn." he stated and I handed Lucy to him. "Damn. Lost the bet." I looked at him confused. "Bet on what?" I asked. "She has no ears or tail, so I lost." I chuckled. "I don't care. I'm happy either way." Dad chuckled. "No, son. We all are." Me and Hannah kissed, and looked at our new, beautiful daughter in my dads arms. _So this is how my perfect life starts, with the cries of a child._

 **And that concludes the story for good. I hope you all have enjoyed reading and I hope to hear from you on what you thought about all three stories.**

 **I have thought of doing a crossover with this crew, but I would to know what you think on that. Yay, or nay.**

 **Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 _ **Greivous166**_


End file.
